


Anois Ar Theacht An tSamhraidh

by Fallen_Shadow69



Series: Oró Sé Do Bheatha 'Bhalie [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 79,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Shadow69/pseuds/Fallen_Shadow69
Summary: Years after Ruby was rescued from the dungeon and in the hovel that was her foster mother, she now simply wants to put that life behind her. However the past never truly fades from your mind when it is so much of your being.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Going to be bi monthly updating this. And that 't' before the 'S' is meant to be there but it isn't always... Irish is a crazy language. Check the end for phonetics and translations

Chapter 1:

_As the lightning cracked outside, Ruby couldn't help but feel her stomach form into knots. There was something that just felt wrong. Quickly looking over in her bed she frowned at the missing lack of bodies in the bed with her._

_Taking a deep breath as she started to lay back down taking a deep breath. '_ Coco did say she might need to leave early to catch that flight... and Emerald left last night to make it to college. _' Ruby thought if just so she could calm herself down a bit more. The near panic attack was only made better by the lack of alarm sounding into the apartment._

_Taking a deep breath to just not chicken out and bail and call someone to remind her further that this was just a storm and like all storms they would pass. No matter how slow or even downright painful they were._

_Hearing some footsteps followed by a soft almost gentle dropping of something, Ruby opened her eyes and let out a scream at the sight of her mother standing next to the bed covered in blood. Shoving as much ground as she could between her and the woman, Ruby began to panic as she felt a body shape stopping her retreat. Looking down she could see the matted blood soaked blonde hair of a single armed woman._

_Feeling her breath coming in short bursts. Ruby had no idea what was happening. Hell she wasn't even sure what to believe was real. As she fell over the one armed blonde and off her bed, Ruby quickly shot up before hugging the wall as she stared at her brunette mother standing there._

" _What's the matter Little Rose? I gave you a gift... I even left you some meat cooking in a pot. All I need is a hug as repayment." The woman continued as she held her arms open as Ruby began to walk towards the door. She couldn't believe that she forgot her phone in the living room the previous night. Even if she was somewhat positive that this wasn't real._

_Yang couldn't be dead and in her bed. She wasn't one hundred percent how positive that her mother wasn't there, but she knew Yang couldn't be dead again. She had seen Yang's body when it was tied to the chair, missing the arm. The limb the autopsy report found she had consumed most of._

_Reaching behind her she felt the door frame causing a smile as she could see her mother taking a step towards her. She couldn't help but feel a certain type of dread start to befall her as she quickly turned around and started to run._

_As she sprinted she could feel her heart starting to race as she almost as quickly tripped over something. Spinning around, Ruby began to try and continue to shove as much distance between her and the woman. If she could get to the phone. If this was a living nightmare, Ruby had suffered too many of them in her short life to be taken down by just another one._

" _Yet here you are. I gave you everything. A bed, a roof, food, a family again, and I even gave you an education. What did you give me?" The voice r_ _a_ _ng out as Ruby couldn't help but notice how the voice changed. As Ruby continued to scurry away she could finally see what she had tripped over._

_A blood matted green haired woman clutching a beautiful brunette head. Just the sight of it was enough to cause Ruby to almost break down fully. The panic she was feeling was becoming more and more impossible to describe._

_As the white haired pale skinned woman walked into view with two demon dogs coming into clear view. Two beasts that started to drag up somehow slightly tamer memories than the woman who commanded them._

_Continuing to shove herself backwards, Ruby could feel her breath coming in shorter and shorter. She wasn't sure what was going to give out her first. Her heart which was beating so fast Ruby was couldn't even begin to count the rate it was, or her lungs which had started to burn._

_It was almost like there was a fire raging in her chest and it was destroying just about everything in its path. A policy that was just making Ruby panic more and more as she the white haired woman stood on the green haired woman's spine giving it a sharp stomp, almost as if that woman was trying to make sure that the green haired woman was truly dead. The sight of which just started to bring tears to Ruby's eyes._

_She knew that the rage that was her emotions were spreading causing havoc on just about everything that was her being. She knew that there was no other way she could describe it besides her wishing for death once again in her thus far short life._

_Coming to a stop, the white haired woman smiled as Ruby came to a forced stop by the front door. Wincing as she heard the all too familiar snapping of her fingers which was quickly met by the two large dogs starting to circle around the white haired woman before running towards Ruby._

_Letting out an ear piercing scream, Ruby could feel her being dragged from the sharp teeth digging into her arms draggin_ _g her_ _towards her old foster mother. As the tears began to spill, she felt a foot being placed onto the side of her head forcing her to stare at the brunette head that belonged to one of her girlfriends._

" _Ruby... wake up..." The head spoke causing Ruby to let out a sharp gasp as she could feel the trickle of blood spilling from the hounds' mouths onto the palms of her hands. As she continued to scream she could almost feel the dogs taking joy from the sounds as they started to toss her around as though she was simply a wounded animal they just wanted to toy with a little longer._

" _Ruby... wake up..." The brunette head spoke to her once again. The tone of concern it had was something that just stung worse to Ruby than the feeling of the dogs tearing into her sensitive limbs. She didn't know what was the trigger that caused the voice to be this concerned, but she knew that there had to be something._

" _Ruby... you're having a nightmare. Wake up."_

* * *

Bolting upright, Ruby began to take panicked breaths as she looked around. The almost demand to try and see if there was anything real when she could feel herself being wrapped in a gentle hug her eyes closed, as she took some deep breaths.

The scent. That unmistakable smell of cherries and vanilla. The feeling of the gentle hands on her. One on her back rubbing it soothingly and the other gently stroking her hair. She wasn't sure what had caused the nightmare, but she was glad her brunette lover was there at that moment if just from how fast her heart was still going.

"It's okay Ruby. It was just a nightmare. Everything is fine." The soft voice spoke as it continued to rub her back. She couldn't help but feel some tears spilling from her eyes. She wasn't sure what was the more painful thing. The fact that her mind had broken or the fact that she was now destroying some expensive clothing of her girlfriend. "Everything is fine Ruby." The voice continued as Ruby circled her arms around the waist as she couldn't help but groan internally.

The silence was just being broken periodically by the sound of the flesh dragging over the fabric. It brought a certain amount of comfort to Ruby after the near panic attack she had just suffered from her own mind causing it was enough to bring her to near panic attack once again. Everything seemed to be breaking.

Feeling the hands coming to a stop, Ruby couldn't help but feel more tears wanting to spill free as she pulled back and started to rub her eyes with the back of one of her hands. "I'm sorry Coco..." Ruby began as she could see her brunette girlfriend shaking her head once again as she gently lowered them down into a lying position.

"It it fine Ruby. It was just a bad dream. Emerald and I get them from time to time as well." Coco spoke softly as she continued to lightly pat Ruby's back. "Do you want to talk about the nightmare? Or would you rather I call Raven or your therapist?" Coco continued softly as she could feel Ruby shivering from what she just knew was her crying from terror.

"I'm fine Coco. Just... I saw you and Emerald dead and Salem with Beo and Wolf were attacking me again. As their teeth dug in... I was forced to stare at Emerald's corpse which was holding onto your head." Ruby said softly as Coco resumed the rubbing of Ruby's back. Ruby just didn't feel like she should tell the entire dream, but she knew that that was going to be enough to tide her curiosity over.

"I'm not going to rationalise your dream Ruby. You know Salem and the others are locked up, and the dogs were put down." Coco said softly knowing that Ruby hated it when her nightmares were rationalised. Especially when they involved her or Emerald dying followed by her being tortured in some twisted way. Sliding one Ruby's hand's free, she planted a chaste kiss on the knuckle that just a few minutes prior had landed into her ribs as Ruby was flailing around. "Everything is going to be fine Ruby." She was a little miffed that this had been how Ruby was starting the day, but she knew that out of all the nightmares Ruby has had since after she got out of that her last hell hole, it seemed tame.

Smiling softly as she tried to press herself closer into Coco, Ruby could feel the stress of her nightmare just melt away. It had just taken her a lot longer due to one crucial factor. "I thought Emerald was meant to be coming back last night." Ruby muttered softly hoping that she hadn't offended Coco, but the fact remained with how frequent her nightmares had been becoming they were bound to either be worse when she was alone or they would go the other way and they would become non-existent.

"Her summer exams are coming up Ruby. It may be what she enjoys doing besides being with us, but that is probably why she doesn't instantly jump to come back like she probably wants. I hear we can be distracting." Coco said softly as Ruby just smiled softly at her and began to resituate herself so she wasn't bearing down on Coco for long. "Point is, I called her last night to check. She plans to come back Wednesday then leave again Saturday to get in one last day to practice before the tests then she is yours again until that Friday when I get back." Coco continued laughing as Ruby looked up at her with the same big eyes that had constantly always meant the same thing. Something that she personally would love to allow, but she couldn't. Not now.

"Ruby, I would love to stay. But I can't. This is one of the biggest shows and I can't snub it. But if you call you know I'll be on the first flight back I can be." Coco said softly as Ruby took a deep breath and continued to snuggle into the woman.

"I know. Just... promise you'll be careful around other women... and you'll keep your phone on." Ruby said trying to defend her stance as Coco just smiled at her.

Flipping her girlfriend onto her back, Coco smiled as she leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. "You know I would be Ruby. You know I'll always come back to you, especially if you need me. Besides... you have that interview today, and I expect to be able to puff my chest out in pride with the models saying that is my girlfriend." Coco said with a puffed out chest as Ruby just smiled up at her. "Do you want me to make breakfast? Because I think everyone would feel better knowing you ate something before you go and get the makeup and everything done up."

Hearing that Ruby just sighed gently. "No... I'll make breakfast. I want my pretty fashion designer girlfriend to pick out my outfit I'll be going onto a nationally broadcast interview for my newest book. That way I can brag softly about how my beautiful girlfriend designed the clothes. But make sure you have those bracelets Emerald and you got me. So that way I can remember that you both are there with me always." Ruby ployed because she knew Coco would never miss a chance to dress her but also because she knew that Coco had already planned on doing it because otherwise Ruby would very happily just wear a hoodie and jeans to cover up her countless scars.

None of which she had any pride in like everyone said she should because of how she never broke. But the fact remained that Ruby knew with how her nightmares had been getting that there was a strong chance that she might actually break. Especially with the near week to come by herself. Once she was done doing the interview, she was going to spend the night with friends and then she is all alone for four days. The kind of thing that always did strain Ruby's mind but she did know that everyone would be a call away.

It was a simple thing that did do a lot for her.

Feeling a kiss on her lips, Coco pulled back and just smiled at her. "You don't need to remind me Ruby. I know how much they mean to you. But if you'd rather cook go ahead. Would you like me to go around and prove that we are alone here?" Coco asked as Ruby just smiled as she began to climb out of bed.

"No. It is fine. My mind has caught up at this point." As Ruby spoke she began to stretch as she walked over to where her robe was hanging. She knew that Coco could see the scars being deeply etched into her body that even after all these years since she had large ones etched into her from her last home in the foster system.

Just the memory of being in the basement where Salem had constantly tortured her for over ninety six hours... she was just glad that her girlfriends had convinced her after a long time that they weren't going to judge her less from where words had been carved, where her flesh had been pierced by red hot objects. Where at points her skin had been pried away from the muscles. She did take some joy however from the fact that they hadn't thought less of her for them.

"I don't even need to look at you Coco. We can't do that. You have to leave for a flight in a few hours, and Raven will be here shortly after. And everyone wants me to eat and I want you to be well fed before you get on the flight. It is an eight hour flight." Ruby said as Coco let out a single huff as she plopped down onto the bed.

"Remember the times back when we were with everyone in Weiss' family's cabin where you get uncontrollably horny?" Coco asked with a chuckle as Ruby rolled her eyes as she walked towards the door out of the room. "You know, concussions and panic attacks Em and I had from you panicking and locking yourself in the room aside." Coco asked as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I had a serious concussion and I haven't had a single suicide attempt in years and years. It was purely because of the people I was placed with and the fact that Summer had been constantly sending letters to me." Ruby said walking out of the room not even waiting for Coco's response but she could hear her getting off the bed.

Smiling as she walked into the living room, Ruby just took a deep breath as flicked the light on. She just smiled as she could see the book being securely locked behind the glass pain which just caused Ruby all kinds of joy. "Good morning Yang... Daddy..." Ruby said softly as she placed a hand against the sealed area.

She just knew that she was seeming a bit crazy, but it did seem to relax her. Walking over a few steps, Ruby flicked the radio on just so it wouldn't seem as daunting in the darkly lit home. Just smiling as she could hear the could hear some chuckling coming from the room that Ruby was still wondering how Coco had managed to fill the entire thing with countless outfits that Ruby just knew would end up in some charity in a few weeks time.

Walking into the kitchen, Ruby just smiled as she as she opened the fridge and began to pull things out to make a breakfast that would make Coco filled up until she was served a meal on the plane. The only thing Ruby had really would have rathered was if Emerald was there as well. At least then she would have that reassurance that her girlfriends were safe and that nothing was going to go wrong for the day.

Humming softly, Ruby picked up the frying pan and placed it down onto the stove as she could hear some soft humming growing steadily louder as Coco walked into the room, sliding an arm around her waist. "Now that that is done... are you sure you want to cook? That seems so boring... we can instead sit in the living room, with some smooth jazz playing and get freaky... maybe send Emerald some early pictures." Coco said leaning in to plant a kiss on Ruby's neck as her hands started to undo the robe.

"Coco, I'd love to... but I want to make sure you are taken care of, and not starving. I promise if there is time, we can do some of that. It might loosen me up for this stupid tv thing."

"Okay... but don't leave me hanging. Otherwise when Em and I get back I'm going to tie you to the bed and Em and I are going to be going for hours as we just edge you."

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Taking a deep breath as Ruby cracked the seal of the water bottle she had in her hands. Just taking a deep drink as she could see the raven haired woman just sitting on the couch. An arm stretching along the back of the couch as she just sighed gently.

"Ruby, you need to sit down and take some deep breaths. I sent the topics ahead that you refuse to answer, you've done several interviews like this. It is just like all of them before. You just don't have Coco and Emerald right here with me. But I'll still be. If the presenter asks one of the forbidden questions, just say you refuse to answer, and if they push, end the interview by saying the line." Raven spoke as Ruby just looked at her as she took a deep breath before snapping her head backwards as she looked towards her. "Remember just take deep breaths. Everything is going to go well for you. I mean according to Blake, you have insanely high preorders for this book. Once this is done, we can go to the restaurant and we can just eat. I know the works always makes you feel great and just before I left I told Sun to get the cherry wood smoke going for the ribs. And then I went to come and get you."

"I'm just nervous. They always want to ask and I don't think I could tell them I don't want to do the interview any more. Blake would crucify me, I mean preorders aren't sales and the book is coming out Friday and the interview is live." Ruby ranted off as Raven stood up and walked over towards her where she gently cupped the smaller woman's face. Sensing the point, Ruby just took some deep breaths. "I don't feel comfortable with you rejecting my manager's requests of forbidden topics and am here by cancelling the interview..." Ruby whispered as Raven just smiled at her.

"If Blake gets mad, I'll yell at her. She doesn't handle this side of things for you. I do. You have my full permission to leave if you are uncomfortable or if they bring up Salem, or your Mother and what they did." Raven began as she gently just tossed Ruby's hair. "And I'll be here. I promise. Once this is done, you have nothing left for this month bar for a signing at the end, which will have plenty of security, and you get to be with Coco and Emerald until then really."

Smiling as she felt being pulled into a hug, Ruby just took a gentle breath. "I know, but for some reason... I thought being an author was a lot less dealing with the public. Even if it does mean most of the time I get to enjoy just being with my girlfriends. And at least it means I don't need to open the letters from her when she sends it in with the fan mail." Ruby said with a dry chuckle as Raven just shook her head.

Seeing the door open, Raven separated from Ruby as she could see the small assistant gently tapping her watch as if to signal that it was time for Ruby to leave to sit in front of the tv host she has seen so many times in the past. Hell as far as Ruby knew Lisa Lavender was one of the many news hosts that talked about every single very public tragedy that had befallen her.

"Go on Kiddo. You know I'll be here. And remember if the topics come up, and if she isn't going to accept that you don't want to talk about it, say that line, and come back." Raven said as she lightly rested a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "You can do this Ruby. I promise everything will be fine. If you need to use the line, we just chalk this down as a never go on again. Okay? While you are on, I'll be watching it on tv, and I'll message Sun and tell him he best not be screwing with my restaurant. And not using that swill that is a pineapple barbecue glaze he keeps trying to sell with my name attached."

Happy that she could see that Raven wasn't lying, Ruby took a deep breath as she handed the bottle to the older woman as she turned around and started to walk towards the assistant. She was feeling a little glad that she had managed to convince Raven to do this for her.

The only downside was Ruby had wished that Raven would accept some form of pay besides the occasional trip with Ruby around the world. Even after she had given several of Ruby's friends jobs. But none of that really mattered to Ruby at this moment, all that did matter was that Ruby got through this sitting and was able to just hold herself up until Emerald got back from college. From there, it would be an amazing thing.

"That is a beautiful outfit by the way. Do you mind if I ask where you got it? I'd swear it was a Coco Adel piece." The assistant said as they came to a stop.

"My girlfriend designed it... it just so happens that she is Coco Adel." Ruby said softly as she was standing by the curtain where she could see the woman who would be interviewing her. Just the sight of which was enough to cause some minor fear in Ruby but she had to keep telling herself that this woman wasn't going to harm her like seemingly every woman ever since first grade.

"That must be great... but your cue to go on is now." The assistant said as Ruby took one final gulp and started to walk out.

Gently raising her hand to give it a wave, she just smiled as she could see the woman gently extending a hand as she stood up for her to take. Just smiling softly as she accepted the gentle shake Ruby couldn't help but gulp gently as she took the seat offered to her.

* * *

Reaching towards the mug filled with water, Ruby just smiled as she took a small sip as she could see Lisa just gently tapping the cards in front of her. The mantra in Ruby's head that had been on repeat had started to shift to the countdown one she always had to, to get through these situations.

"It's okay Miss Rose, we just have fifteen more minutes to fill for our time, and there are only a handful of questions left. So when we get back from commercial, we are just going to enter a lightning round of sorts. So keep the answers as short as possible." The light purple haired woman said as she grabbed her mug. "Might I add, you are doing great. Most people I interview for the first time never seem to be as at ease as you are."

"This isn't the first interview I've done although this is only, like my fourth television one and first one live, and I've had nearly two decades about faking like I'm not panicking." Ruby said calmly as she leaned back as she could see one of the producers walking onto the set. Just the sight of him was making Ruby just crack her neck gently as she lowered the mug down onto the table.

Seeing the finger go down, Ruby began to just take some deep breaths as she begrudgingly listened to the same welcome back speech she had already heard twice over, and was just glad that she wouldn't need to hear it another time once they broke for commercial again.

The simple fact that once she got done here she would be able to go home and relax, possibly even crash on the couch. That was if she didn't have Weiss and Blake stopping by for a girls night. Just the thought that she could relax with them a bit more was going to be a fun thing even if it would only get her through until nine, at the latest eleven.

"Now Ruby, you've taken us to some of the darkest dungeons to the highest mountains. From a fantastical earth to the depths of space. In the span of five years, you've written a total of fifteen best sellers, some of which according to you long predate your adulthood. With a past as rich as yours, tell me, is there anything you've taken from your past as influence for some of your life like villains? From your mother killing your father and sister before she died she was force fed her own arm to your last foster parent keeping you chained up in a basement to giving you to her other foster children to do with as they please? Has any of that inspired these villains?"

Gulping as she took a deep breath, Ruby stared into the interviewers eyes where she could see a disturbing lack of malice in the question. Not that it really stopped Ruby. She had dealt with people asking her those questions a lot, but she couldn't really let her nerves fall apart at this point.

"I'm not comfortable answering that question, or any other questions you have about my past. So please can we just move onto another question?" Ruby said a little glad that her therapist had actually been able to help that much. She still remembered it wasn't all that long ago to where she broke down instantly at the simple mention of that era of her life.

It wasn't even a case that Ruby had an issue talking about Salem or her twisted children. She was fine talking about them knowing that there was nothing that they could do, and even if they did there was more than enough records that they couldn't do anything legally to what Ruby commented on, and they were still in jail to her knowledge with no knowledge as to where Ruby was at any point.

"It is just a simple curiosity on my part. Mostly from how these seemingly sweet and pleasant people being so vile. There has to be something from your past that meant that has allowed you to witness more of what people are compared to the rest of us."

"I really don't feel comfortable talking about that time Lisa. As far as I'm aware my field manager has sent a message that I won't answer anything about that time." Ruby began not sure if her unease was coming through, but she did know that something had changed in the woman's eyes. She wasn't sure if it was for the best just yet but she knew that it no longer had a sense of curiosity, or even just some sort of intrigue. There was a look that she did recognise very well though.

"I'd like to push this question on Ruby." Lisa asked as Ruby sighed standing up as she began to undo the wire on her body as she just stared at her eyes.

"I don't feel comfortable with you rejecting my manager's requests of forbidden topics and even further rejecting my stance on the topics so I am here by cancelling the interview." Ruby said dropping the microphone onto the interviewers desk as she quickly walked off the set. The feeling of tears wanting to rush down her face taking the makeup she was wearing along with it, but she didn't care. All of her concerns were just seeming like she was strong enough to get out of the way of the camera and back to Raven.

From there, Raven would be able to relax her and give her what she was looking for. It would relax every nerve racking feeling she had that she just committed career suicide over the fact that she refused to ever talk about her childhood and even what Salem had done, something that Ruby always felt was far more tamer compared to what Summer did.

Not even knocking on the green room door, Ruby gave it a sharp push in as she could see Raven running up to gently hug her the best she could. From the simple contact she could feel all her worry seeping away into the older woman's stronger arms.

She had no doubt that the only reason Raven wasn't going to charge out there and possibly kill the entire staff was just because Ruby was there, but it was what mattered to her. Ruby preventing the one person who no matter what had been looking out for Ruby from before Salem. For no other reason than Ruby being there.

"Come on. Let's go. We can cross off Lisa Lavender for any future interview. I don't care how they try and sweeten it. Short of her being fired." Raven said in such a calm tone that Ruby had to fight the feelings she had as she just looked towards the woman. "I'm not having it right now Ruby. We can talk about terms later." Raven said calmly as she could see Ruby just shaking her head gently. "Trust me Ruby. It is for the best."

"Okay Raven. But only if you promise we can talk about it properly." Ruby said as she just smiled softly at the confident look on the older woman's face. One that just seemed to bring Ruby so much comfort as she knew without Raven even saying anything that she would be willing to talk about it. "Okay then. I really really need some of your burnt ends... it still makes me feel better."

"I just hope that the moron that is Sun hasn't sold all of it. Can't wait for Emerald to get back. She at least knows how to smoke things properly. Even if I need to fight her on sauce most of the time." Raven said as Ruby just pouted while looking at her. "I know, I know... you get first dibs for like three weeks. But I can dream can't I?"

"You can Raven. But I just want to remind you that I get her this week and Friday next week because it is the first time in months that I get to be with both of my girlfriends. This fashion season is over, Emerald is all done her final tests... and I get to finally just enjoy both of them... alone..."

"Just say you are going to have sex Ruby. Seriously, we've all done it. I've just never done it with women. Or even a woman. Hell I've caught you and Emerald in the employee's bathroom a few times. And walked in on you and Coco at least twice... thankfully not the both of them. You kids always do things weirdly... what was the purpose of the collar?" Raven asked walking past the security as Ruby just blushed a dark shade.

Coughing gently into her hand, Ruby just looked towards her. "I'm not telling you... I promised myself I wouldn't talk about that kind of thing to anyone who has been with my Daddy." Ruby mumbled as she heard some laughing.

"You are so much like Tai that it is a bit scary at times... but knowing him, he'd love that and would love you."

"Thanks Raven."

* * *

Smiling as the blond man began to fix the collar of his shirt, he couldn't believe how dead it had been. That was until he could see Ruby and Raven walking through the doors. Looking towards the clock, he could feel an eyebrow raise as Ruby quickly took a table in the corner. One that he had seen her always take.

It never mattered how busy it was or who was with her, she'd wait and have that table. It was a little funny until he felt a strong clap on his shoulder causing a slight wince as he looked towards the person pointing towards the clear plastic bottle filled with the glaze he had always used.

"No boss, I'm not selling it. I swear. Sound familiar?" Raven chimed as she quickly spun around and walked towards the smoker which she quickly shoved the door up as she just smiled taking a deep breath. "At least you got the right wood. And you sell the burnt ends? After what went down, Ruby needs some."

"I'm not selling it. You made that painfully clear after you doused my entire locker with it... right before my date with my ex..." Sun mumbled softly rubbing his shoulder. "Second shelf where it always is... place is dead. what happened? I mean you guys are here early." Sun continued as he could see the older woman smiling happy as she grabbed one of the white towels and began to fold it over.

"Lisa Lavender is now one of four interviewers that Ruby won't be dealing with any further." Raven said with a smile as she grabbed the large metal tray out of the machine.

"Ah... Blake is going to be pissed. You just know that is going to hurt sales." Sun said softly as he could see Raven tossing the item in her hands onto the work surface.

"I don't give a flying fuck about what Blake does and doesn't like. It hasn't hurt sales in the past and it won't hurt them now. One thing you have to hand to Ruby is the fact her fan base is dedicated... and she has a bunch of best sellers. Nothing is going to happen." Raven said as she grabbed two plates from the under the hot lamps. "The list of my priorities in order are Ruby, this place and then everything else. If she wants to get mad, she will find out how few fucks I give... and if I see that stupid swill anywhere near the pass, it is going to become an enema." Raven deadpanned as she started to walk out of the kitchen as Sun spun around and watched the sight of his friend's face lighting up at the sight of the plate filled with meat being placed down in front of her.

"What some bread?" Sun asked through the area as he could hear a bark of laughter coming from his boss. "Something funny?"

"Your friend is a moron Ruby. Just enjoy it the way you always have."

"He is trying Raven... don't take your anger out on him. He hasn't seen me down like this... but your food always helps me." Ruby began softly as Sun leaned over to see the woman picking up a piece of the meat taking a big bite that just caused Sun to shake his head gently. "Thanks by the way Sun!" Ruby said with her mouthful causing Sun to just smile.

"Just doing my job Ruby! But thanks anyways. It does make me feel better."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Groaning a little as she laid face down on the couch, Ruby just groaned louder as she could hear the elevator dinging meaning that she would need to get up in seconds to go let whoever was first in. But she had to just hope that Raven was going to get out of the bathroom first. At least then she would be able to just go as long as she can with her face hidden.

If just because she knew that the five different calls she had to talk to Coco and Emerald each, she just had to enjoy the fact that it didn't seem like only Raven was mad. She was glad that it seemed like it was getting Emerald to try and get back sooner than her original Wednesday plan. At least it meant that Ruby would have Emerald nearby to help her as well.

Hearing a knock on the door, Ruby just took a deep breath as she began to push herself off the large 'L' shaped couch as she started to walk the seemingly miles to get to the front door. A little glad that she could hear the faucet in the small bathroom going as she just leaned up to the peep hole to peer the entire short distance to the elevator.

Slapping the handle down, Ruby began to take some steps back as she could see her white haired friend just smiling at her. "I don't see why you would still have a front door... only people with a key card can use the elevator, and the stairs you need a key to get in from that side."

"I've too much anxiety for that kind of thing... or did you forget the half a year it takes me to accept being alone with new women for more than a trip to the bathroom... and when I have an interview I need to be largely medicated and even then that doesn't stop my nerves entirely." Ruby spoke gesturing for Weiss to walk in as she just closed the door with a small smile as she could see Weiss scanning the building carefully.

"Forgot all about that interview you had today. How did it go? And besides the paint... and the weirdly ashy colour flooring... what else did you change?" Weiss asked looking around as she began to undo her light jacket as Ruby lead her a short distance.

"She brought up my mother and Salem... so I cut the interview short. So Raven and I went back to her restaurant where I got burnt ends... talked to Sun a bit and have been feeling better ever since... just got done talking to Emerald who plans to be coming back early." Ruby said happily as she could see Weiss nodding her head in understanding. "And it is still wood flooring... I just didn't like the near white colour. But that's right you haven't been here since the remodel. Where Emerald and I agreed to sacrifice a room we never used so we could have keep Coco's stuff in one closet. And then that interior designer you said was nice that required me to be outside my own home for days picked out the paint... and other things."

"You didn't need to leave. But let's not open that can of worms. I'd rather talk about Sun and I don't want to talk about an ex... at least sober. And I could go on about him." Weiss grumbled as she held the jacket out for Ruby to take.

"Weiss, I say this because I'm one of your oldest friends... that would be a lot more impactful of a statement from either of you if you two didn't break up one week and get back together another." Ruby mumbled, a small chuckle as she could hear a groan coming from by her. "Raven! We are just going to be in the living room!" Ruby yelled as she could hear a small laugh coming from the same source as the groan.

Smiling as she lead the way down the hallway, she smiled as she could hear Weiss gently tapping the tips of her toes against floor. "This time I mean it by the way. We are over. I honestly have no idea why he was so offended. On a different note I actually do like what is done with the place... so much so I'd be tempted to buy it back. You know if you guys didn't gut one of the smaller bedrooms... and if I wasn't in the process of the new thing that angers my father. Which makes me going back to Sun a whole lot harder."

"What's the dude's name? Because let's be honest, compared to that Moronic blond... he has to be better." Raven said causing Weiss to almost shriek as she turned around to glare at the dark haired woman walking towards the kitchen Weiss and Ruby had passed. "And Ruby, I think with a girlfriend who is a chef, you'd have a fridge stocked with things to eat that are good for you. You best not be planning to order junk food. You'll never grow up."

"I'm an adult Raven... I can eat what I want... if I wanted to I'd have Sun to deliver what is left of the burnt ends and that pineapple glaze. Right now we are waiting for Blake... from there we are going to decide what to do. Might even call Nora, Pyrrha and Reese... see if they want in on this girl's night... I might have them order one of your competitors food." Ruby grumbled as she could see the Raven just chuckling as she closed the fridge as she side stepped it to grab a glass sitting on the shelf. "That'd show you... going through my food... plus I don't like cooking... plus Emerald isn't here and probably won't be back until tomorrow at the earliest. And that is just because she made sure to catch the interview."

"You wouldn't order any of their food, and you hate when my burnt ends have anything else on them. Even bread is too far. And he knows if I see that bottle again I wasn't joking. I'll give it to him as an enema."

"I would put up with all of that if it got you to stop lecturing me on eating properly like you were one of my girlfriends." Ruby grumbled plopping down into her seat as she could see her phone lighting up again. "And Blake is downstairs... so someone needs to go let her up." Ruby said as she leaned back in her seat as Weiss looked towards her.

"I'll go Ruby. I want to have a few words with Blake because you know she saw the interview. And I want to remind her of her role." Raven said calmly as Ruby just nodded her head. Just happy as she could hear the woman walking away.

"My key card is by the door. Use that... the guest one should have worn out by this point and I'll get around to making a proper one for you before Emerald gets back." Ruby said hearing a loud 'okay' followed by the door closing.

Smiling as she could see Weiss taking the seat across from her as she continued to look around. "I always forget how big this place was... but it does look nice. And before you ask I did talk with the staff... no women will be bringing up the alcohol, food and what have you." Weiss said idly as she looked at the table where she smiled faintly seeing the item on the table. "And where you working on another book before I came by or something?" Weiss said pointing towards the laptop resting down.

Sniffling a little Ruby tilted her head back as she raised her feet to the coffee table. "No. I don't do that stuff on that... and I'm on a break period. If you must know I was looking something up from a legal standpoint." Ruby began as she just took a deep breath. "Probably should let Pyrrha and or Reese know if they want to come over... they do need to come from across town. But I do have some expensive things left out that can't be replaced... but they haven't been here." Ruby mumbled softly as Weiss crossed one leg over the other looking at Ruby in deep thought.

"Reese won't destroy anything major. And if you are looking for the laws, you can't have a fire pole going from up here down to the basement... I think you also need to notify me and the board holders of any duplicate keycards are created."

"I own the floor... and already notified you. But I wasn't looking for that type of legal stuff. Even if I did get into a feud with the board... you know how my girlfriends and Raven would react." Ruby said with a smile as she could see Weiss just chuckling softly. "I just hope Raven isn't really mad when she talks with Blake... because we both know she isn't going to be happy I walked off."

"What is her issue with that? We've been friends since before that incident... hell we were even friends with Yang... she knows that that hasn't been and will probably never be a topic you are comfortable talking to a seemingly complete stranger about." Weiss asked as Ruby just smiled faintly at her.

"She doesn't get mad because I don't want to talk about it. She gets mad that I walk off during a live interview which can affect sales and the backlash Blake needs to deal with because I intentionally don't look towards that stuff... I even suggested we get someone else to handle it, but she never wants it feeling like she really needs to earn her money because she is still living in the place we had before you finally convinced me to buy a penthouse... plus the fact she actually receives a percentage of the book sales. So regardless it affects her as well."

"Not a good enough excuse. Short of her being a bitch and receiving fifty percent of the sales which I know she is neither." Weiss countered as Ruby just chuckled softly rolling onto her side staring at her friend. "Yes, five percent plus a free place is a lot... but again she knows how it takes so much for you to not just bolt. And that is after years of therapy."

"Don't need to tell me about the years of therapy. Still doesn't stop the nightmares when I don't have both of my girlfriends around me... but I suppose that could also mostly be because of Salem and by extension Summer. And those stupid dogs. But I'll let you call Pyrrha if you want her here... because otherwise it is just going to be us and Blake. It won't take Nora very long to get up here."

"Thought that receptionist was familiar... Nora and Ren live here as well, don't they? I knew they were living in one of the buildings I managed. I didn't know it was the one you guys were as well."

Smiling as she nodded, Ruby rolled onto her back as she stared at the ceiling. "I always figured that it would be loud given the fact they are alone... and yeah like they are down on the first floor... but still. No complaints."

"Good."

* * *

Walking out of the elevator, Raven glared lightly at the sight of Ruby's other oldest friend apparently. She could feel some anger being present as she sighed at the sight of Raven walking out. The look of question mixed with anger being ever present in Blake's eyes that actually made Raven chuckle softly at. She knew that she was going to have some fun with this if she really did get angry at Ruby over what had happened during the day.

Hell Raven wasn't even sure if she wasn't going to need to snap the woman's neck if she was really that angry about it. She was already forming her mental apology to Ruby about why another person she knew turned up dead.

"Not going to lie, I had hoped you would have gone before I got here."

"That's why I'm here." Raven said in a calm tone. One that was enough to make Blake actually wonder how she hadn't been arrested for killing someone. She was never really sure if she hadn't and the woman had always joked that she had done it before. "It would be wise for you to drop anything about the interview. Otherwise you and me are going to go a few rounds, and I want you to know I don't fight fairly and when it comes to Ruby, I wouldn't mind going to jail. Would give me a chance to go a few rounds with some people I feel like they got off easy."

"Two thousand people cancelled their pre-orders Raven. And while that is a tiny amount, that one action is just going to get more people interested." Blake said softly as Raven just harshened her glare.

"I don't care. Short of Ruby doing something stupid with her money, she is all but set for life from her royalties alone. That is also assuming that worst case scenario her two very well paid girlfriends can support her. Because her home is well paid for in full and even then she knows I'd always have a place for her, be it in my home or a job." Raven dead panned as Blake began to rub her eyes carefully.

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean all she did was make people more curious about it. I'm not heartless. I know how bad she was after it happened. She stayed at my house for nearly a month... I can't tell you how many times I was woken up from Ruby screaming and my Mom rushing into the room to be practically kicked out for my Dad to take over. Believe me, I know how much Summer fucked her up mentally that was just re-enforced in the foster system. I just wouldn't want her to need to start constant reliving that because every single television host, dj and reporter now wants to know. Best case they know to keep their mouths shut. Worst case it is going to drive Ruby into a worse mental state if not a secluded life.

"How are her fans reacting? They'll be a better judge."

Taking a few steps closer to the elevator, Blake just sighed rubbing her eyes gently. "Mixed bag like always. Most are understanding and disgusted by Lisa Lavender for pushing the point, at least half of the cancellations are from people feeling like they are owed an answer like that and then the rest are just disgust at Ruby for any sort of reason you can think of feeling like she is owed better and should give them everything plus more... and then there were the same creeps that are mad that Ruby still won't return their creepy packages of used condoms and the like." Blake spoke as Raven gently tapped the card on the sensor to set the elevator off. "So you might want to have security upped at her signing."

"Good to know. I'll let the security company and the space owners know. But chances are they won't do shit. It is the one good thing about security." Raven said with a calm tone as they both could feel a relaxed demeanour start to over take them. But Raven had to put an end to it. Raven looked towards Blake as she took a step closer. "And I'm not joking Blake. Drop any sort of complaint. You know I'm only a phone call away from Ruby. The staff here know me plus I have picked the lock at the top of the stairs several times to show Ruby how safe it is... and given the fact that she doesn't have Emerald or Coco, and between Lisa and Sun my fuse for the day is cut extremely short... can you guess what I'd do if you push Ruby?"

"I'd rather not think about that." Blake said taking a step back. All her bravado having faded due to the confined space she was trapped in. She had a shrinking idea of how she could even stand up for herself if everything did go south. All she did know was that she could in theory take the older woman in a fight. She just knew that the odds of that being something she could walk away from let alone crawl were slim to none.

"Think about it before you snap at Ruby." Raven said as she lightly tapped the wall by Blake's head with a closed fist, as she just took a deep breath as she spun around and walked off the elevator as she slid a key into the lock before tossing it open.

"I've got no idea what you are talking about Nora... I never promised you anything of the sort. Look, do you want to come up or not?" The sound of the irate woman everyone in the apartment knew was Weiss. "No you can't scale the side of the building up. You can take the elevator like everyone else... or if you want to be special, you can take the nearly thirty flights of stairs. We just need to open the door up for you."

Hearing the comments, Blake just sighed as she walked in with Raven. Smiling at the sight of the duo, Ruby just leaned against the arm of the chair. "Glad to see you two didn't fight each other... and I'm sorry I walked off Blake. But I still can't talk about them to strangers. I promise we can get super drunk later. Reese and Pyrrha are already all for it. Even promised to stop by Raven's place to pick up some delicious stuff."

"Hang on Nora." Weiss said covering the speaker of her phone. "Is my ex working?" Weiss asked the room as Raven almost reluctantly nodded. "Great... having a salad then..." Weiss mumbled as she looked back at her phone, "Look can you decide on the stairs or the elevator? Because Reese and Pyrrha are bringing over Raven's food." Weiss said as she moved the phone from her head. "She hung up on me."

"She is probably just rushing to get ready... Raven's food is like the single best thing to come from my time with Roman and Neo... and you've all fallen for it. Even the people who eat pizza and ribs with a knife and fork." Ruby chuckled as she picked her phone up off her chest as she could see Blake taking the seat next to her. "And Emerald isn't going to be here until midnight at the earliest... which is going to be amazing."

"Says you." Raven said taking a few steps towards Ruby as she gently just rested a hand on top of her head. "I'm heading squirt. Call me if anything goes wrong, and call the order ahead of time." Raven said standing up before looking at Weiss. "No salads. And if I find you are my ribs with a knife and fork I'm going to beat you with a rack of them."

Watching the older woman leave Weiss just sighed as she looked at Ruby. "She was joking right? I mean we've known her nowhere near as long as you... and I can never tell when she is joking."

"Neither can I... I just know that her and Summer were close friends... even met my Daddy together... and then when Summer became the ultimate bitch... Raven felt like she failed Summer and thought I was dead until Qrow brought me to her place for lunch the day I met Salem." Ruby said before sitting up properly as she just took a deep breath. "Now that my oldest friends I'm not dating are here... I've got to tell both of you something and I want your honest opinion."

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Smiling as she could see Reese and Pyrrha walking off the elevator with Nora behind them. The sight of Reese craning her neck up caused Ruby to chuckle a little. She knew that it was a simple act that was her being shocked at seeing the place for the first time since the move. It was a little funny to Ruby how that was everyone's reaction.

"Come on Reese. My arms are getting sore." The tall red haired woman sighed as Ruby just took a step to the side to cause Reese to nearly run into the home.

"Jesus Ruby... when you said your place was huge I thought you were joking? What's in this room?" Reese said pointing towards a door as Ruby just chuckled taking the case from Pyrrha's hands.

"Coco's closet... and it was converted to do that job and it is a bit small. Pyrrha you've been here right?" Ruby asked as the taller woman nodded her head a bit shyly. "Cool... do you mind if I ask you to keep an eye on Reese? I have the small terrace locked... but not the big one. And my office was the small bedroom... so can you just not go in there?" Ruby spoke leading the trio into the heart of the home where she rested the box on the counter. "And Nora... I don't even need to look. You know the rules." Ruby scolded as she could see the ginger haired woman walking in front of Ruby as she began to empty her pockets placing the items onto the counter.

"I wasn't going to do anything this time." Nora sulked placing multiple strips of metal onto the counter. "Where are the other buzzkills by the way?"

Smiling as she broke the seal on the box, Ruby could hear a loud gasp followed by a door slamming shut. "Coco is away because fashion week is this week and she is in...Vacuo? I think that is where. And Emerald is rushing back because of the interview I had today and she was only staying in college to study and should be back in a few hours." Ruby said hoisting some bottles up as she quickly bent down to start placing them into the smaller fridge. "As for Weiss and Blake... they are out right now... doing me a favour and are also going to get some spirits because beer always gives me pretty bad nightmares. And Weiss refuses to drink anything that isn't a cocktail because some stupid reason."

"Okay, hold up... that isn't fair." Reese said walking out of where Ruby could see was her bedroom looking slightly miffed over something. "How come your bedroom is literally is as big if not bigger than mine and Pyr's entire apartment?" Reese said cutting in between the duo as she looked at the small and quickly filling up fridge of beer. "And multiple fridges? How the hell?"

"Think about how I feel... we live in the same building." Nora said with a frown as Ruby rolled her eyes. "Anyways she is still stupidly rich and a property baron."

Smiling as she shook her head, Ruby closed the door as she looked at the sight of Pyrrha quickly catching Reese before she was about to run off to investigate something else. Something that made Ruby super thankful for just because she knew how much trouble Reese could get into without her being around. Even if she was just by herself.

"I'm not a property baron. I have two places I care about. This place and the one I let Blake live in rent free that was where Coco, Em and me lived before here... as for the house... I just wished someone would buy it... even if it was just to tear it down and do something with the land... maybe then I can put that monstrous time behind me..." Ruby said as she quickly shook her head. "And my mind is starting to slip so let's change from that topic." Ruby said as she could just barely register Pyrrha walking around the counter to hug Ruby tightly.

Feeling the strong arms hold her, Ruby began to squirm gently as she took a deep breath and gently slipped out from the python like arms. Taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes, Ruby just felt like she had to do something as so she wouldn't get breakdown without Emerald or Coco around to try and talk her back.

"Put the lockpicks and firecrackers back Nora." Ruby said not opening her eyes as she gripped the edge of the counter. She knew that something was bound to snap. And she just hoped that it would wait until Emerald was back if it had to be her.

"You okay Ruby? I mean I caught the interview..." Pyrrha said softly as Ruby just took a final deep breath holding her hand up to her friend as she quickly stood up and opened her eyes.

"Yeah. I should be fine. The interview shit I got over quickly... Raven's barbecue always has made the worst things that have happened to me seem better. Including just talking to her while we eat it. And I still don't do too well with women hugging me that tightly Pyrrha. The fact that I need to constantly remind Nora that we are at the top of the building and that I don't like to imagine needing to break through like triple strength safety glass to get my present out from its home if this places goes up." Ruby said as Reese quickly spun around and walked towards the book case where she could see the damaged tomb opened up to a seemingly random page.

Smiling a faint smile, Reese looked back towards Ruby and she couldn't seem to not draw comparisons to the still heavily damaged and scared children's book and Ruby's body with her sleeves rolled up to reveal some very distinct scars that she remembered being told by Ruby it was from when Salem had her chained in the basement and she tried for hours trying to snap the iron cuffs.

"Surprised you haven't gotten it fixed with your bigillions of money where you can have a room dedicated to Coco's outfits alone... and a study of your own... and two fridges. One dedicated to booze." Reese complained as Ruby just laughed softly.

"I thought I always wanted to... but I learned I don't really. I feel like it would remove my sister and father's sacrifice for me. And I actually have three fridges... one is in my office where I do all my writing but it is almost exclusively for quick meals. And Em would actually be really mad that I'm using her dinner prep fridge for this." Ruby said as she could see the trio just looking at her with confusion. "Pretty much when we are eating breakfast... or while it is being made, Em will prep food for dinner that night and just leave it in the fridge. And I still do have a nasty habit of starving myself. To the point that Em and Coco have actually had to bring me to the hospital. So they decided that I give them a week heads up before I do a massive binge and they stock up that fridge and will text me about dinner time to remind me to eat."

Groaning a little Ruby just smiled as she could hear a knock on the door. "Pyrrha can you watch them... I'll be back in a bit. That is probably Weiss and Blake back with the rest of the booze." Ruby said with a smile as Pyrrha just nodded her head.

Walking down the hallway, Ruby just smiled faintly as she leaned up to the peephole as she just smiled at the sight of Weiss taking a few steps back just smiling as she could see the small legion of workers that Ruby had seen around the building before holding various things.

Opening the door, Ruby just smiled as Weiss began to lead the horde into Ruby's apartment. Not even missing a beat Weiss stood in the middle of the foyer as she spoke up. "Spirits should go by Nora, the glasses and mixers other side. Ice should go in the big freezer. Anything else use your own judgement. I trust you all." Weiss said as Ruby quickly walked up to her as if wanting to know what was going on. "Figured that you didn't have the things for cocktails, plus think of it as my house warming present to you. Blake is going to be on the next elevator up with the food. Raven said we should defer to your stance on the food and then she threatened me if I had a salad and then demanded I had something called 'burnt ends'."

"Lucky...there best be some extra for me. Those are like my favourite thing ever. When it comes to food at least." Ruby said rubbing her stomach as Weiss just looked at her confused. "They are a lot better than what you think. Especially the ones Raven makes. And I only had like two servings of it today."

* * *

Resting her head against the elevator, the green haired woman raised a hand to rub her eyes. Just hoping that there was no one in her home but her girlfriend herself. If just so she can wrap her in the hug she deserved.

She knew that this had all happened because she wanted to stay at college so she could get a few extra days of actual studying. But she also knew that if they were alone, she was going to just holding onto Ruby tightly and not let go until she knew for a fact that she was going to be alright. She knew that Raven could only do so much. Especially given the topic that had come up.

Feeling the elevator stop, she began to gently shove herself off the wall as she picked up the bag that had been resting on the floor. Smiling brightly as she could see the door open, she began to walk the short distance towards the door. Dropping the bag as she reached into her back pocket, she just smiled as she produced a key.

Sliding it into the lock as she gave it a twist she just frowned as she could hear a group laughing softly. She knew that she shouldn't have expected her to be alone, but she was at least hopeful that it was going to be the case.

Picking up the bag, she began to walk into the apartment, just kicking the door close loud enough to hear a small 'eep'. Smiling as she walked down the hallway and into the foyer where she could see the small brunette that was her girlfriend quickly looking at her.

"Em!" The woman yelled as she quickly lunged forward, scarcely giving the woman enough time to respond dropping her bag as she caught the clearly inebriated woman. Hugging her, Emerald just smiled faintly as she felt Ruby holding her tighter. "I'm glad you are here... it has been so long and... and I miss you. And after today... and because Weiss tricked me... I'm a bit drunk and already had a bad nightmare last night." Ruby whispered slightly louder than she had probably intended but she wasn't going to scold Ruby for it.

"It has been a while Ruby. I missed you too. But it is only a few more weeks before I'm back forever unless I need to repeat which I doubt I will." Emerald whispered softly as she gave a small sniff as Ruby just began to squeeze her tighter as if the second she let go than Emerald would just fly away. "Who is all here?" Emerald asked as Ruby looked up at her with a look of sorry in her eyes. "I'm not mad Ruby... I'm just curious. You know I could never be mad at you."

"Just Weiss and Blake... Nora and Pyrrha and Reese were here earlier but they left." Ruby began as she began to just rub her cheek into Emerald's chest. "And I know you would have rathered it just be us."

Smiling as she bent down and planted a chaste kiss on Ruby's lips before pulling back. "I would have, but they are my friends as well and I haven't seen them in just as long. We can always just wait. But how are you feeling? Coco told me you had another nightmare about Salem killing us and releasing Beo and Wolf onto you." Emerald whispered as Ruby began to frown.

"I wish Coco didn't say that. But I've been fine. And I haven't been drinking beer which normally does cause bad nightmares and I did take my medication before hand. Blake has been making me a drink she called 'Caipirinha' and it is great. I can't believe I've gone this long without it." Ruby said as Emerald just carefully looked at her. "I've only had like nine... but we've been here since like six and it is now like one. And I missed you."

Smiling as gently lifted Ruby up, Emerald couldn't help but laugh softly as she could feel Ruby's legs quickly shooting up to wrap around her hip as Ruby just simply lowered her head down onto Emerald's shoulder. She just knew that there had to be something better, but she couldn't think of it.

Walking into the living room, Emerald stopped as she could see Weiss and Blake quickly look at her and Ruby with a wide grin on their faces. It was as if they knew something that frankly as far as Emerald was concerned she didn't really care. Right now her main desire was to just make sure that Ruby was going to be fine.

"So Blake... two major questions. One where did you get Cachaça and most importantly two why have you decided to just pour one of the sugariest cocktails down Ruby's throat. I mean couldn't you have gone with like a pain killer?" Emerald asked with a happy tone as she began to sit down, just smiling at the clear cocktail in a glass just resting on the table.

"I didn't want coconut. You and Coco teased me last time I got a coconut milk curry." Ruby mumbled as Emerald just chuckled in a soft tone as she began to hoist Ruby into the seat next to her.

"Plus it wasn't that hard. You walk in with a Schnee and you can get a lot. Plus even if she wasn't there, I can bribe my way into most high end places where they will give up that kind of stuff. For the record though it was either that or a baijiu cocktail. I think I made the right call." Blake said calmly as she began to take a sip from the white drink in her hands. "Want me to make you one? We still have time. We were just talking about how come you and Coco never wear white?"

Smiling a little as Ruby reached towards the glass, Emerald just carefully plucked the glass from her hands just enjoying how Ruby smiled resting her head on top of Emerald's shoulder as if that had been her intention to hand it to her.

"Coco tends to get very angry when we don't wear clothes she designs... and she has limited our colour pallets to what she likes. And when your girlfriend is a fashion designer and you don't really care how you look because most of the time you are in chef clothes and when you are done you are too exhausted to even care about anything but getting home... it is a lot easier." Emerald said with a smile as she took a small sip before she pulled the glass back to just look at it. "And you make a pretty mean caipirinha. But I shouldn't drink much. I'm clearly going to be on nurse duty tomorrow."

Giggling a little Ruby lowered her hand onto Emerald's midsection as she just took a deep breath. "I've never been sick from being drunk. Just medication... and concussions... and really really bad nightmares. Once or twice anxiety did cause it." Ruby said with a small smile as she began to kiss Emerald's neck.

Chuckling a little, Emerald began to move Ruby's head up. "And Ruby, you are far too drunk plus we have company sitting literally right across from us." Emerald complained as she could hear a huff coming from Ruby. Turning towards Weiss who had been giggling almost constantly. "Did Ruby smack her head? I swear she only gets this horny when that happens and while it is fun, it isn't healthy for brain cells." Emerald added as she could see Weiss just covering her mouth behind her hand as she just took a deep breath. "And what is with the both of you? Do I have something on my face?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I should get going soon anyways." Weiss said taking a large gulp from her glass. "And she didn't. She has just been happy. Super... super... super happy. Something must have _ringed_ for her today." Weiss said as she just finished the drink as Blake began to laugh softly. "I need to go down a flight Blake you can come with me... you are drunk and I'm not letting you drive." Weiss said standing up as she placed the glass down, chuckling softly as she could see Blake quickly downing her drink before slamming the glass down.

"Hey princess... since when did you get an apartment here?" Emerald asked softly as Weiss just smiled at her.

"Since I took over management of the building, and several others. I also have rooms there as well." Weiss said as Ruby just chuckled softly.

"Guys! Come on! I want to have some fun times! I haven't seen Emerald in what feels like months. So just leave... you can talk with sober Ruby tomorrow. I promise we'll have plenty of time to talk... maybe. Possibly. Depends how much Emerald and I have when it comes to alone time." Ruby said with a smile as she let her hands drift lower. Just smiling as Emerald began to raise the hand once again.

"And I keep telling you Ruby. You are far too drunk. So let's just get you dressed and in bed in time to get eight hours."

"Fine. Talk about a party pooper."

"Whatever Ruby."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Groaning as she placed a pillow onto her head, Ruby took a deep breath as she could hear a loud knocking on the door. Groaning louder in the attempts to tell whoever was there to get away, but it just caused her to groan louder before she felt a hand being placed on her back.

Shifting a little to look at who it was, and Ruby just smiled a goofy smile at the sight of her green haired lover just looking at her holding a tall glass filled with an off lime green coloured liquid. "How much do you remember from last night?"

"Nothing after that second glass of the sugary drink Blake lied about. I don't even remember you getting here. I didn't embarrass myself did I?" Ruby asked as she could feel Emerald helping her up into a sitting position as she was handed the glass. "And see? I told you I was fine after that Lisa Lavender interview."

Chuckling softly as she could see Ruby sniffing the liquid carefully. "Don't think about it. Plug your nose and drink it in one gulp. A friend in college showed me it. Called it something like 'the hangover fixer elixir'. Just trust me and drink it." Emerald spoke as Ruby began to groan gently as she used her free hand to block her nose as she used the other one to gulp down as much of the sludge as she could.

She knew that Emerald wouldn't try and poison her through food or drinks. But just the feeling of it and what tastes were coming through was enough to churn her stomach further and further. Opening her eyes as she handed the glass back to Emerald. "You did try and make a move on me last night though. In front of Weiss and Blake. And then after they left. I was minutes away from actually handcuffing you to the bed." Emerald said with a chuckle as she could see Ruby just blinking her eyes powerfully to stop what had to be eye shattering light coming from outside the room.

"You can't blame me. I miss having my girlfriends around. Coco might have left yesterday... but I haven't seen you since that week break you took four months ago. I know because I wrote two books since then." Ruby complained as Emerald just sighed softly as she placed the glass down onto the nightstand as she began to shit around and just wrap Ruby up in a hug.

"Despite how some people might think it is fun... I don't want to be a sugar baby Ruby. I promise once these tests are done... you know I'm going to be here all the time. And when I'm not I'll be working with Raven and Sun. So you and Weiss will see me a lot." Emerald said as Ruby just held a hand on top of Emerald's. "Plus it sounds like you slowed down writing if you wrote two across four months."

"Weiss and Sun broke up... she is supposedly dating Fox now. You remember Coco's friend. The blind guy. Apparently his family is kind of well off and she met him at a party her family threw which Sun stood her up and from there Weiss and Fox have been dating steadily." Ruby mumbled softly as she just enjoyed the feeling of Emerald rubbing her stomach gently. It had seemed to just calm the queasiness that the drink had caused. "She even tried to tell Raven she wasn't going to have any of her barbecue and instead wanted a salad."

Chuckling a little, Emerald just planted a gentle kiss onto the side of Ruby's neck. "Something tells me Raven isn't the type that would allow that." Emerald said as she began to lay down properly as Ruby just rolled to rest her head on top of the green haired woman's chest. "But let's stop talking about other women. Instead let's give what is mostly onion rings, soda, bananas, ginger and bacon grease time to do it's work." Emerald said as she could see Ruby just looking up to groan softly. "Yeah... I'm intentionally not telling you about the secret ingredient. It would without a doubt make you go running to the bathroom." Emerald said with a chuckle as Ruby nodded her head. "And the cocktail Blake gave you last night is pretty sweet. The booze she used is made from sugar cane, you then add in sugar and just a touch of lime. Plus I had what remained of your last glass. It was pretty sweet." Emerald started as she could feel Ruby shift a bit to let her girlfriend under the blanket. "So please tell me that you really don't have anything planned today because it is now about one thirty in the afternoon."

Smiling as she held Emerald closer to her, Ruby just took a deep breath. Just so she could feel Emerald being close and not really being a trick her brain was playing on her. "Besides taking my medication and watching some stupid shows and sleeping late. I planned to do absolutely nothing. And I only missed the medication so other than that I'm still in the clear." Ruby said with a deep breath as she just held Emerald close to her. "And don't get up to get them. They can wait. I have until like ten to take them."

Sighing a little, Emerald just held onto Ruby in a one armed hug "Fine. Although you remember what your doctor said. Don't try and go cold turkey if you aren't liking them. They are powerful and the withdrawal can kill."

"I know Em. I just want some more sleep. Or at the very least to be with you. I never get time to be with you. And the only way this would be better is if Coco was here... but she couldn't ditch this show. But she'll be back next week. And then I just have the stupid signing and we can stay together for a long time which is what matters."

"Okay. But Weiss and Blake do plan to come up later. I invited them to dinner." Emerald said as Ruby just took a deep breath. "So if you just want to sleep we can. It will make me feel a lot better given everything." As Emerald was done, a distinct chime came from the nightstand causing her to twist her arm to quickly pick up the phone.

"Who is it? If it is Raven tell her you aren't going in. You are mine until the weekend after my book signing and if she wants to argue tell her to call me." Ruby complained as Emerald just chuckled softly as she quickly typed something before locking her phone and dropping it.

"No. It was a friend from my course. We had planned to meet up and do some stuff to prep for the test. I forgot to tell him yesterday about how I had to come back." Emerald said softly as Ruby just pulled her tighter. A feeling that would have brought her some comfort, but she would need to get used to it again.

It was just going to take some time.

* * *

Grumbling softly as she picked up the keycard and tap it against the sensor. Seeing Blake standing there as Weiss just rubbed her eyes. "So... it looks like Ruby is finally wanting to settle down. You going to become the normal control freak?" Blake asked in a soft jabbing manner as Weiss just took a deep breath as she rubbed her eyes.

"Maybe because everyone doesn't realise how fun things can be once you follow the rules. Besides, I'll only do it if Ruby wants it." Weiss said happily as the doors began to open.

"I believe that as much as I believe people saying that Ruby is super aggressive and threatened to kill her fans." Blake said with a chuckle as they began to walk out. She didn't even need to look over to know that Weiss was scowling at her. Knocking on the door, Blake could see Weiss coming to a standstill with her arms crossed.

Her anger being ever present as Blake just smirked at her. "What? Is it so wrong to know that I know what Ruby likes, and know how to plan extravagant parties and ceremonies. Plus I was one of the first people that Ruby came out to."

"I was there as well if you recall. It was after you tried to set her up with a fifth man. And she would want Sun there as well. Even if you don't. And you never know... Emerald might have him as a best man..." Blake taunted as she could see the scared eye twitching a little as the door opened to reveal Ruby still dressed in her pyjamas. "Ruby. Glad you answered the door. Where do you stand on Sun being present when certain knots are tied?"

As the words left Blake's mouth Ruby began to blush as she shot her hand out to cover her mouth. "Shush. I haven't even picked out a ring for them yet." Ruby hissed as she could see Blake simply rolling her eyes. "Besides, Sun would be there if Raven can afford to close shop for the day. He is one of our closest friends."

"Thought I was." Weiss spat letting her hurt out as Ruby just rolled her eyes at the comment. "Come on Ruby. He is my ex. You wouldn't want me to be in pain? I mean as your unofficial maid of honour, that would mean I need to suffer as he was there."

"I haven't picked one yet. This is all in the hypothetical. I need to file so many freaking files and we'd never be able to have a church wedding like Em always wanted. Now shut up, let's go and eat. You two just need to shut up about this. I want to have everything in place first." Ruby countered softly as she gestured for them into the apartment. She could feel some happiness as she could hear Blake and Weiss grumbling softly as they could see Emerald carefully pouring some liquid into a pan before a pillar of fire was ignited.

The sight of it was enough to cause Weiss and Blake to stop in their tracks as they watched the pillar of blue and yellow flames that just caused Ruby to just smile at. The smell of pepper had filled the room as Emerald just smiled faintly as the flames began to die down.

"The hell are you making?" Weiss snapped as Emerald just rolled her eyes gently as she placed the pan back down onto the stove top.

"Something of my own creation. Kind of has its roots with steak au poivre. I used a different cut of meat, and made this really earthy sauce. Don't worry about the fire I know what I'm doing princess. I am after all getting a degree in this." Emerald said with a smile as she just took a sigh. "Besides Ruby has this place heavily insured because we frequently have Nora and Sun up." Emerald continued in a soft tone as she spun around grabbing the hand towel as she opened the oven to pull out several plates.

"Can we not talk about my ex?" Weiss pleaded as she crossed her arms and took a seat n the stool next to Ruby. "And since when can you speak French?"

"Can't I just know the occasional word. It happens when you are learning how to cook. Like I doubt Coco knows the ins and outs of certain clothes history... but knows at least how to pronounce them." Emerald said with a smile as she pulled out another pan filled with the cuts of meat. "Also when and why did you two break up this time? You didn't decide to toss Blake that proverbial bone did you?" Emerald said laughing softly as she could see the trio blush before glaring at her. "You're right... pretty sure we'd never hear the end of that as we pick up what is left of Blake's mind."

* * *

Pushing past the crowd of various men and women, Coco was about ready to scream. "Where the fuck is Velvet!" Coco yelled as she looked towards the several models she had been working with and at least knew the last she knew where Velvet would be. "Seriously, I don't care what she is doing! Just tell me where she is! Right now my fuse is short and unless it is a good reason I'm starting a war path." Coco continued as she walked up to the redhead that had been close enough to the woman in the last few days who Coco had now been looking for.

"She said she was starting to panic and had to walk outside for some fresh air. I think her boyfriend just broke up with her or something. She hasn't been herself for the last few days." Octavia said as Coco began to sigh rubbing her eyes.

"Thanks Octavia. I'll go deal with her. Get the group ready. We are on in fifteen minutes. And tell Dew that she might be making double runs because she is the closest to Velvet's size and frame that the outfits will look right." Coco said, not waiting to even bother waiting around. The quicker she got done with this, the quicker she could just end this week early. She knew that she could get a flight super easily just so she could wrap her arms around Ruby and just continue to tell her about how much that she was going to murder Lisa Lavender if she ever saw the woman in person.

Shoving through the doors Coco entered the smoking area where she just sighed softly as she could see her once roommate starting to pace frantically. Removing what little ceremony she could muster, Coco flew towards the brunette and gently just grabbed her shoulders causing her to stare at her.

"Velvet... what is going on. Octavia is worried, and frankly if my mind wasn't on how Ruby is doing I'd be as well. You hate being out in this area and you don't have nerves about this. This is your second year being here with me." Coco said in a soft tone as she could see Velvet starting to take panicked breaths as she just stared into the sunglasses. "Are some of the models bullying you? Are some of the other designers? You know I'll help no matter what the problem is... but I need to know what is the problem."

"It is just I found out before I left, Flynt was cheating on me and I know I can't just cry because you need me because that one model quit on you and you'd much rather be with Ruby after that interview, so I can't quit on you." Velvet sobbed gently as Coco just gently pulled her into a hug. Taking some extra time to just gently rub Velvet's back.

"Ruby has Emerald right now Velv. Would I rather be with her as well instead of here because of that interview... yes. But I'm here. And so are you. You need to dump that cheating prick the first second you get. I don't care what he says. You know if you need a place, we've got that spare room. And even with Ruby's phobia, we wouldn't mind you being there as well. What I do mind is that you think this all takes priority over your mental health. The girls are happy to run double. If you just want to cry and scream about someone dumb enough to cheat on you, I'm very sorry but it will have to wait until my slot is done. But after that I'll be with you one hundred percent. I'll even run drunk dialling detail."

"I have no idea what that is..." Velvet said softly as she separated from the hug as she simply stared at Coco.

"It is a term Ruby coined to describe what happens when Blake and Neptune have a few too many to drink after a recent break up because they always decide that is the time to get back with the ex. Or in Neptune's case I think it is more of an excuse to get a beard." Coco said with a small chuckle. "But seriously Velv, I don't mind which option you go with. If you want me to stay here for a few days fine. If you want to go out and get drunk and come back to throw up, I'll hold your hair back. Don't bottle this crap up and don't hide it. Hell we can get the gang together here and we can all take turns mocking that dumbass." Coco said softly as she gently flicked Velvet's head. "Stay back here if you want Velvet. The show can wait. I just need to go up and introduce the styles and models. Then I assure you I'd be back here to just talk to you."

"What if I don't want to talk?" Velvet asked softly as she could see Coco just shaking her head gently. "Does Ruby break down this bad and often?" Velvet asked knowing her friend well enough to know that there had to be a reason she was so persistent about this.

"Not often any more. But they can get bad. Hell just the last night I was there she socked me in the ribs from a bad nightmare. She dreamt that her sister was in our bed, Summer trying to kill her before morphing into Salem and Yang turning into Emerald holding my decapitated head. But regardless, she is getting better. Especially when she remembers to take her meds. But when she does slip it tends to be a really bad one. So Emerald and I have learned for some things we do need to pressure her to talk. According to her shrink it helps a lot more than our naive attitude when we were younger." Coco said as gently held Velvet out at arm's length. "Regardless, the option still stands. You can stay out here, or I need you in a dress. Either way we are talking."

"I'll go and take the dress..."

"Nice to hear Velv."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Groaning vocally as she tossed the spatula down, Emerald quickly raised her other hand to just rub her face. "Ruby. I want to make sure you are well fed! Especially because I'm leaving tonight." Emerald said in an exasperated tone.

"I don't care about that Em! I don't ever get to see you seemingly now days and I just want to spend more time with you." Ruby continued as she just stared at her. "Seriously I've gone without food... and even if I got really hungry I'd gladly order out. I've seen you a total of five days in the last two months. Is it so wrong for me to just want to spend some time with you?"

Sighing once again, Emerald just knew that this was the kind of thing they had fought about any and every time Emerald was meant to leave for college. It was becoming more and more common which had caused more and more of her to be annoyed by it.

"Ruby, I have literally a handful of tests left. Once those are done, you and Coco will have me all to yourself until graduation. And then, I'm all yours. You'll have me so much you actually will get annoyed of me." Emerald said softly as Ruby just crossed her arms and pouted.

"I could never get annoyed of you. You and Coco mean the world to me. If I didn't have either of you... I wouldn't have made it through Salem... I wouldn't have had the confidence to start getting my stories published... I wouldn't even have it in me to get up in the morning let alone fight through the years... so is it really just wrong for me to want to be with you?"

Hearing a bag being dropped as Emerald just stared at Ruby they both could feel the anger towards the gestures both had, just seemed to crumble as they heard a throat clear. Looking towards the brunette, Ruby just smiled at the sight of her. "Em wants to cook instead of just cuddle." Ruby said as she quickly ran up to Coco and wrapped her in a hug. "And I'm sorry you had to call your trip short."

"That monster making sure you are well fed." Coco sarcastically said as she could see Emerald just laughing softly. "And I don't care about that. I got the important I can't have someone else do parts done. All else I would have done is networking which thankfully the main models I work with know where that stands in priority to me." Coco said as she smiled at the sight of Emerald walking over to wrap her arms around her neck and planting a kiss on her lips. Sandwiching Ruby between them causing Ruby just let out a contented sigh.

"At least you understand why I was doing it." Emerald said pulling back as she rested her head on Coco's other shoulder as Ruby just continued to sulk as it would seem. "Weiss and Blake have been super weird recently. So just keep an eye on them. You know how they get when they get weird and how much Ruby gets influenced by them."

"Weird how?" Coco began as the trio started to separate as Ruby quickly spun around to latch onto Emerald. A sight that Coco had seen countless times before and had been on the receiving end herself a few dozen times. It was Ruby's attempt to squeeze a few extra minutes of contact and affection with the plan to try and spin some emotional angle to get Emerald to stay until the last minute. "Because seriously they've been known to be a bit batty already. Like how they think Raven wouldn't actually kill them. And not to mention Weiss has been dating Sun on again off again since highschool." Coco continued as she could see Ruby just laughing softly.

"Sun and her broke up for good this time. New guy and everything in her life. Anyways they keep wanting to know how come we don't wear more dresses, or how white would really look good on me and you. And how do I feel about churches..."

"You and I both don't like dresses, white is not your colour. At least primary colour. Maybe some trim or accessories. And the church thing is weird. You have any idea what set them off down that track?" Coco asked calmly as she just took a deep breath looking at Ruby just gently swaying with Emerald. "Ruby, do you know who Weiss is dating now and how long they've been going out?"

Pulling her head back from Emerald, Ruby let out a loud sigh as she just stared into the hazel eyes of her other girlfriend. "I think she said it is Fox... your friend from college... and they've been going out for a few months. Long enough for him to learn Weiss is allergic to latex. I don't know when is that common for straight people?"

"I'm so going to crack him in the back of the head if that is true. I last talked to him last week and at any point he could have mentioned he was dating Princess. I was even like 'oh hey Fox, you are getting up there in years. Thinking about settling down any time soon?' and nothing." Coco said crossing her arms as Emerald just smiled resting her head on top of Ruby's. "It does sound like he'd pop the question. You know with impending blindness and all. And they'd be trying to get us to go along because Weiss doesn't have any friends as old as us. Bit shocked that she doesn't know only the bride is meant to wear white. Although I think you would look great in a dress for her wedding. But if you are in the wedding party, you just know I'm going to be the designer because I refuse to let you or Ruby wear anything nasty or store bought for that."

"I mean I'd wear a dress for that. I'd even forgo my normal black or red rule of thumb." Ruby said with a deep breath as she just held Emerald tightly to her once again. "By the way Coco I got a lot of compliments about the outfit you chose for the interview for me to wear. Even if I did have to call it short. The make up girls and assistants all liked it. And don't be mean about Lisa. She was just doing her job... bad enough some of my fans are already up in arms. And I want the both of you to promise you aren't going to lead the mobs to her."

"We promise." Both Emerald and Coco recited off knowing that they did actually have some sway over Ruby's fans. And knew that they would listen to them to actually get Lisa Lavender fired and knew how hard Ruby would take it.

"Look, I'm exhausted. Em I take wants to get some food done... so Ruby why don't we go have a shower together, Emerald I'm sure will join us once we get nice and soapy and only a little bit dirtier than when we went in." Coco said as Ruby began to pout a little as she looked between them. "Or you can stay out here. But I do need a shower and at that point I may just crash for like two days. I'll either see you in the bathroom or not." Coco said as she spun around and started to walk towards the bedroom as Ruby just frowned staring into the red eyes of Emerald.

"Promise you'll be back there as soon as you can? That way Coco and I can send you away properly. Right?" Ruby muttered as Emerald just smiled leaning down to kiss Ruby as deeply and passionately as she could.

Pulling back, Emerald just smiled as she gently brushed Ruby's cheek with her thumb. "I promise. I'll have enough food made for you and Coco to have a few days of food which shouldn't take me more than five, ten minutes to finish up. You just go and make sure Coco's knees start buckling that way she has more of a reason to sleep and you two can be like an old married couple and sleep until I'm back."

"That sounds great... then when you get back it will be your turn to become exhausted from that. I'll even wear that one collar and maid outfit you like... and make sure Coco is in her best strict mistress outfit." Ruby whispered softly as she leaned back into the embrace with Emerald.

"I'll count down the days then. Because that will frankly blow my mind to a new plane of existence... to go along with what I just know, will be a case of dehydration. Hell I might not even make it to the end of my tests with that mental image."

"If you do really well I'll even do something really really special for you. But I'll save that for when you get back." Ruby said with a smile as Emerald just continued to look at her with deep confusion but desire. "Now hurry up... Coco gets near insatiable when she is tired. And is never as fun as when she is well rested. Plus me and you haven't had any fun time together for a while which I think might be the cause of the fighting that has been going on." Ruby said softly as she could see Emerald just smiling as she leaned down to kiss Ruby once more.

"Go, I won't be long Ruby."

* * *

Rubbing her eyes gently, Ruby began to stretch gently as she started to shuffle towards the kitchen. She could feel some minor thirst from the long night, but she just had to admit that she was happy that Emerald had relented mostly and had accepted that they were going to spend at the very least the first week of her being back far away from their friends and family.

Stopping mid step, Ruby looked up as she could see Emerald yawning a bit as she dragged the back of her hand across her face as she turned her back. "What are you doing up Ruby? It is after midnight." Emerald asked as Ruby just felt all the sleep being removed from her at the sight.

"I was thirsty... are you feeling alright?" Ruby asked as she came up behind Emerald and just wrapped her gently in a hug. "You seem very sad. If this is about the tests... don't worry. You are going to do fine. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad about the cooking thing. I know I was just being selfish."

Sniffling as she turned around, Emerald just hugged Ruby gently. "It isn't that Ruby. You are the one person that I've ever met that deserves to be selfish." Emerald said with a soft tone as she just gently kissed the top of Ruby's head. "It is just some things going on right now in my head that I don't want to really talk about."

Hearing that Ruby quickly pulled back to just look at Emerald. The sight of which was enough for Emerald to just feel worse because of the situation she was put in. "I know you and Coco are here for me... I promise when the time is right and I feel confident I'll tell you."

"If you want I could get you an appointment with my psychiatrist Em... it won't leave his mouth unless you say it is okay. I just don't want you to bottle it up. I know first hand how bad that can get. And I don't want you to get hurt. Coco and I won't do anything but make you feel better, or die trying. You know that." Ruby said with a soft tone as she could see Emerald relaxing a little. "I don't care who you talk to Em. Even if it isn't me or Coco."

"That is always nice to hear Ruby." Emerald said as she was about to separate, Ruby quickly held onto her tighter as she just simply rested her head onto her shoulder. "Ruby I have to go. If I don't, I'm going to be late."

"Message me when you get there... and remember you aren't alone. I'd always be there for you and so would Coco. Even if you don't want to tell us right away. If you need us we'll be there for you like how you'd be there for me and Coco." Ruby said with a soft look in her eyes. Just the sight of which caused Ruby some pain but not nearly as much as the fact that Emerald had appeared to be in. "And seriously message me. Or Coco... and don't do anything drastic and permanent."

"I won't Ruby. I promise you I won't do anything of the like." Emerald said with a soft but seemingly genuine smile on her face. "I just want to get to college, sleep and then cram these last few nights before the tests. Then I'm coming right back here. I don't even have anything but a few changes of clothes in my room at college." Emerald clarified as Ruby just took a deep breath as she took a few steps backwards to just stare into Emerald's face.

"I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep until you text me Em. And don't give me the concerned 'you need sleep' speech. I've gotten by on less than two hours before and that was with nothing being needed of me. But you do."

"I'll be fine Ruby. I promise you. Just try and get an hour or two more of sleep. Otherwise you'll have me worrying. Especially because you have had a lot harder episodes."

"But I'm medicated for those and I have a therapist on near enough twenty four seven phone call support. You don't. So let me be worried about you. You don't need to be worried about me. Not in this regard at least." Ruby said sternly as Emerald just smiled faintly.

"That would be a lot more intimidating if Coco and I don't need to have a spare key to your office because you've dropped twenty pounds in a week from not eating."

"It was five and I regained that." Ruby said as she walked with Emerald towards the door. "And remember, take frequent breaks if you get tired on the road. I'd rather you arrive late than not at all. And most importantly remember Coco and I love you. Very very much. And even if Coco doesn't say it as often as I do, but she does show her love more often than me. I just want you to remember that." Ruby said as Emerald opened the door. Quickly lunging into a hug Ruby just took a deep breath. "Remember. You aren't alone Em. Just because your parents were dumb enough to make you feel alone... doesn't mean Coco or I will."

"I know Ruby. And I love you and Coco too." Emerald said leaning down to kiss Ruby once more. Pulling back from the lip lock, the green haired woman just smiled down at Ruby whose eyes started to open again. "And give Coco this from me once she is up." Emerald said leaning back into a kiss as Ruby joyfully met her half way to it.

Seeing Emerald walk off, Ruby could feel a frown just grow more and more as she could the elevator doors closing. But she knew that Emerald would keep her promise. She always did. Or at least she always tried her hardest to do and never forgot about any promise that she had made to Ruby.

For now all she had to do was trust that Emerald would keep this one like she had for every other one that she had made. The only thing that made Ruby feel uneasy was the fact that she knew how hard that first step was through first hand experience and how it had always seemed so much harder once she knew that people would be there for her. She had just hoped that Emerald's mind wouldn't get caught in that same paradoxical thinking her own mind did for so long.

Closing the door, Ruby just sighed as she turned around and not even bothered to get a drink of water. Instead she had just wanted to hold Coco closer in case she had started to feel as bad as Emerald did. Ruby didn't know how she'd be able to live with herself if both of her girlfriends got hit hard over something that she knew they shouldn't because Ruby wasn't hit that hard mentally. At least not nearly as hard as it could have been if she wasn't already in therapy over that kind of thing.

Sliding into the bed, Ruby just clung onto Coco who she was overjoyed at the feeling of affection being returned. Even in her sleep, the feeling of just one of her girlfriends seeming to be at ease was enough to relax her a little. Though as far as Ruby knew and had seen Coco always seemed to be fine. She had never even got Coco's mind elsewhere from the task which was at her fingertips either. So as far as Ruby knew nothing ever could really keep Coco down short of something happening to Ruby or Emerald. Something she had already told them a few times.

Simply resting her head on the pillow as she could feel Coco starting to drape herself over her, Ruby just sighed gently. No matter how much she had felt this feeling, it had just become a bad one knowing that her other girlfriend had been in pain and was just bottling it instead of talking to someone... anyone about it. At least if she knew if she was talking about it then it would be fine. But this... it had just felt different and a new type of painful.

* * *

Groaning softly as she rolled over, Coco glanced up to just feel some shock as she could see her girlfriend that normally slept the latest just being wide awake with her phone next to her. As if she was waiting for something.

Pushing herself up, Coco began to rub her eyes as she looked towards Ruby with a smile on her face. "I told you that cheese before bed was going to give you weird dreams." Coco said softly as she started to see Ruby blinking hard as she used her other hand to just rub her eyes. "Did you even get any sleep?" Coco asked as she leaned back and pulled Ruby into a gentle hug.

"It wasn't that. And I got some. I just got Emerald before she left." Ruby began as Coco just nodded her head in slight understanding. "Something is hitting her hard and she is developing the bad kind of fun thoughts and wouldn't tell me anything. And she just texted me not that long ago saying she is safe in her dorm room." Ruby said as she could see Coco looking at her with a deep amount of concern. "I reminded her that we are here for her... and that if not us we'd get her some professional help. But she just walked out."

Taking a deep breath, Coco could see some great conflict going on in Ruby's mind as Coco just began to let her sleep deprived brain catch up. "Ruby I know you hate being out of control for this kind of thing. But I'll tell you the same thing I tell Emerald when she has the same worries about you. We can't force her. All we can do is remind her that we are here for her and we won't shun her."

Sighing gently as she held onto Coco, Ruby just took a deep breath. "I would have liked it if you guys would have been a bit harder on me during my really really bad times. Just because I do need to be forced to open up and I tend to not want to risk that if I can and I really should at times." Ruby muttered softly as she just held onto Coco. "And I was going to have a fun day with Blake and Weiss because Weiss wants to invest in something new and Blake wants to join in... and now I can't give them my full attention."

"I'll call Neptune. He is still in the same town as Em goes to college. Just to keep an eye on her. As for Weiss and Blake, just tell them that you aren't feeling up to do the... whatever attempt this is to anger Papa Schnee and Blake trying to flip Weiss fruitlessly. I know I need to call Fox to check that story out because seriously if I'm the last one he has told from my small circle from college that he is dating Princess, I'm going to punch a blind man. Keep some bail money ready."

"Don't hit Fox. I don't even know if I got the name right. Plus I don't know if it is the same one. I mean we are still the only people out of all of our friends that have solid relationships. Not even Nora and Ren have that honour." Ruby countered as she stared at Coco who just smiled and gently planted a kiss on her lips. Pulling back to just groan softly. "And you didn't brush your teeth last night like you said you did."

Rolling her eyes, Coco just chuckled as she began to shift Ruby around so she was sitting on her lap. "I did. Kind of. You forget I made out with two incredibly hot women in many places and didn't exactly have enough energy to do that again. So calm down about that. Plus there isn't anywhere my mouth has been that yours hasn't been." Coco said with a smile as she could see Ruby just frowning as she could see her girlfriend just frowning as she sighed gently resting her head on Coco's shoulder.

"I still feel bad about Emerald." Ruby mumbled as Coco just smiled as she gently tilted Ruby's head. "I feel like a failure of a girlfriend. I can't even help one of you in something that I understand a lot from a first hand experience."

Sighing a little, Coco just frowned as she stared into Ruby's silver eyes. "I know Ruby. I know how you feel useless. Believe me. Me and Emerald feel the same about you when it gets bad. But there is nothing that we can really do. Short of you really wanting us in. Even your shrink agrees that is the best thing that we can do." Coco said with the same concerned but logical tone she had used any time Emerald had been in the exact same situation where she had begged to be given some idea what they should do."

"I don't know. You both mock him and what he says. Like all the time. So how come I'm meant to listen to him with this kind of thing but you and Em get a pass?" Ruby asked skeptical as Coco laughed leaning backwards before jumping off the bed with Ruby quickly wrapping her arms and legs around her.

"You can mock and still take the advice. Plus if you recall, I'm the one that doesn't have any sort of mental health issues besides being so awesome." Coco said softly as she opened the bathroom door with one hand. "And what needs to happen is you need to trust Em to come to us. We trust you. What you need to do, is if this really is bothering you, remember I'm here. Or your shrink. And let Raven know we might take a holiday. All three of us."

"That would be fun. But it doesn't stop me earning the bad girlfriend trophy. Especially because I need to leave you for a few hours today."

"I'll be fine. I promise you. I need to simply make a few calls and snap at Fox if he is dating Princess."

"No punching him."

Sighing long and vocally, Coco just lowered Ruby down. "Fine. I won't punch him. But I will hurt him."

"We can talk about that later, but I swear if you are trouble... I'm going to bust a can of neon yellow spray paint in your wardrobe before I come and get you out."

"Fine."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Smiling as she looked at her brunette haired friend, Weiss just couldn't help but enjoy the fact that she was alone with Coco while Ruby and Blake were in her office. "So tell me Coco... you've got a birthday coming up soon... what size of ring are you?" Weiss asked as Coco just simply rolled her eyes.

"I'm a size 'M' and I don't suggest getting me anything like that. Because I'm pretty bitchy when it comes to that kind of thing. Plus my birthday is still like, three months away. So instead, just giving me some time to be alone with my girlfriends on a beach somewhere would be aces." Coco said with a smile as she pulled her hand free and began to flex her hand. "By the way... Ruby says you have a new boyfriend... says it is blind as a bat Fox." Coco said with a smile as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Ruby is a gossip at points. I swear. But yes it is your old friend. I just got tired of needing to be the only mature one in a relationship." Weiss began as she just sighed gently. "Just so happens that it pisses my father off royally. Something that I missed once he got used to Sun." Weiss said with a small smile as she could see Coco just chuckling at. "Don't worry. I'm not using Fox to get some sort of reaction. I actually enjoy him and his company. We actually get to talk about things besides and I quote the highest brow thing Sun brought up 'does this turd look like a semi colon or what?', with Fox, we actually talk about things. Like the works of Milton. Which while he isn't my favourite poet, and I'm obligated to say my favourite author is Ruby. Point is I like being able to have a deeper conversation." Weiss said with a smile as she looked towards Ruby and Blake walking into the room.

"So that should see you through for two years. All you need to do is listen to me when I say you don't need to put forward a story every other month." Blake said with a smile as Ruby rolled her eyes. "I'm serious Ruby. The actual printers can only move so fast and as it is, preorders for your stuff is insane. I mean did you even consider that movie deal?"

"Whoa whoa. Ruby... people want to make one of your books into a movie? Does this mean I get to make you a really really nice dress for the red carpet? Not to mention something for Em because let's face it if that doesn't get her in a dress I don't think anything will." Coco said with a chuckle as she could see Ruby rolling her eyes once more.

"Not with the conditions they want. They want to control the casting, the script and half the royalties... I don't care so much about the money but I want to be the final say on casting. I have very specific ideas in mind for characters. And I do not want my stories to be altered by much." Ruby sulked as she could see Coco just smiling at her. "We should get going either way. Otherwise you'll miss what you already said was a good chance Blake." Ruby said hinting at least that her friends could gather that she wanted some help.

Sighing gently Blake nodded her head as Coco gestured for Ruby to come closer to her. Gently accepting the hug, Ruby tilted her head up knowing what was going to come next. Smiling at the chaste kiss, Ruby could feel her joy increasing as Coco pulled back.

"While you are out, if you by any chance find a really really nice leash... you should totally get it. Em and I would love it. So would Flora." Coco said as Ruby began to blush as Blake and Weiss she knew would be deeply confused.

Pushing Coco back to glare at her a little, Ruby could feel some anger just growing as Coco started to laugh. "You guys don't have a pet do you? You two do know that it is super against the board... and even if you do own the top floor here, that isn't going to stop them getting pissed and I can't hold them back on that regard." Weiss said as Ruby began to cough as it seemed like Blake was able to piece it together about what was said.

"Weiss... they don't have a pet. But that does lead to all kinds of disturbing thoughts. I'll explain it to you later." Blake said in what she knew was going to get Ruby angry but she also knew that Weiss wouldn't let up until she was certain that there would be an explanation.

As Ruby was about to storm away, Coco quickly caught her hand and pulled her closer. "Wait Ruby. Serious this time. Did you take your medication?" Coco asked in a near whisper as so she didn't actually make Ruby mad by bringing that up with their friends being close to her. "I ask because you know I'm going to worry, Em is going to worry and even Raven is going to worry if you didn't." Coco continued in a soft whisper as she could feel Ruby just nodding a little.

"I did. I don't want to add on top of Emerald's issues. Nor do I want to feel like an even worse girlfriend and make you worry as well." Ruby whispered in an even softer tone as Coco just smiled and gave her one tighter hug before letting her go. "And remember. You promised to not hit Fox."

"He is dating Princess, and never thought to mention that when we talked about anything new happening in his life." Coco pouted as she tried her hardest to make a case for this before she relented. "Fine... I need to check up on Velvet anyways. Flynt was a jackass that cheated on her. And then I need to make sure my normal models aren't in trouble."

"That is terrible for Velvet..." Ruby began as the quartet walked towards the door. "You can tell Velvet that she can... you know. Just don't leave us alone." Ruby whispered softly as Coco just smiled, holding the door open.

"Already figured Ruby. And you know I wouldn't." Coco said taking a deep breath. "And don't let princess buy me something like jewellery for my birthday. Don't use your knowledge of what I do and don't like to be used against me." Coco continued as Ruby just smiled at her.

"I promise I won't let Weiss buy anything of the sort for your birthday." Ruby said with a smile as she quickly stole a kiss from Coco. "Remember, no hitting Fox."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Hearing a knock on the door, Emerald just sighed vocally as she walked towards it. Opening it, she just frowned as she could see blue haired man standing on the other side. Rubbing her eyes, Emerald just sighed as she stepped aside gesturing for him to come in.

"Sorry Em. But Coco literally threatened to cut parts off that I'm rather attached to."

"Nep... you need to learn out of all three of us, I'm the most likely to cut things off. Coco is more so the bone breaking type... and Ruby just emotionally manipulates people. She doesn't even always intend to do it." Emerald said taking a deep breath. "Now what was the reason that she wanted you here." Emerald said yawning as she walked towards the bed where she just plopped down on top of.

"To be clear, she didn't say much. Just that she and Ruby felt like you were getting lonely and they didn't want you to be left alone... but more importantly how the hell is your room like five times the size of mine?" Neptune said offended at the room choices because everyone he had been in had been a lot smaller than this one.

"You forget I have two highly paid girlfriends and they both treat me like a sugar baby. I had to fight them to let me pay my own tuition." Emerald said taking a deep breath as she pulled her pillow down. "And I'm not feeling lonely. Not entirely. Just when ever I'm back with them I feel like I'm the worst girlfriend... and just some things came up when I was with Ruby and Coco last night. Namely how I feel largely inadequate to be with them."

Cracking an eye open, Emerald just sighed as she could see her friend taking a seat on the desk across the room to just stare at her. "You know Ruby, my girlfriend who has seen shit who breaks down at most new women in unfamiliar surroundings... or from having a really bad nightmare. Meanwhile I'm here getting a degree and partying."

"Wasn't that what Coco was doing a few years ago? You know before she got that lucky break with Ruby's first tv interview." Neptune said as Emerald let out a bark of laughter.

Chuckling as she could see Neptune looking a little confused at the gesture before she shook her head. "Calling what Coco did partying is like calling Weiss a duplicate Oliver Twist. Her idea of a wild night since high school has been a few sex on beaches... and then calling it a night with some cuddling. Meanwhile, while I'm not the type of girl like Reese, we both know I can pack away the alcohol and I tend to do just that. Especially with Mercury." Emerald said with a smile as she could see Neptune's brow furrowing. "Oh don't tell me you haven't noticed him. He is that amputee that has a surprisingly firm looking ass."

"I mean yeah his ass does look firm. But I thought you were a lesbian." Neptune said as he started to get comfortable. "Either way, chances are you could probably use some food. Because I know I can."

"I'm bi... Ruby and Coco are the only ones out of the three of us that are lesbians. But you are right. I could really use some food. I haven't eaten anything since last night. And even then it was only a single bowl of chilli. Which wasn't even as spicy as it should be... I'm telling you there are some major cons to having two girlfriends." Emerald said with a small sigh as she started to stand up from her bed just rubbing her eyes. "And it is typically more cons than what you'd imagine. But also a lot of pros."

"I can only think of cons. Like a cramp bed... if someone is a blanket hog... Coco's clothes taking over a joint closet." Neptune said as he began to stretch jumping off the desk as he started to walk towards the door. "And do you have any idea how annoying one woman can get when it is that time of the month... I'd shudder at the thought of more than one. Because that just practically takes out a month every month."

"Nep, if you weren't gay, your stunning lack of knowledge about female biology would make that obvious." Emerald said with a smile as she could see him quickly turning around. "I know I know... you claim you aren't. But there are an awful lot of rumours going around the fraternities and sororities that say you and Professor Khan enjoy certain roleplays."

"And don't believe them. The fact I have a girlfriend is proof I'm not gay. Not to mention Sorority women are just bitchy. To go with the douchiness of frat bros. Meanwhile I'm just some guy that enjoys a glass of wine while I work on my homework and study."

"Speaking as someone with girlfriends who can drink a lot... that is sounding pretty gay. But also like a really nice time. Minus the studying. I'm just ready to crawl into bed with my girls and sleep for an eternity. Especially because I got promised some fun things which I hope Ruby still honours."

* * *

Smiling softly as she stared at the various rings, Ruby just felt all her joy redouble as she could see the item being slipped onto the man behind the counter's little finger. "It is titanium band, all ten of the diamonds are all of the finest cut and are responsibly sourced." The man spoke as Weiss carefully grabbed the ring between her gloved fingers as if to inspect it.

"Don't get me wrong, they do look super pretty. But it doesn't seem... right." Ruby mumbled as she looked towards Blake who she was happy at least understood what Ruby meant. "One isn't fond of large stones and one doesn't even like them at all."

"Do you have any puzzle rings? Or claddagh? I think that would cover all the bases." Blake asked as she looked towards Weiss who just shook her head.

"It would be wise... maybe then you can sell the bridge you desire because I count half of the diamonds are flawed. In one of them it is a bad flaw. The clarity is like the setting of some slasher horror movie." Weiss interjected as Ruby was at least thankful for them being here because of how useless she felt on this topic. But she knew that they wouldn't mislead her.

"Those are kind of ancient don't you think? Why don't we look at some tension rings."

"I could have your job and this company with three phone calls. You are dealing with a Schnee who you already tried to sell one of her closest friends crap." Weiss bit as she looked towards Ruby who seemed a bit lost. "They are traditional engagement rings still used for a reason. They have a simple elegance to them with little to no gemstones." Weiss said more for Ruby's clarification as she could see her starting to glow at that thought.

"Fine, fine. If that would be something more up your alley." The man spoke as he accepted the ring from Weiss' hands. "Puzzle rings would be a lot harder to fix if one of them is off, as for the claddagh it is important that it is on the left hand and never the right." The man spoke as he walked briefly a few steps over before pulling out a new tray.

Sliding a ring onto his little finger, he simply just smiled as he held it out towards Ruby. "While this isn't a modern multi band puzzle ring, it is a three ringed gimmel ring. It has a single black diamond on the central ring with several rubies and emeralds on the other two. The bands are made out of pure sterling silver which has been made with titanium instead of the traditional copper." The man stated as he handed it towards Ruby and Weiss.

Her face lighting up to a much brighter shade as she could see Weiss shaking her head at what was obvious. A shocked expression at how happy Ruby seemed to increase as she could see the man walking back holding a remarkably simple ring of hands coming up to hold onto a heart with a crown atop the heart. "The ring is a claddagh. It is made with grade five titanium. Which is an alloy of aluminium, vanadium and tiny percentages of iron and oxygen with most of it being titanium. It is one of the hardest things available. Unfortunately or fortunately I only have this in a size K. but you did say you were looking for one in that size correct?"

"I did and she would love that. What about the gimmel ring? Is that possible to get in a size M?" Ruby said knowing that she was being hopeful. But she knew that she couldn't accept any other ring for Coco. She knew that Emerald would be overjoyed at such a simple ring. It just screamed what Emerald had always been. Simple but elegant. Meanwhile Coco had always bragged about her and Emerald and what better way than to have the gemstones from where their name came from but not having a bunch of extra ones gems littering the rings.

Smiling as she looked towards her friend, Weiss just couldn't help but enjoy the way Ruby just started to vibrate with excitement as Weiss unfurled a small piece of paper to show the single letter that Ruby had been looking for.

"Perfect... I'll take both." Ruby said as she could see the man just smiling at the sale he had made. She didn't even really care about any of that. She knew the rings were going to be perfect. And that was all that mattered.

"Ruby, you sure you don't want to look around?" Blake asked as Ruby just smiled at her.

"No. It is perfect for them. And given how neither have nickel... everything is perfect for them." Ruby said as she could see the rings being placed into two boxes. "I can already imagine them sitting on their fingers. Letting the world know they are taken."

Ruby knew that at this point she was just being a romantic. But as far as she was concerned with most things that had happened to her she just wanted to be allowed that. That one pure romantic thing that she knew most women always dreamed of being on the receiving end of.

"I'm sure you could find out yourself, but for the claddagh, the point of the heart going towards the fingertips on the left hand symbolises an engagement. Going away from the fingertips on the same hand symbolises a marriage." The jeweller said taking a deep breath as he could see Ruby nodding her head in understanding. "Okay, cash or card?"

* * *

Slamming the shot glass back, Emerald began to contort her face a little before she slammed the glass down on the counter as she could see the blue haired man just looking a little shocked as he took a sip from the glass in front of him.

"Come on Nep. We're three hours into the demanded six hour binge you wanted." Emerald said shaking her head a little as she could feel her mind starting to cloud. "All you've had is half a bottle of rosé... and have been nursing a second of three shots that are still sitting in front of you." Emerald continued as she could see the man coughing into his elbow.

"I'm not much of a hard spirit drinker. I don't understand how you can stomach that kind of thing." Neptune said with a sigh as Emerald just chuckled at him. "At least I talked you away from that 'oddka'... who would think cucumber and spinach is what vodka needs. Or worse wasabi." Neptune said as Emerald just sighed.

"How come out of all of our friends... you are the biggest bitch when it comes to trying new things? You might have enjoyed it." Emerald said with a sigh as Neptune just took a deep breath as he glared at her. "I agree, I doubt I would have enjoyed either. But now I'm going to question if I'd ever enjoy it. It will forever be one of the things that will keep me up at night."

Chuckling a little, Neptune just quickly took the mouthful of the shot. "What other things keep you up at night? The fact according to Reese you have a huge ass apartment? The fact that you have a super well paying job? The fact unlike me and so many other students you'll get your degree with zero debt? How about the fact that you don't ever seem to need to worry about one girlfriend and the other one you'd need to worry about has an... I don't know how you would classify Raven to her who I legitimately think would murder a whole congress of people to just make sure she is safe... and then kill some people in prison."

"Ruby considers Raven her mother... and Raven considers Ruby her daughter. But I do shockingly have things to worry about. Like how I'm the worst girlfriend." Emerald said as she just stared ahead as Neptune just looked at her a little confused. Something that Emerald didn't even need to look to know that it was going to be there. "Look, I'd tell you, but I'm not joking that it can't get anywhere near my girls. Because you'll have a very very pissed off me and you know they'd believe me over you."

"What, you going to tell me that there is another girl? Because while I don't know much about your relationship, I feel like Ruby would forgive you and Coco who while would be super pissed would eventually forgive you for a one time thing." Neptune reasoned as Emerald just rolled her eyes as she took another drink from the brown bottle in her hands.

"I didn't find another girl. I don't think there is another one. I already have two." Emerald began softly, almost remorsefully as she took another drink. "I would be lying if I said I have been faithful though."

As the words left Emerald's mouth she could hear her friend coughing violently as he patted his chest before looking over towards her. "I was joking... but you should tell them. They would seriously forgive you. I mean Ruby doesn't seem capable of anything negative besides towards her biological mother. Like not even towards Salem. And Coco seems like she'd be the type to understand that accidents do happen. I assume you were drunk because without a doubt you three have the single most solid relationship ever. I don't even think my grandparents who've been together for seven decades has as solid of a relationship as you three." Neptune said as Emerald just took a deep breath as she swallowed the last of the bottle.

"Yeah figured you wouldn't be able to talk about this. Drink your wine and last shot. Then we can leave." Emerald said with a small smile as she could see the man wanting to ask for more information, but also wanting to stay in ignorance. "Trust me Nep, I'd gladly kill you to keep the secret, Coco will probably stab you assuming you are lying... and Raven... no one is sure what she'd do thinking someone was trying to tear apart our relationship." Emerald said softly as she could see the man clearly wanting more. "I'm not joking Nep."

"Seriously... what happened?" Neptune said gesturing towards the drinks as she could see the bar tender understanding. "Because again, I'm sure you could think of something that Coco would understand because I'm positive again that Ruby would forgive you. Like it would take literal murder towards someone she cares for, and or torture for her to develop any kind of negative feelings."

"Fine. I'll tell you. Just don't tell them. I can't stress this enough. Take it to the grave with you. I'll tell them when the time is right."

"Okay. I promise."

* * *

Smiling as she replaced the fake flowers in the vase, Ruby just smiled as she could hear Coco humming from her closet as the door opened. Quickly walking over towards the couch and jumping over the back Ruby just smiled as she could see her girlfriend entering her line of sight.

"I talked to Velvet. She is getting a flight back and I promised I'd pick her up... and Fox said he was sorry and he didn't remember Princess being our friend." Coco began as she walked over and took a seat as she pulled Ruby into a one armed hug. "And most importantly for you, Neptune has promised that he'd keep an eye on Em. They said they were going out for a few drinks after dinner to just talk. But tell me how was your day?"

"Fun. Blake found something good, and Weiss was easily talked away from many rings that she was looking at for you. I suggested just watching our place while we go somewhere sunny where there is a private resort... and she accepted it."

"Thank you." Coco said kissing Ruby chastely before pulling back. "And that is exactly what I told her in not as many words. It would be great. Getting to see you and Em in new bikinis would be great."

"Seeing you and Em in anything new is nice..." Ruby hummed out as she just took a deep breath. "But let's just put on a movie, cuddle and order something terrible for us because when Em gets back we are back onto healthy things."

"Sounds great."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Twisting the key in her door, Ruby took a deep breath as she could hear a knock on it. Sliding down, Ruby took a deep breath as she placed her hand over her chest. "I know... I know... I promised I would be able to... but I can feel a minor panic attack starting." Ruby said as she just began to slide down against the door.

"Ruby, you know I can't help you if you don't open the door. You know I won't force you to open it. I know you are well stocked in there, and even a bathroom. If you wanted to you could survive in there for months. I just want to make sure you are going to be okay." Coco yelled through the door as Ruby just took a deep breath. "Velvet is just gone into the guest bedroom to unpack. Now would be the chance to open the door so we can talk. I even have some news on the Emerald front... but if you don't open the door, I'll just text it to you."

Taking a deep breath, Ruby reached up and twisted the key to unlock the door as she began to quickly scurry away from the door. Just so she could hide under the desk. Just in case she or Coco was wrong and Velvet was going to harm her. She couldn't take that chance. She just had to put distance between her and everyone just so she could run just in case.

Hearing the sound, Coco took a deep breath as she counted to five as she opened the door and quickly stepped in before closing it and just took some solace at the sight of Ruby's leg quickly being pulled under her desk.

It was a simple retreat that Coco couldn't exactly shame her for. It was something that she knew was one of Ruby's small quirks that no one could ever really explain. Nor did people really want to explain it.

"Lock the door." Ruby said from her position as Coco just shook her head as she twisted the key. "You didn't let her in did you?"

"You should know me better than that Ruby." Coco said as she walked over towards the desk as she could see Ruby starting to crawl carefully out. As if she was an animal testing the safety around its burrow with a predator lurking nearby. It was a sight that often caused many of their friends amusement but to Coco she knew the truth of the matter. "I thought you were getting better. I mean you can go and have an interview without me or Emerald being present." Coco said with a smile as Ruby just took a deep breath and quickly spun around slowly just to make sure they really were alone.

"I know all that, and I am. But just seeing her... even when I know Velvet isn't going to harm me. I just can't shake that feeling." Ruby said with a panicked breath as Coco just smiled and held her arms open that Ruby all but dove into. As she felt the arms wrap around her, Ruby took a deep breath as she balled her hands up and pulled Coco tighter to her. "How is Emerald?"

Smiling at the feeble sound that came from Ruby, as if she wasn't sure if she really wanted the answer, but Coco knew that Ruby really did. Even if it was something bad that had happened. Otherwise she'd be in just as much distress if not more.

"Neptune said they talked, and Emerald has told him a little. And from what he gathered it is because she is feeling less and less like a valid person. Apparently she really doesn't enjoy the lavish gifts we give her. Because she is feeling less and less of a person and more and more of a sponge." Coco said as Ruby looked up at her with confusion. "I know you don't think she is. And I know I don't think she is. But she is just feeling worn down because she doesn't think she deserves them." Coco continued as Ruby began to frown and rested her head against Coco's shoulder. "And Neptune thinks there is more, that was just all he could gather from their talk over drinks."

"I... don't want her to feel like that. But I just never have had the chance in the past to show you and her how much I truly loved you two with gifts. Salem just always took all the money that was meant to get to me and give me a tiny amount that was meant to get me through the month." Ruby muttered as Coco just smiled as she kissed the top of her head. "How can we help her?" Ruby asked looking for some advice. Coco had to have something that they should be able to do.

"When she gets back, we need to talk to her in private. If that is the ultimate cause, we just need to talk to her about where her line of comfort is. I mean I can imagine it is jarring to her. She went from both of her girlfriends earning at most the same amount as her... to one breaking millions and even buying a really really nice penthouse that she then spent even more money on making sure everything was right... and her other girlfriend being one of the biggest up and coming fashion designers. Meanwhile she is still in the same place where she only got the job because the first girlfriend demanded she get the job." Coco began as she just smiled at Ruby frowning. "She probably just feels like she isn't able to know if she can stand on her own two feet. Do you not remember how much she had to fight us when she wanted to go back to school?"

Seeing the confusion on Ruby's face, Coco just smiled as she held her tighter and began to rub her back. "Emerald wasn't raised in the same environment as you were Ruby. Nor was I. You always loved gifts because you had so little, and I loved giving gifts because of my parents."

"I just want her and you to be happy..."

"I get that Ruby, but buying her a paring knife worth one hundred and fifty bucks with a specially ordered emerald green stained handle costing even more. For a gift because she got into a culinary course. You know we know you love us. And you know that we love you. But if it is enough to put Emerald's mind at ease that I stop giving her really nice new outfits... I'm going to stop that." Coco said with a smile as Ruby just took a deep breath.

"I suppose I could stop buying her things that aren't a necessity. But how do I know one day you two won't think I stop loving you?"

"I should do what my parents always did anytime I said something stupid. Namely smacking you over the back of your head. You know if I ever thought that I'd be screaming at whoever is controlling you. You know that. And I'm positive Emerald would do the same. Because there is seemingly no way you can have any negative emotions... all your anger and hatred is tapped out with two of the worst people to ever exist."

"I don't hate Salem... at least not nearly as much as everyone assumes I should. I only suffered her because of Summer. And I do hate Summer. I really really do hate her with every fibre of my being. Even if hatred will cause me to end up in a bad place... as long as Summer is in a worse place I'll be fine." Ruby said as Coco just took a deep breath and rubbed her back. "And I know that makes me just as bad as Summer... but still."

"It doesn't make you anywhere nearly as bad as Summer. Speaking of which, Blake texted me. You've gotten another letter in the fan mail from you know who. And she is waiting for you to make the call about what to do with it." Coco said as Ruby felt her breath hitch. "I can't tell you what to do. Which is why Blake is holding onto it to go along with the rest." Coco said softly as she took a deep breath and just enjoyed the fact Ruby had held onto Coco tighter.

"Why won't she just listen to me and burn them?"

"She doesn't open them and chances are they could contain something important. You never know." Coco spoke softly as Ruby just pushed her away as she started to wrap her arms around herself as she walked to the wall furthest from her and the door.

"It never is or was. It is always the same thing. Her wanting to meet outside our two days every year... and asking for forgiveness. All wealth and property she once had a right to is mine... and I don't even want it. Just no one else wants it either because they all just remember the same thing... the same thing everyone but me does. Even you and Em..." Ruby said taking a shaky breath as she raised a hand to just gently grasp her hair. "The days I spent cowering with the corpses of my mutilated sister and Daddy. The fact I nearly starved to death... the fact I was coated in both of their blood... that is all people remember about the building. And it is a stupid historical building now so I can't tear it down."

As Ruby ranted, Coco recognised the signs that Ruby had shown so many times in the past. Gently cupping her cheeks and forcing Ruby to stare into her eyes, Coco just took a deep breath as she took some solace in the fact that Ruby gathered what she was attempting and mimicked it. Just the fact that the message got through was enough to relax Coco a lot more.

It was a sight that had once been so common in the past and so hard on her and Emerald, that it made her a little thankful that she and Emerald were taught how to help Ruby in these early moments of the panic attack striking.

"You feeling better?" Coco asked softly as Ruby began to nod her head. "Do you want to come out now given Velvet is probably out or would you rather wait?"

"Wait... no... I want... I don't know."

"Should I give Raven a call to come by here? Maybe bring us some dinner?" Coco asked as Ruby nodded again. A feat that just caused Coco to smile. "Normal order?" Coco questioned once more as Ruby started to nod once more. "Okay, I'm sure she'll knock on this door to let you know she is here. But I need to go to make sure that Velvet is doing okay."

As Ruby was about to speak, her mouth opened before closing as if she was caught between a rock and a hard place. Placing a finger on Ruby's lips Coco just smiled at her. "I know Ruby. And Velvet knows that you don't mean anything by this. She knows you more than well enough to know that." Coco said with a calm tone as Ruby just smiled. "Don't worry about that Ruby. Just stay in here if you want. We'll be in the living room."

"Thank you Coco."

"Don't mention it Ruby. I just want you to be comfortable. And if that means I need to stomach some spicy food that is way out of my comfort zone... so be it." Coco said as Ruby just pouted as she stared at her. "You know I have a weak stomach when it comes to spice Ruby."

"And I keep telling you Raven's burnt ends aren't spicy. She just smokes them."

"And yet you constantly smack my hand and become feral whenever I try to try some of yours... and then the one time you threw a hissy fit when I gave you some white bread to go with it."

Puffing her cheeks, Ruby just glared at her. "That is because you were trying to steal my favourite food besides cookies or strawberries... and then wanted me to desecrate it by adding bread to it."

"I'm not having this argument again. I just don't see the appeal behind it all."

"I'm telling you it is just a dry rub and smoke and it is delicious. She won't tell anyone what is in the rub and not even Emerald knows about which woods are used besides cherry. Because Raven makes the chips herself and soaks them in something secret." Ruby pouted as Coco just smiled and shook her head. "Remember... burnt ends... and nothing else for me."

Taking a deep breath, Coco just smiled as she placed a chaste kiss on Ruby's lips as she walked towards the door. "Do me a favour though check in here for my heartburn crap. Otherwise I'm going to be rolling the dice and I don't like that thought."

"Kitchen cabinet where I keep all my medication. I saw a box of it this morning." Ruby said calmly as she walked with Coco towards the door. "And if Velvet tries anything... just scream. Fear or not... I won't let something bad happen to you." Ruby continued as Coco unlocked the door as Ruby dove in to give her one last hug.

"Velvet is harmless Ruby. Even if she wasn't, I'm used to dealing with crazy models and I have a good ten pounds on her. Not to mention it is impossible to get the jump on anyone in our place, something that was intentional, remember?"

"Phobias can't be reasoned with Coco... and Summer was at a disadvantage agains-" Ruby began as Coco placed a hand over her mouth to stop her in her tracks.

"That is going to lead to a bad place Ruby. It always does. Don't worry about me. You focus on trying to collect your thoughts enough. Okay?" Coco asked as she lowered her hand to just stare into Ruby's eyes.

"Okay."

* * *

Smiling as she felt the elevator stop, Raven walked out of it as she just smiled as she knew that it would do her some good just to make sure that Ruby was going to be fine. She did know from past experiences that Ruby tended to be a very shy person and knew she also tended to be fearful of women.

So as far as she was concerned, this was just wins all around. She wanted to just simply make sure that Ruby wasn't going to do something stupid after she offered someone help when they needed it.

Which she knew was always a possibility. And knew that Ruby would never intentionally do it, but that didn't mean Raven wouldn't step in if she actually thought that someone was going to be a danger to Ruby.

Knocking on the door Raven just smiled as she could see it quickly opening to reveal Coco standing there. "Ruby is still in her study. But I suppose it is a good thing you are here. She was all fine for when Velvet wasn't here and now that she is, she is wanting to stay there. And I already assured her once that everything was going to be fine. But you know how she gets. Already had to stop two panic attacks early today."

"What was the cause?"

"She accidentally set her mind on the path of thinking about Summer. And specifically about Tai and Yang and the house. Same thing whenever she thinks she could be alone with some woman or if a woman would be alone with someone like me or Em. Ignoring the fact that Em and I wouldn't let death stop us from being with her." Coco began as she accepted the bag from Raven as she started to walk towards the inside of the house. A small smile being ever present on her face as she could hear Raven walking behind her. "In hindsight I shouldn't have brought up that Blake has a new letter from Summer to add to the stack and that Blake refuses to destroy them until Ruby looks at them."

As Coco continued Raven just began to rub her face gently. "I'll talk to Ruby. And for the record, if you weren't dating Ruby I would have intentionally shoved as many ground up ghost chillies into your order besides the burnt ends. So be glad you are getting this warning. Don't ask for me to remove some of the spices and if you have an issue of your mouth going on fire, drink some milk or beer and eat some bread."

"I get super bad heartburn when I eat spicy food... is it really that hard to do?" Coco asked lowering the bag onto the counter. "Velv, grub is here."

"It isn't that it is a hard thing. It is by the way. It is because it is an insult to any type of chef who has respect for what they do." Raven said in a calm tone as she looked towards the very timid girl eyeing Raven up carefully. "And you, if you harm Ruby in any way... well... let's just say I'm one of those people who doesn't care if I end up in jail. Would give me a chance to catch up with some people I haven't seen in a long time."

"Raven, Velvet is fine. She has issues cursing. A lot of the other models actually pick on her because of how harmless she is. If I wasn't there most of the time she'd be near suicidal." Coco said as she walked towards the stack of plates.

"It is the innocent seeming people that can do the worst things. And I've already fucked up with trusting innocent people with Ruby before. Including her mother and I even expected my brother to be able to see through bullshit. I'm not going through that again." Raven said accepting the plate of just meat from Coco.

"Velvet is so far from Summer she might as well be on a different planet. And Salem... Weiss has a better chance of getting that messed up." Coco said as she could see Raven shaking her head. "Want me to quit while I'm behind?"

"Very much so." Raven said as she quickly left Coco with her friend as she walked back down the hallway she had just been so she could make sure Ruby was going to be fine. She normally didn't like being removed from her shop and placing her trust in others to make sure it was fine, but she also knew that with Ruby she couldn't accept half measures.

She had failed her once and she knew that she would be damned if she failed her once more. Knocking on the door Raven took a deep breath as she spoke up knowing that Ruby was going to be worried on the other side. "Ruby. It is me. Brought your favourite and heard Coco was worried." As Raven spoke she could hear some rapid footfalls followed by the sound of the bolt snapping back into place inside the door before more scurrying feet sounded going away from it. It actually was something that she wondered about until she figured that it was Ruby trying to barricade herself somewhere further into the room.

Happy that she didn't hear any other noise, Raven pushed the door open and stepped in before closing it slightly harder than intended but just smiled as she knew that at least Ruby would know that she was really in the room. Reaching back Raven gave the key a quick turn as she walked towards the desk and placed the plate on top of the desk as she started to look around.

"Ruby, where you at?" Raven asked as she could see the desk chair moving back as Ruby starting to crawl out from under it. "I should have guessed under the table. That should have been my first guess." Raven said with a chuckle as Ruby started to pull her feet up to just stare faintly at Raven.

"No one ever looks under the table. Unless you are a dog. Or just really small." Ruby said with a smile as she could see Raven shaking her head as she walked towards the window and looked out. A smile being ever present as she could see out of the corner of her eyes Ruby reaching across the table to just grab the plate.

"By the way tell your girlfriend that I refuse to change my recipe a second time for her." Raven said as she looked towards Ruby who had started to pick up some of the pieces of meat and tearing into it.

Swallowing the mouthful, Ruby looked towards Raven and she just smiled at her. "Coco gets bad heartburn when she eats spicy things. I've seen her get it from eating blackened chicken. And a few times this peppercorn sauce Em makes can also affect her if she didn't eat anything starchy in the last chunk of time." Ruby said trying to defend Coco as Raven just started to chuckle as she took a seat on the windowsill as she looked at Ruby.

"I'm fine with the whole lesbian thing, surprisingly fine with the multiple women. I almost castrated the last man who had another woman on the side. But why do you have to pick a weak stomached woman?" Raven asked as Ruby just looked at her with a sense of question. "I didn't castrate the man. Just thought about it. And once or twice held a knife to his junk while he slept... you know like writing an angry letter. Just a lot more amusing to me... and actually works."

Gulping a little, not really wanting to ask the question but she knew so little about the man, Ruby was about to speak as Raven shook her head. "It wasn't Tai. While he did have a thing for women, and even tried to talk me into a threesome a few times, he never slept around unless I knew about it and was present. Honestly Ruby you don't need to jump to the conclusion ever man I talk about is your father. What is it you say 'I'm an adult woman and I have needs'. I do think it was shortly after I got the news about what happened though. I'll admit that I wasn't in the best of mental places at the time. And had continued to spiral for a year or so before my dumbass brother came into my place with this timid tiny child."

"Qrow isn't that bad of a person... he just is trusting. And I just now so little about my Daddy. The only people who did know him that I'd actually listen to are you and Qrow. Mostly because I don't trust anything Summer says. It has always been something manipulative to me. At least Salem had the decency to not always try and manipulate me. And even when she did it wasn't veiled. It was just straight forward that she knew she could pit my desire to keep my girlfriends against getting away from her." Ruby said as she could see Raven just taking a sharp inhale as as she looked at Ruby.

"Let's get down to the brass taxes Ruby... I heard you were starting to break down. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you. And that woman looks like she is close enough standing on a rickety stool before she kicks it out from under her." Raven said as Ruby just sighed gently staring at her plate.

"I know that... and I know Velvet doesn't intend to mean me harm. I've known her for since my last month with Salem. But just the fact she is here... and I can't send her away because she does need some friends and I feel like I've won the worst girlfriend trophy." Ruby began as she looked at Raven. "Emerald just kind of confessed before she left back to college where she was having some bad bad thoughts and she didn't want to talk about it and despite how much Coco reassures me. I just feel like I am."

"Emerald is going to be fine Ruby. And the fact you are worried means you aren't the worst girlfriend ever. Trust me. I'm speaking as a once mother and girlfriend of your father, and best friend of your mother. The spouse slash dating level to earn that title is a steep one for you. I'll get it long before you." Raven said gently walking over to hug Ruby.

"You were a great mother and girlfriend though Raven. No one could have known what Summer would have done."

"Wish it was that simple kiddo. Now if you want, we can stay in here and I can play twenty questions of what has you so panicky because something has to be the trigger."

"Promise you won't tell Coco or Emerald?"

"I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"You're really serious about this?" Raven asked as Ruby just nodded her head quickly. "Are you sure it is actually legal? I just don't want you to get so hyped for it for it to turn out not be possible." Raven continued as she snapped the boxes closed before handing them back to Ruby.

"It is... kind of. It is a grey area. We couldn't have a church wedding, but a justice of the peace can wed us or someone ordained by the country. And only certain types of buildings it would be possible. Because the law gives a long list of things where it isn't counted. The only places it is allowed are historical sights, and the woods. But I can technically marry both of them." Ruby said as she opened the drawer and placed them in before closing it and twisting the key to lock it. "I just hope that Daddy would have approved of them... and could have given me away." Ruby mumbled softly as Raven gently reached and jostled her hair to snap her from that train of thought as she began to flail her arms around to stop it.

Seeing Ruby's mind shift, Raven just smiled as she pulled her hand back. "Ruby, you know how Tai and I never actually married? Not from a lack of trying on his part. But I'm just not crazy about being tied down." Raven asked as Ruby nodded her head. "I do know he would have approved of your choice in women. And he would have gotten all kinds of gushy at the thought that you were going to be married. So much so he wouldn't be able to look at them and keep this secret. As for walking you down the aisle and giving you away, you know I don't get along with Qrow all that well, but we'd be able to put aside everything just to walk you down. Or do whatever is needed."

"How am I meant to choose? I've known Qrow longer... and he even rescued me and helped getting Summer arrested... but he has started drinking a lot because of Salem. But ever since he brought me to you... and I've gotten over that bone chilling dread women tend to give me. We've gotten so close and I consider you the mother I'd much rather would have." Ruby said as Raven just chuckled shaking her head.

"Ruby, the reason your Dad and Summer even got together was because I didn't want children. Not until I lost Yang. And even then until you walked into my place, I still didn't. But if you want Qrow to give you away there won't be any hard feelings on my part. I'll just ordained and wed you three." Raven said as she could see Ruby's face brightening up. "As for Qrow's drinking... let me worry about that. I've had a way of knocking sense into his thick as a brick skull."

As Raven said that Ruby quickly dove in and hugged Raven as tightly as she could. She wanted to show her how happy that had actually made her. She didn't really care about how uncomfortable it had made her feel. She just wanted to show Raven that it had meant a lot to her.

"You promise you won't fight with him on the day? At least whenever we decide to do it?" Ruby asked as she pulled her head back to just stare into Raven's red eyes.

"Not in front of you or your girlfriends at least. I will promise I won't slug him in his stupid face that day unless he intentionally pushes my buttons. Something he is prone to do. But when I say that I mean he really has to go out of his way that would get you mad as well." Raven said with a smile as she could see Ruby looking at her with a sense of question. "Don't Ruby. Trust me. You'll get back onto a bad track and I don't think you can handle that right now."

"Is it about Yang... or my Daddy?" Ruby asked as Raven just shook her head.

"Trust me Ruby. You don't want that answer. Just know that when he does he also regrets it naturally. But I tend to fly off the handle. When it happens at least." Raven said taking a deep breath as Ruby just frowned and got comfortable back on her chair. "You feel like you can go out there at least? That is why I'm here after all." Raven asked as Ruby just took a deep breath and looked at her empty plate.

"I think I can... just... I wish my mind wasn't stupid and I didn't shut down like this. I know Velvet isn't going to harm people. Myself included. But I just can't help but imagine that all the time. Especially now that she is going to be staying here until she can feel better..." Ruby spoke as she stood up and took a deep breath before she shook her head. "But I can't take that back and I know Coco wouldn't mind if I lock our bedroom door at night and I'd wait until she gets up to unlock it. But it is always those first few steps are hard. No matter how easy I feel like it should be. People can do it all the time. Even all my friends can."

"Everyone has issues Ruby. For example, people find it hard to tell when I'm joking, and I tend to not trust people. No one is perfect and certainly no one is all there mentally in this shitty world. But your girlfriends also wouldn't put you in a place where they don't think you can stand. Hell I wouldn't let them." Raven said calmly as she placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "You can do this just fine Ruby. Trust me."

"I do Raven. I really do. And I do trust my friends and that goes double for my girlfriends... but it is hard to explain that I don't know why I get like this."

"You don't need to explain it to me or anyone. You know that Ruby. That is the way it has been and will continue to be." Raven said with a small smile as Ruby just smiled and started to walk towards the door. "No matter how much you feel the need to explain it Ruby. We won't push you on things like that."

Sighing as she started to bend the handle downwards. "I just wish I didn't feel obligated." Snapping upwards as if the thought had just caught her attention. Or at least something had come into her mind. "Please don't tell Summer about this. I know you visit her a lot more than me... or at least talk to her more than me. Just please don't." Ruby said as Raven held the door closed as she took a deep breath and stared at Ruby.

"The only question I answer from her about you is how you are doing. And that answer is either you are doing better or you've gone into a bit of a slump. But that is it Ruby. I know you want really next to nothing to do with her. And that if I hadn't convinced you to at least visit her on Christmas and her birthday you never would. And I know my feelings for her are vastly different from yours, but you should give me more credit than that." Raven said as Ruby just frowned and looked at the ground. "If this gets to Summer it will only be because of you. I don't even think it has entered your friend's minds to talk to her about anything let alone something like this."

Taking a deep breath, Ruby looked back at Raven. "I just... she has ruined my happiness before. And any time in the past when something good happening got back to her somehow and she wrote to me about it... it just sucked all the happiness about it out. If Coco and Emerald weren't stubborn in the right ways I would have dumped them... and then I don't know if I could have made it through what I did." Ruby said as Raven shook her head and gently pulled Ruby into a one armed hug. "I just don't want her to ruin this moment of happiness... especially because Emerald has been getting depressed and I don't imagine Coco could be able to handle the both of us going through shit... especially if it is something Summer caused."

Feeling Ruby relax, Raven just smiled and rubbed her back gently. "I know Ruby. And you know I won't let that happen. You know that. I promised you all the way back when I found you in that basement. I'm not going to let anything harm you or suck the happiness you want out."

"I know. It is just a stupid phobia." Ruby mumbled before she took a deep breath and separated from the warm embrace that was Raven. "And I should get out. Coco is going to be a lot more worried than what she let on. She always is. Especially when I get like this." Ruby said taking a deep breath as Raven just smiled and stood back as she gestured towards the door. Just so Ruby would have the chance to decide the rate at which they moved.

* * *

Frowning gently as she looked around, Velvet simply took a deep breath as she could see Coco just smiling as she bent forward and paused the show they were watching. "Velv. Relax. Ruby is with Raven. Someone who might as well be her mother. And she does genuinely want you to be comfortable. Just sometimes her phobias do get the best of her." Coco said as she matched Velvet's worried look with a small smile as she could see the brunette haired woman just deflating. "Trust me. It is a good sign that she locked herself in the room. It gives her a chance to psych herself up. If she didn't she would break down and take others with her. And given the fact you are going to be here a while... it would fray her pretty thin otherwise."

"I just thought she got over this... at least when it comes to me." Velvet spoke as Coco just chuckled and patted the seat next to her.

"For a few hours and she knows that it is fine. Hell even a single night, she knows she can do. But any more, even when she knows she can do it... It just takes a while for her mind to catch up with her body. Trust me, it will take years upon years to get her comfortable enough with you to where she won't act like that."

"I'm still not used to someone being terrified of me. It just never feels right. Largely because I'm the person who still feels uncomfortable ordering things over the phone... or opening doors. So to see someone who is more terrified is just jarring." Velvet spoke as she looked down the hallway, wondering what the shifting in the darkness meant. "And it looks like someone broke in." Velvet whispered as Coco lulled her head backwards and just chuckled.

"Nope. And don't say things like that." Coco whispered back as she just took a deep breath. "We're watching that military doctor show from the seventies you like Ruby." Coco said before snapping her head back upright. "And thanks for the food Raven. It was delicious. Even if I'm going to get some bad heartburn because of it." Coco continued as she could see Velvet just relaxing a little as she plopped down into a sitting position taking a deep breath.

Seeing Velvet taking some deep breaths, Coco just had to shake her head. "Velv. Seriously calm down. The only ways up you need like a million different things and plus this building has twenty four seven security." Coco whispered out as she looked backwards again to see Ruby placing her plate in the sink. "You feeling better babe?"

"A little bit. No immediate panic attack risk. So I suppose that is good at least." Ruby said taking a deep breath. The best thing she could really considering the situation she found herself in. "I'm sorry Velvet." Ruby said as she quickly turned towards Raven and gave her a hug.

"Call me in the morning Ruby. Okay?" Raven asked as Ruby just nodded her head. "And Coco. Remember. Next time I'm not going to change my food for you unless it is to make it spicier. Develop a stronger and more able stomach. I'm shocked Ruby found someone so weak. Can't even eat proper barbecue." Raven said as Ruby lightly batted her arm. "I'm leaving. And I'm not joking. I will gladly shove pure capsaicin down her throat. Warn her how serious I am Ruby."

"I will. Just don't poison my girlfriends. Especially with something that can make one of them end up in hospital." Ruby pouted as Raven just smiled at her.

"Tell her to not ask my mild stuff even milder. Seriously other pitmasters would have just laughed in her face. The only reason I didn't is because of you and felt like she deserves a warning." Raven laughed out as she picked up her keys off the counter. Seeing Raven just walking towards the door, Ruby just smiled at her. "And seriously Ruby. Is there anything you want me to tell _her_? I plan to visit her tomorrow afternoon." Raven said as Ruby took a deep breath before she quickly shook her head.

"The one thing I want she never listens to anyways. But feel free to tell her about the newest launch." Ruby said as Raven just smiled and wrapped her in a hug.

"Okay Ruby." Raven said softly as she looked towards Coco who had paid the moment no extra heed as she started watching whatever show it was as the other woman had been left feeling unsure. "Coco. Remember what I told you if something happens to Ruby."

"Can't forget that Raven. Relax. I don't intend to let any harm happen to her." Coco said not taking her eyes off the screen. "Even planned to let Ruby lock our door tonight like I know she wants to but is afraid to ask." Coco said with a smile as she paused the episode again. "Catch you on the flip side Raven."

"An old phrase from someone with an equally old stomach. Goddamn Ruby can't even pick someone from my generation... she has to go two older." Raven griped out as Ruby just frowned at her. "Fine. I'll see myself out. But I will gladly send her there if she asks me to change my recipe again."

"Fine. I'll just place the order next time. Just no poisoning my girlfriends. And I figured you'd want to get back to work. You would have left Sun in charge." Ruby complained as she could see Raven just rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry about that... I left Reese in charge. Waitress or not, I trust her a whole lot more. Wouldn't try and change my stuff." Raven muttered as she walked towards the front door with Ruby simply walking behind her to just keep up. A smile on her face as she took a deep breath and simply started to wrap her arms around herself. "And Ruby. Relax. Remember. Just call me in the morning. Otherwise I'm stopping by here and I'll gladly fight Coco."

"I will Raven. As soon as I'm up tomorrow." Ruby whispered as she Raven just smiled as she opened the door. "Safe journey back."

Seeing the older woman wave her off as she pressed the elevator button, Ruby just took some joy at the sight of it opening and Raven walking into it. It actually made her feel a lot better as she could see the doors closing as Raven braced herself against the handrail at the back. She knew that everything was going to be fine. Or at least mostly fine. Raven had eyed the situation up and trusted it enough to leave her alone with Velvet and Coco.

Taking a calm breath Ruby closed the front door as she started to slide the chain onto its latch before twisting the several bolts to secure the door. Reaching up to just twist the deadbolts up and down to doubly make sure that the door wasn't going to open unless someone on the inside wanted it to.

Happy with the result, Ruby spun around and walked towards the living room. She was just glad that at least she wasn't going to spend her entire night inside her study. It had always made her back hurt largely from the lack of actual bedding material in the room.

Looking towards the kitchen, Ruby just smiled at the sight of Coco standing by the fridge as she grabbed the carton of milk about to take a drink from the item until Ruby cleared her throat. "Oh come on. My mouth hasn't been anywhere on you that your mouth hasn't been on me. And my tummy is really hurting." Coco said pouting as Ruby just deflated a little.

"Yeah but we've a guest with us... and I don't intend to kiss her or be kissed by her... and neither should you. Your kisses are for me and Emerald." Ruby said sternly as Coco just groaned as she closed the fridge door and walked towards the cupboard to grab a glass.

"If you weren't so cute. I don't imagine Velvet really cares." Coco mumbled as she poured herself a glass. "Do you want me to make you some of Emerald's night time milk? Because I don't think we have any of that strawberry crap she talks about. Whatever she calls it."

Shaking her head gently, Ruby just smiled at her. "I'll make it myself. And she made sure there was some before she started making us her bulk dinners. Which while tasty I stand by my stance I would have rathered her just holding me."

"And I maintain my stance of how dare she worry about our girlfriend who on several occasions ended up in hospital from forgetting to eat, or drinking water, or even sleeping. I mean the gall of her." Coco taunted as Ruby rolled her eyes and just accepted the carton.

"I wish you two would stop bringing that up. You both know the reasoning behind why I tend to forget that... besides hunger pains aren't that bad or hard to ignore." Ruby muttered as she grabbed a pot and placed it onto the stove. Just enjoying as she felt Coco wrap an arm around her waist and plant a kiss on her neck.

"That isn't something you need to ignore now babe. Hence us bringing it up." Coco whispered softly as she just rested her chin on her shoulder. "Seriously, you don't get how much stress that puts us under. Because between the three of us, we are worth multiple millions. You however seem to constantly think we are highschool students again." Coco continued to whisper as she swayed a little. "Which frankly I would love that because my stomach was so much stronger back then. Now I think Raven is right. My stomach is that of an old woman."

"I don't wish to be back then." Ruby whispered. It was a different one then the one Coco had heard before from her just not wanting to be heard. It was the one where her mind was going back to a dark time in her life. One that Coco was actually cursing herself for causing. "You and Em think you know the worst things that happened... and can even see a lot of things. But Salem got so much worse. Tyrian enjoyed stabbing me with needles and took great joy at waking me up with one held close to my eye... Arthur loved inventing things with the sole purpose of causing me pain... Hazel loved just holding me down and letting the others do what they want... Cinder loved just doing awful things to me as retaliation to some slight she felt against me. That for years... I mean I couldn't even control who I gave my virginity too... Salem decided that." Ruby whispered softer as Coco gently spun Ruby around and held her.

"Don't think about stuff like that Ruby. You aren't back there. You are with me right now." Coco said as Ruby pulled back shaking her head just so it would catch up.

"Sorry... I lost control of my mind." Ruby whispered as Coco just smiled faintly at her. "I know I shouldn't apologise for it... but I just have to. Things got bad back then... and when my mind goes back there..."

"I know. You could have hurt me. But you didn't this time and haven't for a long time. You just need to relax about that Ruby. I'm a big girl and know how to handle you. At least enough when it is important like that. Plus you can't really hurt me by swinging at me." Coco spoke as Ruby just frowned a little and leaned into the embrace. "Here, go cuddle up in bed. I'll make you your night time milk... let Velvet know we are going to head into our room and just watch something. Okay?"

"I'd rather make it myself... but okay."

* * *

Raising the mug to her lips, Emerald took a small drink as she began to bite her lip at how stupid she had gotten. Especially just after she had sworn the man off to never do it again. But here she was.

Lowering the mug, Emerald began to rub her face as she picked up the pillow that had fallen off the bed last night and just tossed it at the sleeping silver haìred man. "Merc! Get your ass up!" Emerald snapped as she could see the man just groaning as he began to push off the bed to turn around so he was laying on his back.

"Who? What?" Mercury asked asked he began to blink his eyes awake. "What time is it?" He continued to ask as he blinked his eyes.

"It is time you get out of my room. And that was the last time we do that. If I fail this round I'm dropping out, and never seeing you again." Emerald said as she could hear the man laughing as he began to shove himself around so what remains of his legs were hanging off the edge of the bed just so he could reattach his legs.

"Look, I get it. You aren't used to this. But stop saying this is the last time. We've had two dozen 'last times' since you got back here from that emergency visit back to your home." Mercury said as he cracked his body. "But whatever helps you sleep at night. You know I'm not going to tell your girlfriends, and frankly if you weren't a bombshell that keeps calling me, I would have moved on." Mercury said as he began to push himself into a standing position as he just smiled as the alcohol seemed to have left him more than enough so he could stand upright.

"This time I mean it. I'm doing the test today, packing up my room and car, and moving back home with my girlfriends tomorrow morning. This is over for good." Emerald said as Mercury simply shined her a smile and started to crack his back. "And I swear if you do tell them..."

"Relax. You aren't the only person I've been fucking. You are like one of ten. I don't even remember your girlfriends' names. Seriously woman. You aren't that great." Mercury said as he started to walk towards the door. "Besides. I've got my own girlfriend who is a lot crazier if it came out I was cheating on her I'm positive she'll start cutting."

"Whatever Mercury. Have a good life. I'll see you in the exam hall. And then that's it from me. Hopefully we won't see each other again."

"Whatevs."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Rubbing her eyes Emerald just tapped the wheel with her other hand as she could see her phone light blinking again. She knew that it was going to be one of two groups. Either Mercury trying to chance his arm again, or one of her girlfriends actually wanting to make sure that she was on her way back.

Pressing the dashboard to check the message as she just started to drive down the busy motorway section. Seeing the message, Emerald just shook her head at how sweet Ruby was being. Specifically her just trying to vent to someone new clearly about Velvet being there but Emerald just knew that Ruby was going to be fine.

Tapping her finger against the call icon, Emerald leaned back as she started to change lane she was in. Hearing it ring just caused her some joy as she knew that Ruby was going to be fine if just a little panicky for a while. Or at least depending on how Coco handled Velvet coming to stay with them for a while.

" _Em? Aren't you driving? This is incredibly dangerous! Hang up!_ "

"Ruby. Relax. It is the car for like the millionth time. Plus traffic is nearly standstill. I'm going like ten miles an hour right now." Emerald began as she thanked every god that her seeming punishment was nearly over as she could see her exit off in the distance. "Why don't you tell me about the real reason you are worried? Because Coco told me last night that you were fine when you went to bed last night." Emerald called out as she could just imagine Ruby deflating at being called out.

" _Raven wants me to break my twice a year rule... something about news she got that she wants me to hear. She wouldn't even tell Raven and wants me to hear it first. So Raven is worried that it is something important and I think that it is just an attempt on her end to get me to see her._ " Ruby complained as Emerald just chuckled a little.

It was something that they all had known Summer had pulled before, but normally she wouldn't drag in Raven. That was like the one thing she wouldn't do. Unless she was desperate. At least that was what Emerald had figured because of how Raven was the only person to really trust Summer to any extent any more and as far as she knew the only other person besides Ruby that visited her.

"If you think it is something sketchy Ruby, you know I'm not going to force you to go. But I don't think she'd risk the two visitors she gets for just one more visit. If you want, I'll drive you there and then we can go visit your Dad and sister. Or me, you and Coco can stay held up in our room because if I recall there were some promises made." Emerald said as she could hear some uncomfortable coughing that came from Ruby.

" _Don't make offers like that. You know were Summer and you and Coco stand with me. Hell I'd take being stabbed over visiting Summer if it was an option._ " Ruby mumbled dryly as Emerald shook her head. " _Maybe a head wound... those aren't that bad._ "

"Yeah you getting stabbed isn't an option nor is getting a head injury. Those may be easier for you, but trust me that is panic attack city for me and Coco. But listen Ruby, if you want to talk in person, my exit is coming up so if traffic is good in the city right now, I'll be ten minutes. If it is bad, I'll be twenty. Then me, you and Coco can talk about this. I'm sure Velvet can find something to distract herself with." Emerald said as she just sighed a sigh of joy at the lack of the traffic being backed up this far into the city.

It always meant in her experience that it wasn't going to be murder getting home. Which was all she wanted. Just so she can hold her girlfriends and figure out how she was meant to tell them. At least she could figure it out a lot easier with the fact her girlfriends were close by. Everything was easier then.

" _Okay... just... please be safe getting back. Bye... and I love you Emerald."_

"Love you too Ruby. And I'll see you soon enough." Emerald spoke as her pinky quickly ended the call with the switch behind her steering wheel. She was just hoping more and more that she was going to be able to work up that needed courage. If she could then maybe she could get them to forgive her.

' _This would be a lot easier if we had a rocky relationship... or if I didn't care so much about them._ '

* * *

Grumbling as she just held the blanket around her tighter as she pulled her feet up under her, Ruby just sighed as Coco just smiled and plopped down in the seat next to her. A look of pure chuckle worthy to her but she did get the idea of a blanket. It did get pretty cold out here at this time of the day. That was if there wasn't an easy alternative.

"You do know... not even three feet away we have a warm home right?" Coco chuckled out as she placed the plate filled with several pieces of toast down onto the table between them.

"I know. I'm just thinking. Em says she is entering the city by the way. So she should be here soon." Ruby stated as she just took a deep breath just so she could inform Coco about what she had just talked about with Emerald. "And Raven says Summer has something to tell me that she won't tell Raven first... and she wants me to visit Summer so she can tell me. And I think it is just Summer trying to get me to break my twice a year rule."

Chewing a mouthful of food, Coco just swallowed the half chewed item as she smiled at Ruby. "You know no one can force you to go right? And I don't think Summer would risk alienating Raven and losing the two visits you give her a year over anything short of her dying... which I'm pretty sure you'd be head over heels for and work hard to get her a criminal's grave far from your family." Coco began as she tilted her head backwards. "But, I'm sure if you want to talk about it, me, you and Em can talk about it when she gets here."

"Emerald said something to the same effect. And she doesn't deserve to be buried with my Daddy and Yang. If I could, I wouldn't even let her be buried in the same country. And the best she'd get out of me is I wouldn't desecrate her grave. Or dance on it." Ruby spat as Coco just chuckled a little.

"Seems like we are softening you up. Just a few years back you wouldn't even give her that." Coco said as Ruby simply shook her head. "But again I don't think she would be stupid enough to risk yours and Raven's visitations... and more importantly what trust she could win back for Raven and what you tolerate. So I doubt it is just going to be her trying to see you a few more times a year."

Sighing as she shook her head, Ruby just looked towards Coco. "I know all that. Just... what would you do in my situation? They don't even let me sneak anything sharp in because she may get it... or I may use it." Ruby mumbled as she reached over towards the plate to grab one of the squares of toast.

"I'd chance my arm sneaking something in and killing her not caring about the consequences... but you aren't me Ruby. You are yourself. I mean isn't that the plot to one of your published books?"

"Not yet. That one is coming out next year. But I can't trust her. Sure if she is dying, I'd be super happy. I'd even become religious just so I can be assured that she would be suffering in fire and agony for all eternity from a punishment from the god of light himself. But... I don't think that would be worth me breaking my agreement with her. She is a monster and deserves to suffer. I suffered because of her, Yang suffered because of her and my Daddy suffered for years because of her. She deserves to suffer because of her." Ruby spat once again as she just suddenly became not hungry and tossed the toast back onto the plate. "Thank you for the toast by the way... even if I don't eat it."

Nodding a little, Coco just took a deep breath and looked behind her. And through the glass wall to see their bedroom door opening. "Come on Ruby. Looks like Emerald is here and you know how she feels about non airplane heights. If you want to talk about stupid phobias Em has you beat because yours actually makes sense." Coco said as Ruby quickly looked back and just smiled at the sight of their green haired girlfriend smiling at them and gesturing for them to come in.

"No phobia makes sense Coco. You should know that madam seagulls getting caught in your hair." Ruby said as she wrapped the blanket tighter and stood up and slipped her slippers back on as Coco just glared at her. "My point is don't make fun of phobias. We've all got them... at the very least Emeralds one has some grounding in reality because if anyone fell from up here we would die." Ruby said as she opened the door and just enjoyed how Emerald seemed relieved at them coming in.

Storming in with the plate behind Ruby, Coco just continued to glare at her. "First off, a seagull caught in your hair is going to peck and claw with their talon like flippers until they can get out and there are a lot of important blood vessels in the head. And those things carry diseases. Plus, they don't poop. All their waste comes out as one thing. And they are close enough that diseases can cross the species barrier. How is that not fear inducing to you?" Coco said as Emerald just sighed understanding what was being talked about before they came into the room.

"You forget Coco... I've fallen off a two story building and broken bones, and Ruby well... take your pick with why she fears women. Plus both can kill leaving you in agony. Diseases can be healed and only the flu has really crossed that barrier. Frankly I'd be more worried about a mammal doing the same. Because then there is the chance of rabies and do you have any idea how painful those shots are? That is like a ten inch needle straight into the ass..." Emerald complained as Coco rolled her eyes. It was something they had argued about in great detail at points.

"Just... can we talk about my problem instead of hatching this discussion all over again? Because we never get anywhere and Coco always gets mad and gives us the cold shoulder and Emerald just starts drinking." Ruby chirped in. The feeling of slight guilt that came with the needing to interrupt their conversation was one that quickly vanished when they remembered the important thing. At least as of right now. "I don't know what I should do and I would seriously like my girlfriend's input on the matter. Because I really really don't know." Ruby continued as she took a seat in one of the two chairs in the room.

It was a little of an alien feeling to her given how any other time all three had been in here to talk she was always on one of their laps but this was different and she couldn't afford that comfort.

"Your right. That does take priority. My girlfriends mocking me and me going to brutally punish them next time we play can wait." Coco said softly as she just took the other chair as Emerald climbed up onto her lap because she knew what would happen if she sat on the bed that faced the chairs.

Or at least what she would be tempted to do. That being just allowed to fall asleep which was what she felt like she needed. Something about being around both of her beautiful girlfriends was enough to get her to just curl up and cuddle with them.

She knew that she couldn't at this moment in time, but she didn't really mind all that. She was just going to enjoy the situation she found herself in before she would have to tear it down by telling them. Because she didn't want them hearing it from anyone else but her.

"Can either of you just give me your honest opinion? Not what you feel is best... or what you think I want to hear. I honestly just want to know what I should do." Ruby said as Coco simply held onto Emerald and pulled her back as the green haired woman rested her head on top of the brunette's. "I know if I go I'm going to betray the memories of Yang and my Daddy. I promised them I would only go twice a year because that was good enough for them for so long..." Ruby continued as she just took a deep breath and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Ruby. There isn't anything I can say to make this clearer for you. If you want to go, I'll drive you. We can even go visit Tai and Yang afterwards. I don't think they would feel like you betrayed them if you visit her though." Coco said as Emerald just stroked her hair gently.

"Or I can. Or we can all go together. I'm sure Velvet could find somewhere to go for the duration of the time. Or we can just stay here. We just need to tell Velvet if she gets hungry she is welcome to order out just to give the front desk a heads up so they can bring it up." Emerald said with a soft tone as Ruby just frowned a little as she developed a thousand yard stare that both her girlfriends had seen in the past.

"I'm just not sure..." Ruby whispered softly as she could feel her uncertainty just starting to consume her more and more.

"Ruby. Ask yourself. The news she has, has to be big because she knows your amount of contempt for her. She knows you are looking for a reason to remove her two visits. And Raven would never place you into a situation that Summer would harm you in any way. So what is so important that she would risk all that, plus Raven because she knows you'll tell Raven if Summer was just manipulating you and her?" Emerald reasoned as Ruby just sighed.

"Coco... can you stay with Velvet? I just haven't had a lot of time to spend with Emerald." Ruby said with a smile as she just seemed to turn determined. "The way I see it... she is either dying... or I have an excuse Raven could buy to prevent all my visits to her. Either way she'll end up dead to me." Ruby said standing up as she cracked her back. "So if an hour of being uncomfortable would be worth it."

"Morbid... but given who it is about I'll allow it." Emerald stood as she separated from Coco.

"And I don't mind staying here Ruby. Velv and me will just mock Fox. Or insult her ex. Cheating bastard. Could you imagine the balls it would take to do something like that?" Coco asked popping up as Emerald just seemed to chuckle as she looked at her. "Right you two should probably get going. If you want me to meet you guys at graveyard I can. Just give me a text or a call."

"That does sound nice. It has been a while since all three of us have been there..." Ruby said with a smile knowing that it wasn't the most entertaining of places to be, but she did still enjoy it when both Emerald and Coco were there with her.

Smiling as she kissed Ruby's lips chastely, Coco simply pulled back and just enjoyed the way Ruby had relaxed. "Just let me know when you are done and get your phone back. Okay?"

"Okay." Ruby said as Coco turned towards Emerald and gave her the same chaste kiss. One that just gave Ruby all kinds of enjoyable thoughts. So much so that she was starting to get second thoughts. It would be so much better than needing to go to that place. It would be what she had wanted for a while at least. Namely Emerald and Coco both being with her again for something more than a flying moment together.

As they parted though, the sense of how this would just take a moment and it would give her so many moments like this in the future that she just had to take this small hit the one time. Especially because she knew once they got back she was going to spend so much time being with them both in an intimate situation and being out of one that it would easily make up for it in no time at all. The only downside she could see would be they need for water and food would ruin those moments. Not to mention whatever rude interruptions that came from their friends. Or even the fact the games would be bedroom only when they normally would have full run of the home.

It was still going to be worth it though. One hour of great mental anguish for a future filled with happy moments with her girlfriends getting into all kinds of trouble.

* * *

Taking a panicked breath as she took the seat across from the glass pane. She was in the mood for this to just end. At least that was all she seemed to care about. Once this was all done she could get back to the car with Emerald and just enjoy the rest of her day far from this place.

Seeing the door on the other side open and Summer walking in to take her seat, Ruby just sighed internally as she picked up the phone. Something that Summer was quick to duplicate as well. Before Ruby could even break the tense silence that always seemed to befall them, Summer was the one to speak up.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon. And clearly the guards didn't expect that either."

"I actually requested you be brought to there. For everyone's safety." Ruby said in an icy cold tone that Summer had grown to accept coming from her daughter. If it meant that she got to see her daughter ever it was a price she was fine paying. "Now what is so important that I had to hear it from you? Because you know if you are just trying to manipulate us you've lost my visitations forever."

Sighing as she looked down, Summer just took a deep breath as she should have figured that Ruby would have been ready to just get down to the brass taxes. "I'm sure you figured that it is bad news for me. So I won't sugar coat it. Some of my heart valves are failing. My drug abuse is catching up to me and the doctors don't think it will be very long before it overtakes me."

"So you want me to get you on the organ transplant list or something!?" Ruby yelled as she stood up as she was actually glad about asking the guards to put Summer in there because she just knew that she was going to run the risk of punching Summer in the face. She wasn't even sure if she wouldn't still attempt it.

Chuckling a little Summer just took a deep breath. "No. Apparently years of hard drugs removes that option. And before you ask, I don't want you to get me them anyway." Summer said just taking a deep breath as she looked up at Ruby. "All I want... is to see you a few more times before I inevitably end up in hell like you've always wanted. More so because the doctors don't even give me more than four months."

"Good." Ruby spat as she could see Summer just deflate a little. "I don't even wish for the likes of my last foster mother to die... but you. You for all I care could die. You should know that by now. And the fact that it took this long actually angers me. Countless innocents every day get cruelly attacked and their lives forever changed by people like you. Most of the time for the worst. And very few have the willpower I do or friends I do who are willing to pull me back from the brink because on many occasions you were nearly the last member of my family left alive. Not even Raven would have stopped me."

Hearing that comment that Summer had heard so many times, it still didn't seem to make it any better. Especially with the situation they were in now. "I don't know what you want me to say Ruby. I'm going to die. I even doubt you will listen to me when I ask... can you please have me cremated and my ashes scattered at the cliff side at the woods in the back of the house if you still own it. Your father always would take me there before you came into the picture. And it is where I always wanted to be laid to rest."

Rolling her eyes, Ruby leaned back in her seat. "I can't guarantee that. But I do own the house still. Despite how much I want it gone. I want that entire place to burn down. But I can't. I can't seemingly sell it, I can't tear it down, I can't even intentionally do nothing to prepare it for a natural disaster." Ruby complained before she just sighed and started to rub her face. "And tell Raven. She'll ultimately be the only reason I do anything."

"I will. I wasn't fond of not telling her anyways. But you never write back and I had no way of knowing if you were even getting the letters... just please be safe out there Ruby."

"I always do. My girlfriends and Raven would murder anyone who would try anything with me. Bye Summer. I'll see you again eventually. Once I talk this over with my support structure and even go and contemplate everything at Daddy's and Yang's grave. The grave _you_ put them in." Ruby said as she hung up the phone signifying that this conversation was over. One that made Ruby just grumble a little as she stood up and walked towards the door to get out of the room. All she knew was that this was going to lead to some annoying aspects from her girlfriends wanting her to actually do things now that Summer is on her way out, but she still wasn't sure.

Walking through the door hearing it slam behind her, Ruby just felt a small weight being lifted as she walked towards the counter where she could get the items she had to hand over. Accepting her phone, Ruby just smiled as she took a deep breath. "Hey can I ask you a quick question about Summer Rose? Is she really dying?" Ruby asked as the person behind the counter just glanced at the screen.

"Doesn't say. I could get the doctor on sight call you when they come in tomorrow."

"Please do." Ruby said happily as she pushed off the counter and walked towards the door. She just had to hope that Emerald and Coco were going to be able to offer the comfort she so desperately needed now and even help her in deciding what she should do.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Grasping the slightly wilted flowers, Ruby just smiled as she replaced them with the fresh ones before she walked over to one of the gravestones that she rotated who got the flowers. Placing them down she just had to smile as she could see Emerald walking up with Coco. A blanket just resting in her arms.

"I know this is a surprise visit... but... stuff came up. And I don't think I can wait and not talk to you two about it. And Coco and Emerald, while I love them... I don't think they are qualified to help me on this one." Ruby whispered as she could hear some foot steps coming to a stop behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, Ruby just smiled at the sight of Coco and Emerald getting their normal spot ready for them to just sit and talk to her family.

"Before I do what I normally do... can you both just be assured that I will talk to you both about it? Just not right now. But you both are ahead of Raven in the priority to talk about this." Ruby said as she could see Coco just smiling a little at her as Emerald just began to sit down.

"We know you will Ruby. I just hope that it isn't something big because you've been in a mood since you got done talking with Summer. So I'm a little worried about you." Emerald said as Coco nodded in agreement as she took a seat just next to her and gently rested her head on Emerald's shoulder.

Nodding her head as she took her seat in front of them, Ruby just smiled internally at the feeling of both of them trying to pull her back. "Summer is actually dying. Her drug abuse has finally caught up with her. Two decades too late. And she has such a stupid request and wanting me to honour it... which is why I'm here." Ruby said as she could feel her girlfriends freeze up a little. "I just need some guidance Daddy. Raven always says you weren't someone to hold a grudge and always want people to forgive others... but... I can't do it. Not Summer. Salem I forgave eventually. I can forgive everyone else. Just not Summer. And she wants me to spread her ashes when the time comes where you took her for dates at your family home... but I don't think I can."

"Cremating her... yeah that is something I could do. I'd happily do it so that way when she gets to hell her soul doesn't go into shock. Spreading her ashes... sure. But doing it on the grounds that already hold so many terrible memories she caused... a place I can't escape no matter how much I try. She even had the place declared a historical landmark so I couldn't even tear it down. So I need some sort of guidance. Raven and Qrow would want me to honour her wishes because they think you would if it was just me and Yang. And while I don't really doubt them most of the time... just this isn't one of those times."

As Ruby spoke she could feel tears starting to spring free. It was something that Coco and Emerald had seen her do countless times in the past. Especially every time they had gone here. It always seemed to just sap away everything that Ruby had for the day as she always was reduced to tears.

Sometimes they were tears of joy, sometimes they were tears of sadness. But what both Emerald and Coco knew was there was no way to tell. Especially with Summer being the topic for them to tell. They even doubted Ruby ever truly knew.

All they did know was that this was the only thing since Ruby turned eighteen that actually caused her to cry this much. Not even when she was brought into courtrooms on several occasions for the various trials she had to be cross examined at. This, was still what brought Ruby to tears without fail.

"I know I said Coco and Emerald were unqualified to talk about this... and I will ask for their opinion... just... they have a lot healthier relationships with their parents. I mean both do occasionally fight with them... but neither are actually happy the final member of their family is dying. Neither have had one of their parents kill the other... I don't think there are many people that would be in a similar enough situation to where they could actually offer advice. Not even my psychiatrist has offered me much in the way of good advice when it comes to Summer."

As Ruby spoke there was a gust of wind that just seemed oddly warm to the trio. They knew that there wasn't much to actually tell them what it was, but what they did know was it would speak a lot to Ruby. Which was all they could really want. Because it at least meant that Ruby had a stronger idea as to what it was that she should do so it would be easier on them. A lot easier at that because it meant that Ruby wouldn't be swayed towards what they would do.

"I just wish that the answer was a lot easier. I mean, I hate her so much. Everything that has been bad that has happened to me... it is all because of her. I can't even do basic things without my stupid phobias coming out. All because of her. How can I do what she wants? It genuinely feels like all the possible hatred I have is being channelled solely at her. No matter how much people say that it is wrong... I don't even think she is telling the truth about dying. She has tried to manipulate me in the past. Why wouldn't this be just like that." Ruby spat as she just took a deep breath. "Especially because it would be exactly what I want."

* * *

Resting her head against the car counter top, Ruby took a deep breath as she was expecting at any point one of her girlfriends to start asking her questions. Ones that she didn't really want to answer but knew that they were really her first point of call for something like this.

At least the first group of people who could actually respond. Ruby was just hoping that she was going to be able to hear back from the doctor beforehand. But she did know that it was either that Summer was going to be well and truly dead to her, or she was going to finally let her mother burn in hell for all eternity. It would be the sole reason Ruby would become religious after all.

"Right, Velvet said she'd stay hanging around Fox until I call her." Coco said as Emerald nodded her head as she opened the waffle iron and gripped the edge of the golden brown treat she quickly placed it onto the plate before topping it with some of the strawberries and whipped cream that she was glad Coco had stopped to pick up. Just because it would help to get Ruby to talk to them. Or at least make her open up a bit more.

"And I just finished the waffles." Emerald said placing the freshest one in front of Ruby with a fork. "So now we'd like some details. Because I don't think you would just accept her word and would definitely be looking for them."

Grumbling a little as she used the edge of the fork to just cut some of the food free, Ruby just sighed gently. "I didn't actually get much out of Summer. Just that her heart valves are failing and because of her life conviction and long history of drug abuse there isn't a chance that she could get on the transplant list and that she only wants her ashes spread at the cliff side on that stupid property." Ruby began as she just pierced one of the chunks of strawberries. "I asked the guards but they couldn't tell me anything. Thankfully the on site doctor that handles her is going to be there tomorrow morning and I'm meant to be called then." Ruby said as she just placed the bite into her mouth.

"If she is... are..." Coco began, just not being sure how she was meant to phrase the next part. Something she could see was also shared by Emerald with the look in her eyes.

"I'm not going to do anything to prolong her life. Unless I'm allowed to actually torture her like she did to Yang. Maybe those sounds will drown out the sounds of Yang's pained screams and her blood dripping onto the floor. And would give me some comfort when she does go to hell I'll at least hear some of her screams before I meet her down there for wanting someone else to suffer." Ruby mumbled as Coco and Emerald both took a deep breath in unison.

"I don't think the God of Light would be the type of person who would punish someone like you after everything you've been through. Frankly it is a miracle you don't hate more people. I know if I had a similar situations growing up I'd hate just about everyone and everything." Coco said softly as Ruby just rolled her eyes.

"Hating is an easy thing to do... everyone can do it. Just... Summer is different. There is more than just hatred. There is a pure loathing. I can't even describe the white hot hatred I have for her. There is no way either of you can understand that. Like yeah Emerald's parents were never around... and Coco your parents were just over bearing. My only living one brutally murdered the rest of my family after years of drug addiction where she on several occasions tried to sell me and more creepily my virginity for another fix when I was still in kindergarten. And everyone expects me to at least be a little okay after all she is the last of my family alive." Ruby started as she just gently shoved the plate away. "Except she isn't. As far as I'm concerned as soon as death was explained to me I've hated her with a hatred that can't be rivalled."

As Ruby spoke she just began to sigh a little as she wrapped her arms better around her chin. "I mean despite all the raping and body mutilation and mental torture Salem put me through... I still can't hate her to the same degree. I'd actually feel a little bad if Salem died. I mean while she was a monster... she also didn't care that I dated you two. She still got me one of the best highschool educations possible. She gave me every advantage to make it in the world... she also just did some nasty things. Summer... she gave me nothing but life that at points I don't even want. I'd be glad to just keel over. And the more and more I think of Summer not actually dying in agony as her last gasps and thoughts are of how her only living and only biological daughter hates her guts just makes it harder. But not only that she wants to be spread on that stupid property that has been in my Dad's family for three hundred generations and for the last two hundred years have all lived in the same house." Ruby hissed as she just took a deep breath and began to rotate her head so she could just stare at her lap.

"Can't even get rid of that stupid place. I'd gladly break that tradition. But no one wants it once they realise what has happened there... hell I can still see those seas of red. And she wants her cursed body spread there because of happy memories with my daddy?" Ruby began as she looked up causing Coco and Emerald to finally see the tears streaming. "BECAUSE OF HER I CAN'T EVEN HAVE THOSE!"

"Ruby. You know we'll agree to whatever you want with her. And you know we aren't exactly the best people to talk to because my only experience with loss is that of a family dog which isn't the same, and I don't think Coco has even that. And I know none of that is the same." Emerald began as she gently reached across the island to just rub some of the tears away. "And if you want to scream and cry then do it. If you want we can go down to Pyrrha's gym and you can just beat the ever loving tar out of a punching bag."

"I just want to scream! How dare she ask me of that!" Ruby screamed as Coco feared that something breakable would be thrown and just not wanting to injure anyone, she carefully slid the plate further away from Ruby. "SHE DESTROYS EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE! AND WANTS TO BE GIVEN A PEACEFUL PLACE TO REST! SHE DESERVES A MASS UNMARKED GRAVE!" Ruby said as she grabbed the mug that had some cold hot chocolate in it and threw it towards the wall. Seeing it shatter and the dark liquid starting to stain, Ruby just felt her anger begin to subside as she started to sit down. "My entire fucked up life can be traced back to her. Every fear... every mental break down... even most of my mental health issues. They are all because of her. And she is asking so much of me. The type of thing I couldn't even give the people who do matter. The people who I have so few good memories of because they got robbed of making more." Ruby continued just feeling more tears slipping past their normal prison.

Neither Coco or Emerald really knew how they could or even should respond. They both wanted to hold her but they could tell that that wouldn't be enough. "All I have left of Yang and my Daddy is a single book... a gravestone... some very feint memories because I was so young... and a stupid property. She has robbed me of two and would gladly have robbed me of so much more but got caught." Ruby mumbled as she stood up from the stool and began to walk down the hallway.

"Where are you going Ruby?" Coco asked softly just hoping that nothing bad was going to happen.

"My study... don't come in." Ruby mumbled softly before a door slammed shut.

"Do you want to call Raven or should I?" Emerald asked as Coco picked up the landline.

"This isn't something Raven can help much with she is that far regressed mentally. We need the really big guns." Coco said as she held the phone to her ear. "Hey Kali? We've got some really really bad news and Ruby is beyond even Raven's help right now." Coco said with a soft tone as she could see Emerald just nodding her head in agreement. "It is involving Summer... and it involves that house. And Em and me are just as worried as we can be."

" _I'll be right over._ "

* * *

Dragging the back of her hand against her eyes, Ruby just felt her bottom lip tremble once again as she was left feeling just as destroyed as before. This had been what she always wanted. Summer dying. And she never even wanted to go back to the property unless there was a serious buyer.

She knew it wasn't tears for her family. She had shed those a long time ago. And for years after. Even on the anniversary she would still get misty eyed. But something about this. Something about all of this. It had just tore her to her core.

Hearing a knock at the door, Ruby just took a deep breath as she grasped the unlit candle that had been sitting on her desk and threw it at the door. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ruby sobbed out as she just took a shaky breath and began to just let out a small sob.

"I can't do that Ruby." A soft maternal voice rang out that Ruby knew well enough. She just wished that Emerald or Coco hadn't called her. Seeing the door handle move followed by it opening Ruby just began to spin around in her chair so she wouldn't see her like this. "Coco and Emerald wouldn't tell me much... what happened?" Kali asked as Ruby began to pull her legs up to her chest to just sob more into her legs.

"It's stupid. I don't even know why I'm crying. And I'm having the first legitimate panic attack in a long time and I can't get my mind out of that wall. Just like everything else! That freaking woman! My life is looking great and she goes and destroys a part!" Ruby cried as she felt the chair being turned slowly and she could see the soft features on the older woman who was the first to take her in and tried so hard to keep her but just couldn't work quick enough. "Every goddamn time!" Ruby sobbed as she felt her body being pulled into a tight hug.

"It is okay to cry Ruby. It always has been and always will be." Kali said with a soft tone as she began to rub Ruby's back carefully. "I just don't know how she supposedly ruined this part of your life." Kali asked rhetorically as Ruby just held onto her as she just seemed to let out all the pent up tears that had been hidden for so long.

"She is finally dying and she wants to just remember the happy moments. She wants to pretend she didn't murder my Daddy and Yang. And she has the gall to ask me to help her remember those moments." Ruby cried as she could feel Kali just hold onto her tighter. Just sending the singular message that she always tried to send her when she got this bad.

Kali could at least see why they wouldn't call that Raven woman who personally terrified Kali to all kinds of degrees, and who supposedly knew both of Ruby's parents long before Ruby came into the picture and was even was Yang's biological mother. But she did get why Coco and Emerald would feel the need to call her in.

She hadn't seen Ruby cry this much since the first few nights when she was asked to take her until they could find a place. Even when she saw Ruby when she was at various foster homes. It just seemed to kill what emotions she had as more and more time went on. But now she was sobbing like she was a young child again and the wounds were still fresh.

"Now... now I'm being a stupid person again. And crying but..."

"I've told you Ruby. I never will say it is wrong to cry. And if it involves Summer it is actually encouraged." Kali scolded in the soft maternal tone that she had always wanted to use with Blake whenever she got into a similar state, but she always knew that Blake always did something horrible when she got into a situation where she cried like this. With Ruby though... it was always the worst hitting her. Something that she never started. It just always seemed to be Summer and it just seemed to hit her like a train going full speed carrying nothing but bricks.

"Why can't she just die and not drag me through this?" Ruby asked feebly as Kali sighed gently and rubbed her gently. She wanted to just absorb all the emotions Ruby has been feeling. All the rage she had. And she wanted to tell her it was going to get better. But she also didn't want to lie to her. That was the issue. She wanted to do the impossible.

"I wish I could tell you Ruby. Added with the long list of things I wish I could tell you. Even back to all the questions you asked me when you just came to live with me and Ghira. I really do wish that I could tell you. But I'm not sure why she asks so much of you." Kali continued in a calm tone as she gently pulled back to just see Ruby quickly pulled her hands back as she just started to dry her eyes the best she could. "But, I do know Ruby that with the support everyone gives you, even if she wanted you to do something like that... she'd never know if you did."

"Not if she burns in hell for all eternity." Ruby mumbled as she sniffled. "Where she rightfully deserves to be. She is a... I can't finish that with you being here." Ruby continued to mumble as she just dried her eyes. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. But she couldn't. At least not with Kali there because all she would do is hold onto her and let her cry making her feel better. She just wanted to feel a little bad right now.

"I don't mind you saying bad words Ruby. At least when it comes to Summer. It isn't like when Blake curses." Kali said softly as she reached up and began to dry some of Ruby's tears before placing a hand on her shoulder. Kali just smiled a little. "I can't hold you on my lap like when you where a child. My old joints wouldn't be able to handle it. But I did still bring in some of that super special hot chocolate that always helped you a little." Kali said with a soft tone as Ruby just smiled faintly as she sniffed the air.

"Why do you keep having to make me feel nice? It would be so much easier and nicer if I could just scream and throw things. And I really really want to." Ruby began as Kali gently moved the chair around so Ruby was facing the desk where two mugs stood on it. "Who called you?" Ruby asked as she grabbed the mug.

"It doesn't matter Ruby. And I don't want you to hurt. You've already experienced so much wrong with the world from such a young age. If anyone deserves happiness it is you. I mean I got into a fight with my book club because of your last book. We argued about the villainess and they were claiming it was based on Salem. But I argued that it wasn't and they didn't believe me that I knew you." Kali said softly as she walked around the room. This time being the first time she could actually view the room. She had never even been allowed to be in this room because Ruby always seemed to accept guests more so in the living room than in her work space.

"Why does everyone jump to her or Summer? Roman wasn't as long but he was still pretty bad." Ruby mumbled gently as she just grasped the mug and breathed onto it. "It doesn't matter. It wasn't either. Salem was a lot more malicious... and Summer was..." Ruby began just taking a deep breath. "I can't finish that thought otherwise I'm going to cry." Ruby mumbled with a tiny voice as Kali just took a deep breath and understood what she meant. "Bad people just exist. Please tell me you at least understood that."

"I do Ruby. And I said that you wouldn't base someone off of them. Although they would like you to make an appearance one of these days. Especially with your new book coming out. I know I have my copy reserved." Kali said with a smile as Ruby just glared lightly at her. "What did I say?"

"You shouldn't need to buy one. I get like ten copies. You should have just asked me and I would have given you one. And would have signed it and all. As for any sort of public appearance I'd need to talk with Raven. But I don't see why she would refuse it. She would want me to have some security though." Ruby said as she freed a hand to simply dry her eyes more. "How are Coco and Emerald? I didn't hurt them did I?"

"No. Just scared them. But they did call me fairly quickly after you started to throw things. Are you feeling better though?"

"A little. I just can't talk about it really right now. It is just a bunch of bad bad thoughts. Mixed with the fact I let Coco invite one of friends here to land on her feet because she broke up with her boyfriend and this... just everything is hitting me really really hard."

"I understand that Ruby. Just you need to remember... it is okay to cry."

"I wish it was that easy."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Smiling softly, Ruby started to walk into her bedroom as she just sighed gently as she crawled into the bed. She just enjoyed the fact that she could get away with not needing to talk with her girlfriends or Velvet who had just returned. She just wanted to sleep the night away. At least then she could just try and be alone with her emotions.

She was just glad that Emerald and Coco weren't injured when she just snapped a little, and even happier that Kali had explained it a little to them that she was just having a lot of emotions all at once... so she was just glad that they accepted that and just let her be alone.

That was until she heard the door open.

"Velv, place is locked up and the alarm is on. So just stay in... and do all three of us a favour and don't knock and don't come in short of a fire." Coco said as Ruby could just imagine Velvet blushing as Ruby simply just wrapped the blanket tighter around her.

"No fun times tonight you two. I'd actually would have preferred a few more hours to just think." Ruby mumbled as she heard the door close followed shortly by the bed dipping before she felt an arm wrapping around her. Before gently pulling the blanket from around Ruby's head.

Feeling a kiss on her cheek, Ruby just groaned at the sight of Emerald pulling back to just gently roll Ruby onto her back. "We aren't coming in for that. While I'm a bit horny, Coco and I both agreed that it should wait and we do still need to talk to you. And while Kali did kind of assure us that you were feeling a lot better... she also said you were clearly just trying to not cry in front of her." Emerald continued as Coco was quick to climb onto the other side of the bed and rest a hand across Ruby's stomach just below Emerald's.

"And don't get me wrong, Em isn't the only one. But we've never seen you get that bad Ruby. Hell when I called Raven to tell her that you were that bad and we actually had to call the one person who you were with before the foster system... and she is even drastically worried about you." Coco said with a soft tone as she could see reached under Ruby's head just to hold Emerald closer. "I mean Em and I both have seen you get some really really bad moments. Even suicidal moments... but I don't think I've ever seen you actually destroy something out of anger... let alone snap at us."

"I didn't mean to..." Ruby mumbled as she just stared into the ceiling. "Just... Summer..." Ruby began as she could feel the tears falling, as she just felt her girlfriends holding tighter and tighter to her. It was as if they were trying to remind her that the past was the past and they were far from that. It was something she was actually thankful for.

"Who cares about a mug Ruby? Who cares if it shocked us a little? If it made you feel even a little bit better." Emerald asked rhetorically as she raised her hand to just brush some of the tears from Ruby's eyes. "Besides, it was a stupid mug that if you didn't break I would have in a few days and just blamed it on Nora." Emerald continued as she just felt some joy and comfort that she could never make Ruby feel that bad.

"We know Ruby if you actually snap at _us_ and actually intentionally harm _us_ then we did something really really wrong. And frankly I'd go as far as to say we'd deserve the anger." Coco said as Ruby just began to sob gently as she could stare at the ceiling. "And if you feel better... I don't think I would honour Summer's wishes if I were in your position. What about you Em?"

"If she was alive going into the fire... I would. You know... if it was a witch burning. But we all know I'm far more sadistic and vindictive. Hell even if I wasn't in your position Ruby I'd be wanting that." Emerald said as Ruby just chuckled dryly as she freed a hand to dry her eyes. "But I mean we don't even know if she is telling the truth." Emerald said a little dryer than she probably would want to, but she did know that it was still something that Ruby would want to hear.

"She is dead either way... and you don't need to even visit her more often Ruby. Don't let her try and sway you." Coco said as Ruby just laughed again as she dried her eyes better.

"I just want to feel... but you both are just going to make me laugh." Ruby said with the tears staining her tone. "But even if she wanted to... she couldn't sway me that way. Even if she tried. I've yet to have a single conversation with her where I didn't scream at her and she just rolled onto her back and accepted the hatred I have for her."

"Laughing suits you better than crying. And both suit you a lot better than anger. But considering what Summer did to you... we won't fault you for feeling like you do." Coco said with a small smile as Ruby just continued to dry her eyes. "But if you want to cry, don't mind me or Em. We'll let you cry and just hold you here. If you would rather... there is still that home video Qrow gave us last Christmas. That always makes you feel better."

Just the thought of that was something that wouldn't really help Ruby. She knew that if this was something lesser than it might. It would even bring a smile to her face as she laughed. But not now.

"No... I'll just remember that Yang and me didn't get more times like that. All because of her." Ruby mumbled as she just took a deep breath. "I'm just happy that you both are here ignoring how moody I've been today... just makes me feel a little worse about how you both probably need me to not be." Ruby continued as Coco gently rubbed Ruby's stomach to just try and soothe her.

"With your life Ruby... you know we aren't going to shove you in any which way. And if our problems were that pressing, we'd tell you. I know I've got nothing on my plate right now besides the winter fashion shows... Em... do you have any problems?" Coco asked as Emerald just gently held onto Ruby.

"No. Everything seems so much better with you two. Even when I do get bad kind of thoughts... just knowing you two are here and ready to hold me is more than enough." Emerald started as Ruby just gently moved both of her girlfriends' hands from her abdomen as she just interwoven their fingers. "And while I know you both sent Neptune to just try and pick my spirits up... but that doesn't do it nearly as much as just being here with the both of you... I promise. Besides this is the last time. I refuse to redo this year. If I failed, I'm dropping out. I can't do another year without you two being behind me and holding me when I need it. Or to hold either of you when you need it."

"If you want to... you know we'll be there for you Em. I mean your here when I desperately need you. Especially like today... I'm not sure which one of you called Kali... but you did make the right call. I would have just snapped at Raven and I would have just hurt her." Ruby said in a soft tone as Emerald and Coco just chuckled at. "I mean it... I would have without a doubt brought up how she could be so nice with someone who killed her daughter. And she can't get mad at me like she can when anyone else brings up Yang. She says I remind her a lot of both Summer and Yang." Ruby said as she just smiled as she could feel the day's worry just starting to over take her. "Regardless... let's just get some sleep... and if I feel better tomorrow... and Summer is dying... we might have some fun times."

Humming softly, Emerald gently scraped her thumb over Ruby's. "You know we don't need to Ruby. We just want you to feel better. That is all. Once you are feeling better, we can do some things you promised... until then just relax about it." Emerald chuckled out as Ruby just sighed happily as Coco just hummed happily as she squeezed Emerald tighter into the embrace.

"Besides... We'd never hold you to that while Velvet was here. That would remove so many of the fun rooms to do things in."

"Behave Coco." Ruby pouted out as her brunette girlfriend just smiled as she planted a kiss on Ruby's cheek.

"Fine. I'll keep those thoughts to me and Emerald... maybe we'll do some things when you fall asleep." Coco pouted as Ruby just chuckled a little.

"That's fine. Just promise you'll both hold me tonight." Ruby said as Emerald just smiled a little as she sat up and placed a chaste kiss on Ruby's lips before pulling back.

"I'm offended you'd need to ask. Of course we will."

"Thank you both."

* * *

_The atmosphere just seemed to be tense. Almost suffocating. But Ruby knew that this all was far to familiar. Just the feeling of the familiar boards beneath her feet spoke volumes to her without needing to explore beyond the room. She had spent some of her darkest days in this building. She knew that this was the nightmare home._

_The one she could never escape from no matter how much she tried._

_Shaking the thoughts of arson down knowing that it wouldn't do her any good here. It was just a dream. It was the only way she could even be here without needing to be heavily sedated. Even with all the therapy she had received and across many doctors. They all had tried to get her to walk in these walls without being drugged_

_Walking towards the door, Ruby reached out and was about to open the door but stopped. She didn't know if she could. The memories of those two all important people laying motionless in seas of their own blood. She wasn't sure if she could stand it. Just the risk that her mind would make her see that again. She didn't want to take it but there was something compelling her to do just that._

_It seemed to just boil underneath the skin. That fear that Ruby just couldn't wake up from. It was the worst part of her nightmares. Sighing internally as she couldn't seem to separate from her place at the door._

_Taking a deep breath as she just knew that she had to go through it. Nothing was going to be as horrifying than what she had already seen in that room. She was positive that her mind couldn't even think of something that would make that nightmare seem like it was on par._

" _Come on... you can do it Ruby. You know this is just a dream." Ruby spoke as she closed her eyes and shoved the door open to just get through this nightmare and hopefully get woken up before the nightmares get worse like they always tended to do._

_As the door opened, the smell of rotting blood just assaulted her nose. A smell that she didn't even know if she could ever forget it. It was unmistakable. And one she wanted to forget just like with anything this house had in its walls. Everything that was of true value to her was in her home in the waking world._

_Cracking an eye open, Ruby gasped at the sight of the large body moving as if someone was using it to hide. Something Ruby knew well. Almost as well as the blond body she had used for that exact same thing so many times._

_Just happy that the blood that normally seemed_ _to permeate_ _her mind's eye of this room just didn't seem to flood her current nightmare. It was the only benefit that seemed to fill her in this dream world._

_Gently grabbing the body Ruby could feel some disgust just taking over her as she gently pulled her father's body to try and see who was using it to hide._

_No matter how many times she had done this in the dream, just the weight seemed to remind_ _her of_ _that time that was etched so deeply into her being. Even when she wanted to just be done with it, it was still there to haunt her entire person._

_Grunting as she finally got enough purchase to just rotate the body, Ruby simply froze as she was left staring up at herself. She could see the fear just building in the small girl's face. "I'm sorry Mommy. But Daddy is seems hurt... he hasn't woken up."_

" _I'm not Summer." Ruby said with a happy tone that this wasn't that bad. Sure the smell was awful and just reminded her of so much. "I'm you." Ruby said with a soft tone as she took a few steps back from her cowering self._

" _No your not. I wouldn't be mean to Mommy... no matter what she did. You are just like Mommy." The younger Ruby said as Ruby just simply started to clutch her chest. "What would Daddy say? He always taught us no matter how much someone hurt us they should be forgiven."_

" _She killed our Daddy. She killed our sister. She tried to kill us. Everything we suffered and you will suffer she caused. How can I not feel_ _pure_ _contempt for her?" Ruby yelled at herself who just seemed to shake her head. "Who cares if she is dying for this?" Ruby asked rhetorically as she scanned the room. This wasn't like the nightmares she was used to._

_She was even starting to expect to find the bodies of Coco and Emerald. They always seemed to appear. And once they did, it always made the nightmares a thousand times worse. And now all she wanted to do was to see those bodies because then she would know it was a real nightmare and not just some part of her mind snapping in a way that couldn't be repaired._

" _And that is why you are just as bad... if not worse than Mommy. She has told you countless times she feels bad for hurting them... and for hurting us. But you keep wanting to just hurt her." Young Ruby said as she began to scurry away from her. "At least Mommy never tried to hide that she was hurting us and feels bad that she did. You don't. In any regard."_

" _She deserves so much worse from me. You know it."_

" _And that is what makes you like Mommy."_

" _Shut up! I'm not like Summer! I'm nothing like her!"_

" _Just like her... and just like her, you'll hurt your girlfriends. You'll kill them just like she killed our Daddy."_

" _NO! SHUT UP!"_

* * *

Coughing as she winced, Coco stood up as she tried her hardest to breath as she could see Emerald just trying her hardest to wrap Ruby up as so she wouldn't hit either of them again. "How are you holding up?" Emerald asked as Coco just began to breathe a bit more laboured as she started to stand upright.

"Every damn time she has a nightmare she always finds the same place to slug me in the ribs." Coco said as she just winced a little. "Don't even need to look to know that it is going to bruise. And I really really wished that for once she didn't have such a strong hit. Or that she slugged you for once." Coco said as Emerald just breathed a sigh of relief as Ruby seemed to calm down and her breathing evened out. It just seemed to relax both Coco and Emerald.

"You just had to sleep on that side. I always offer to switch sides but no... you want to be the closest to the bathroom." Emerald taunted as she stroked Ruby's hair. "Can you get the heavy blanket out of Ruby's closet?"

"I just got woken up and nailed in the ribs by our girlfriend having a nightmare... you think now is the time to get wise with me Em? Because I swear to god I'm not above getting you drunk and locking you out on the big balcony all night." Coco said as Emerald rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm worried about you. But you know when she gets like this it is typically bad and if I let go of her, chances are she is going to elbow me in the face and slug you again and then when she wakes up, how do you think she is going to handle hitting you twice and giving me a black eye?" Emerald reasoned as Coco just began to grumble as she walked towards the closet.

"My mother always said never date someone smarter than you and definitely don't date any college girls. They'll make you feel like a pigeon playing chess." Coco mumbled angrily as she hoisted the heavy item out of the closet and quickly walked back towards the bed where she draped the blanket over Ruby as Emerald started to swaddle her a bit just to make it harder for Ruby to accidentally hit her. "Now if you don't mind, I think Ruby might have broken some of my ribs or something because it really hurts." Coco mumbled angrily as Emerald just breathed a sigh of relief as she could see Ruby going back to a deeper sleep.

"Let's go give you a look now, because if we wind up in the hospital, Ruby is going to feel awful." Emerald said as she walked with Coco into the bathroom. Just hoping that Ruby didn't exactly hurt Coco that much.

Reaching into the small cupboard, Emerald produced the first aid box as she could see Coco sitting down on the closed toilet. "You able to get your shirt off? Or would you rather me help you?" Emerald asked as Coco just chuckled before wincing a little.

"Would probably be for the best. Just... don't get any funny ideas. And don't tell Raven. She already thinks that I'm a weak person and threatened to poison me if I ask her to tone down her spices." Coco said as Emerald just chuckled a little as she reached down to just help her girlfriend lift the shirt up enough just so she could check to see if what they feared was true.

"How are you breathing?" Emerald asked as she carefully slipped Coco's arm out of the sleeve of her night shirt.

"It isn't coming in short... but it is painful." Coco said calmly as she jolted a little backwards followed by a sharp wince. "Warm your freaking hands up, because if I have to jolt like that again, I'm breaking up with you. Because that was super freaking painful." Coco hissed as Emerald just sighed gently. "Don't say it..."

"We are probably going to need to go Coco. We don't have the stuff to cure broken or even bruised ribs. And if you are having issues breathing, and moving hurts you..." Emerald began as Coco waved her off the best she could.

"I'll be fine. All they'll do is tell me to take it easy. And possibly give me some super strong painkillers." Coco said as Emerald gently placed a hand on her forehead. "Don't make me go. It is going to just hurt Ruby if she hears that she put me in the hospital. Not to mention she'd have a full mental breakdown if one of us weren't here when she wakes up and it is only Velvet here."

Sighing as she gently pulled Coco into a one armed hug. "I'd wake her up before hand, and how do you think she'd handle you dying because you couldn't breath? She didn't mean to hurt you. And she knows that. Worst case scenario we get her shrink on the line to talk to her." Emerald said with a smile as Coco looked up at her. "Plus you get weirdly fun and less crazy emotional and just mostly crazy. Totally would leave me and Sun and Reese alone to do whatever we want."

"That is why I'm afraid. Last time you guys nearly got Ruby arrested. Which in turn would get you three killed by Raven and black is not my colour." Coco said as she gently just pushed back before wincing. "But I suppose breathing would be a good thing to do. Just don't do something stupid and make sure you give Ruby some room because she always freaks out when she is woken up. And we wouldn't want the world seeing Ruby putting both of her girlfriends in the hospital."

"Same night too." Emerald chuckled as she walked into the darkly lit room. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Emerald just took a deep breath as she gently grasped Ruby's closest shoulder and gave her a jostle. Seeing Ruby jolting awake with a look of worry on her face as she could see Emerald just staring at her seemed to calm her heart rate seemed to calm down. "Feeling better Ruby?" Emerald asked as Ruby's eyes quickly began to scan the room.

Seeing that, Emerald just took a deep breath as she gently helped Ruby into a sitting position. "We need to go to the hospital. You slugged Coco pretty hard in your sleep and now she is having issues breathing." as Emerald spoke she could see Ruby's face just tearing up at that simple comment. As if she had just been told that she had killed someone. "Ruby, relax. It doesn't look like there is any breaks." Emerald said as Coco just winced a little as she walked into the room.

"Oh my god!" Ruby said as she started to scramble out of the swaddle before she almost fell face first as Emerald simply caught her as Coco winced as if she lunged forward to try and help but just winced loudly.

"Okay, let's all calm down." Emerald said as she helped Ruby back onto the bed as she worked hard to get out from under the protection of the blankets. "I woke you up to let you know where we'll be if you don't want to come along." Emerald said as Ruby seemed to finally get free before she rushed over towards Coco and gently cupped her head.

"I'm fine. Em is just being a worry wart. And I think we've established me and her are swapping sides" Coco joked out as Ruby just stared into her eyes. "Relax Ruby. They are just going to say I need to rest and they'll give me something to help with that. And we seriously need to talk about taking you out of the gym."

"I'm going with you both." Ruby said as she took a deep breath. "But I'm so sorry." Ruby said as Coco simply shook her head. It was as if she had just heard the best joke all day. "You know I didn't mean to right?"

Chuckling a little before she winced, Coco gently just cupped her ribs. "I know Ruby. I know you don't mean to harm us. It just happens. I'm just mad you always seem to find the same spot to slug me." Coco said as she took a deep breath. "You should get changed... Em, go leave a note for Velv... and then you both can help me get changed into something a lot more decent. Can't let the world see me in something this drab."

"Not the time to be a fashionista..." Ruby pouted as Coco just frowned at her.

"Either I get changed into something better, or I don't go. That simple." Coco countered as Emerald just chuckled shaking her head.

"No arguing. Ruby get changed. Coco... try and get started. Got it?"

"Fine." Ruby and Coco said in unison as Emerald just started to walk out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Gently squeezing Coco's hand, Ruby just sighed gently as she took another deep breath. "I'm so sorry Coco." Ruby said as Coco just groaned.

"Ruby. Relax. You've said that like fifty million times. I think I speak for Em and myself. We get it. And I don't hold it against you. Hell with the stuff they injected into my spine I don't think I could feel anything. This shit is great!" Coco said as she could see Ruby looking even more worried. Rolling her eyes gently, Coco gently pulled Ruby into a hug. "Ruby. Seriously. Relax. I now you don't mean anything by it. And frankly I find it a little funny that even your mind thinks you are even close to being like Summer."

"But she hurt my Daddy and Yang and even claims that she loved them. I know I love you and I put you in the hospital... how am I not like her?" Ruby reasoned as Coco just chuckled with Emerald.

"Okay, I don't want to be that person but, you didn't kill me. You slugged me in the chest. And hopefully in a few days, you'll slug Em. Until then, I'm on powerful shit until my ribs heal enough. Of which the doc said it should only take like two weeks before I can come off them, and then another two weeks before my ribs are healed fully." Coco said with a smile as she began to feel herself being pushed up a little into a sitting position. "Weeeee." Coco said happily as she could hear Emerald just smiling as she chuckled.

"She is going to be fine Ruby. I'd argue that we could place a bird in her hair and nothing would happen." Emerald began with a smile as she just draped Coco's heavy coat over her shoulders as Coco nodded her head. "Plus the docs also said you have a mean swing. And we should probably keep the fun parts of the group away from Coco because our voice of reason is down for the count."

"What do you mean 'our' voice of reason? I can be pretty level headed myself." Ruby pouted as Emerald just stared at her lazily. "Like yeah I can be stubborn to a fault and end up harming myself more and more. But I'm still far more level headed than you give me credit."

"Fine. Level headed and willing to ruin our fun by saying 'no' and will remain firm. Meanwhile I know I can sway you to side with me." Emerald said as she helped Coco into a standing position as she just smiled at her. "And you need to remember, rest is the most important thing which you could do. So no buzzkilling." Emerald said with a smile as Coco just laughed.

"Who's a buzzkill? Because she sounds like a bitch."

"Oi. That is my girlfriend you are talking about. I'll kiss you to shut you up about it. Now just come on. All the paperwork is done." Emerald said with a smile as Coco nodded her head. "Okay Slugger, please bring our drugged up girlfriend down to the car. I'll make sure we've got everything including Coco's meds which we can pick up before we go home." Emerald said as Ruby just proceeded to pout.

"Don't call me 'Slugger'... because I'll slug you... I didn't mean to hurt Coco. You both know how bad my nightmares tend to get. And I really really don't mean to hurt either of you. Unless you call me something like 'Slugger' again." Ruby mumbled as Emerald began to laugh. Something that just caused Ruby to groan as she gently snatched Coco's arm. Just so she could make sure that she got her where they needed to be.

"I'm sorry pretty lady. And don't get me wrong, you are very very very pretty. Like at least a fifteen out of ten, but I have a girlfriend... I have two actually. Both of which are super hot and cute. But also super jealous of this sort of thing and I imagine you couldn't really handle both. Or even Ruby. She has a mean punch." Coco mumbled as she tried to pull away as Ruby just groaned and held tightly onto the brunette's hand.

"Coco, I'm one of your girlfriends." Ruby said as Coco just seemed to smile brighter "Well at the very least today I got a confidence boost today in the form of that and the knowledge that you are so loyal that it is actually very funny for a bunch of reasons, and the fact even drugged you still say rather wrongfully that I'm cute." Ruby said as she came to the elevator. "But we should get you home. You need sleep. And there are a lot of phobias of mine all kind of solidifying into one solid thing and I haven't taken my meds in a while. And I don't want a breakdown in public. Especially with me accidentally putting you in the hospital like this."

"Are you sure I'm dating someone as hot as you? What about that green haired woman? Because she was also really really hot. And like a fourteen. She'd be a fifteen but she called me a buzzkill. I'm not a buzzkill am I?" Coco asked as Ruby just shook her head gently as she pressed the button.

"Yes, you are dating her too. And no. I don't think you are much of a buzzkill. You can tend to be one when I want to eat spicy things, and an even bigger one when Em cooks something spicy for me even though we won't make you eat it. But no. I wouldn't call you that much of a buzzkill." Ruby said just smiling as she could see the doors parting and she thanked whatever god there was looking down upon her that it was still pretty dead for a hospital in the early morning on a Saturday. She was just going to enjoy that fact and hopefully get to the car quickly.

"Damn... Am I lucky or what? Two incredibly hot girls. All I need is a cute outfit." Coco mumbled as she looked down and just giggled joyfully. "Look at that. This is perfect."

"Not as lucky as me or Em."

* * *

Grabbing the silver haired man's arm, Emerald just glared as she spun him around to glare daggers at the man. "The hell are you doing here?" Emerald hissed at him as she could see the man just holding his hands up in his defence.

"I work here." Mercury said as he brushed the hand off of his arm. "Well, I just started yesterday I should say. I'm a physiotherapist. What the hell are you doing here?" Mercury asked as Emerald just glared at him. "Seriously. My girlfriend got me an interview with the head of physio. Better question is once again what are you doing here?"

"One of my girlfriend got slugged in the ribs last night, by my other girlfriend who was having an in my opinion tragically ironic dream." Emerald said with a calm tone as Mercury just smiled at her.

"Likely story."

"Go fuck yourself. They mean so much more to me than you do. Just be glad I don't go tell your girlfriend how you couldn't keep it in your pants." Emerald said as she took a few steps back.

"Yeah, no. She would without a doubt in my mind kill the both of us." Mercury said with a smile. "If you don't believe me, look for Neo. Just give me enough time to get far away from here." Mercury continue as Emerald froze.

"Neo... as in Neo Politan?" Emerald asked as Mercury just smiled at her.

"So you do know her. She is certified crazy in many many regards." Mercury said with a small smile as Emerald just took another step backwards.

"Just. Stay away from me and my girlfriends. Especially that crazy bitch. She has already caused Ruby enough trouble." Emerald spoke and didn't even give Mercury enough time to actually respond. She just quickly left the room. She wasn't going to be the one to handle this. She couldn't. Especially because she just knew that she was going to need to convince Ruby that they would need to change hospitals without revealing the biggest topic of 'how she knew this'.

Just the fact that Emerald could say that Ruby's once foster sister who was oddly extremely cruel from her own memories of how Ruby seemed back then, and how Neo had constantly apparently agreed with Roman about and wanted to destroy Ruby's precious story book. The only comfort she had in some of the worst times of her life.

She just had to get as far away from here as possible and protect Ruby. That was what she had to do. That was what she knew mattered the most.

* * *

Grumbling a little, Ruby just took a deep breath as the door opened. Glancing towards Coco, Ruby just smiled at the sight of her resting her head on top of Ruby's shoulder, much to her joy. She just knew that it was going to be so much better because she just knew then that she would be able to convince her to just sleep rather easily now.

Frankly, the only hard part that she knew would be, would be to get her to stay asleep given her track record of only ever really getting five to six hours. One that was an annoyance to Ruby, but she knew that it was going to be just fine.

Walking out of the elevator, Ruby could just feel her heart tighten as she could see the all too familiar heterochromatic eyed woman glancing up from her clipboard to almost brighten up immensely at the sight of Ruby.

Feeling her breaths coming in shorter and shorter, Ruby started to curse the fact that Coco was far from being able to help her and Emerald wasn't anywhere near her.

"Ruby. Long time no see." The woman said with a bright smile as Ruby could feel her chest just tightening to an uncomfortable degree. She didn't even know how she was meant to react. One of the nightmares from her past being very present.

"N... N... Ne... Ne... Neo." Ruby stuttered out as the woman just smiled, shaking her head.

"Still have that stutter I see. We should catch up sometime. I've got to make my rounds and talk with my boyfriend for a bit." Neo said with a smile as she stepped around Ruby and Coco into the elevator. Following the woman's path carefully, Ruby just began to take a panicked breath as the much smaller woman waved at her as the doors closed.

Seeing the elevator next to them open, Ruby just took a deep breath as she could see Emerald quickly walking out of it before she stopped. "Ruby... what happened? You look sheet white." Emerald said as Ruby just took another panicked breath.

"N... N... Ne... Ne... Neo." Ruby spoke again as Emerald just took a few steps to gently hold Ruby and Coco together. She knew that if just seeing the woman caused Ruby to become like this, than she just knew that she had to keep the secret of Mercury a bit longer.

The only benefit that Emerald could see to this, was the fact that she wouldn't need to convince Ruby that hard that they had to change hospitals even if it meant that they had to change all kinds of doctors. It was probably the only benefit that she could see in this at least. She just wished that Ruby hadn't ran into her.

"Let's get you and Coco home. That is a lot better for you than this panicking. Okay? Just take some deep deep breaths." Emerald said in a soft tone as Ruby just nodded her head the best she could. She just had to simply ignore the giggling coming from Coco. She knew it wasn't something malicious and instead her just not being in the right place of mind.

Gently taking Coco's arm from Ruby, Emerald simply held her up as she weaved her fingers in with Ruby's. She knew that it wouldn't be enough for Ruby to get her mind back on the right track, but it would be enough to keep her from spiralling further when they were so close to one of her safe havens. One that Ruby tended to enjoy just from how hard it would be to get her when she was in a car.

"N... N... Ne... Ne... Neo... is..." Ruby began as Emerald just looked at her.

"It's fine Ruby. I'm not going to let her harm you. Let's just get to the car, and then we can just go back home where she could never touch you." Emerald said trying her hardest to not let how much she was panicking show. Just because she knew that she had to be strong for Ruby.

Coco was going to be next to useless to offer her the support she needed, and she knew that Ruby was just seemingly a few seconds away from having a complete breakdown in public which would just create the worst kind of spiral for Ruby which would take her seemingly months upon months to at least come back to where she was.

Unlocking the car, Emerald just smiled internally at the sight of Ruby quickly running towards it. She barely even had enough time to unlock it before Ruby would have tried to rip the door off to crawl inside and huddle in the furthest point away from everyone.

Smiling as she could see Ruby closing the door as she huddled into the back seat far away from people. It was at least a little amusing to her, even though she knew that there was going to be a long time for Ruby to talk about this, but she knew that at least right now that Ruby was going to feel a lot safer.

"What is with the cutie?" Coco asked as Emerald just sighed shaking her head.

"Nothing you can help with. At least not right now." Emerald said softly as she could see Coco just pouting. "If you want to help just sit next to her." Emerald said with a smile as she could see Coco just lightening up as they walked towards the door, as the green haired woman simply opened the door, Coco just smiled as she plopped down into the seat.

Gently moving her legs in for her, Emerald just sighed internally at how Coco had been making this beyond difficult. She knew that she wasn't intentionally doing it, but she couldn't help but wonder how much easier this would have been if she wasn't as drugged up. Even if she had most of her senses about her, it would have been so much easier for her.

Just the thought that she would need to be Ruby's rock and Coco's nurse right now was actually making her a little annoyed but she also knew that if the roles were reversed then they both would feel fine in those exact situations.

Reaching across Coco with the seatbelt, Emerald gently swatted the exploring hands away from her. She just knew that would lead to her being distracted for a lot of things and she couldn't handle that. Not for a long time at least. She had to make sure that they got home first and that Coco and Ruby were safe.

"Coco, just relax. Take Ruby's hand." Emerald said as Coco simply nodded her head and smiled as she leaned over and captured Ruby's hand as Emerald closed the door. She couldn't believe that this was what was happening.

Standing up and cracking her back, Emerald just froze as she could see a familiar woman walking out of the front doors quickly looking around. Groaning internally as the recognition seemed to set in as she quickly started to walk towards Emerald.

Clicking the lock button, Emerald quickly walked up towards the smaller woman. She knew that if Ruby saw her that close it would have been just detrimental to her. "Em, jeez, this is a walk down memory lane today. Did you see Ruby and Coco? My boyfriend found Ruby's jacket just laying in a room." Neo said happily as Emerald just took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest as she was left feeling unsure.

"They both are my girlfriends, and Ruby isn't feeling very great mentally, and Coco is on some painkillers right now because she has some bruised ribs." Emerald said as she Neo simply pursed her lips as she nodded her head in approval.

"Damn. You got lucky girl. I always said Ruby was cute. But she probably doesn't really appreciate me popping back into her life like this. I was kind of a cruel foster sister. But apparently not the worst she has ever had." Neo said holding the jacket out towards Emerald to take. "But so you're aware I did leave a note in the pocket that has my number Ruby can call me at. Tell her I'd love to go get a cup of coffee one of these days. You know to kind of apologise... maybe ask her if I was an influence on some of her characters because that is kind of bugging me, but also fair." Neo continued as Emerald accepted the jacket and reached into the pocket that was pointed at by the much smaller woman.

"I can assure you, you weren't. Ruby doesn't like to take people from real life and implement them in her stories. She says that would cheapen them. But you'd be right in saying that she doesn't appreciate suddenly running into you. She is currently trying not to have a panic attack." Emerald said as she could see Neo gently nodding her head in understanding. "Nothing against you, just, Ruby doesn't handle things from that part of her life very well. Just panic attack after panic attack if it isn't a small group. But I'll let her know and let you get back to work."

"Thanks, see you Em. It was fun seeing you again."

Nodding as she watched the woman walk off, Emerald let out a tense breath. ' _Oh I swear to god. No more cheating ever. Because she will fucking kill me if she found out about me and Mercury. And then Ruby and Coco would kill me for giving that woman a reason to kill me, and then they'd kill me for cheating._ ' Emerald thought as she spun around and started to walk towards her car again.

* * *

Gently holding onto Ruby in the elevator as she propped Coco up, Emerald was just glad that they were nearly home. All she had to wait for was the doors opening and her needing to fish one of three front door keys out of three pockets.

As the doors parted, Emerald just smiled a little at the sight of Velvet opening the front door and jumping a little at the sight. "Were you just about to head out?" Emerald asked as they stepped out of the elevator.

Nodding her head, Velvet just took a deep breath as she looked at Coco. "Is she alright?" Velvet asked meekly as Emerald winced a little from Ruby squeezing tighter around her.

"She is just drugged up right now, and has a few bruised ribs. But other than that she is going to be fine. Just needs to take it easy for a few weeks." Emerald said stepping to the side as Velvet walked towards the elevator. "Just, tell the front desk to give us a call when you are coming back. I'll go down and bring you up because Coco is going to be sleeping if I have my say." Emerald continued as she could just feel some joy as Velvet just smiled and clicked the ground floor button.

Seeing the doors closing, Emerald just smiled and began to lead her girlfriends into the home. Gently kicking the door closed as she glanced at Ruby who had just glanced up at her. "Go get comfortable on the couch. I'll put Coco to bed." Emerald said as Ruby just took a deep breath as she let go and quickly wrapped her arms around herself in a mock hug as she walked quickly into the living room.

Just happy that that hurdle was over, and she knew how easy it would be to at least get Ruby to open up right now. When they were at home it just always seemed easier. And Emerald knew that it would just require a call to Raven unless it was something really really big. It was at least the easiest thing they could do. Taking a deep breath, Emerald walked towards the locked door, as she reached into her back pocket, to grab the key to the bedroom.

Knowing that on the other side soon enough would be Coco sleeping. She just hoped that it was going to make Ruby relax more. Not to mention it would put one thing in her mind at ease. Walking towards the bed, Emerald just gently lowered Coco into a sitting position as she just looked into her eyes.

"Now, you need to sleep." Emerald started as she started to push Coco backwards just so she would be laying down enough so she could start undoing Coco's shoes. "I don't want to hear anything from this room for at least six hours except snoring. Am I understood?" Emerald said as she slipped the final shoe off as Coco just giggled a little.

"Okay." Coco said as she grabbed one of the blankets and dragged it to cover herself in a crude fashion.

Shaking her head, Emerald gently grabbed one of the pillows as she quickly walked around and lifted Coco's head gingerly as she slipped the pillow under her head and could hear the gentle snoring already which caused Emerald some joy.

"Good night Coco." Emerald said as she spun around and knew from experience that Coco was going to be out of it for a long while. Leaving the door open, Emerald just walked into the living room where she could see Ruby twisting the lock open on the case as she gingerly picked up her story book before she took a seat on the couch and just closed the book as she just held it simply to her chest. As if the moment she would let go, her world was going to crumble away.

Sighing softly, Emerald just walked into the room as she cleared her throat as to just not shock Ruby when she took a seat. Seeing Ruby just look at her, Emerald just took a deep breath as she took a seat. "Did seeing her really shake you up this much?" Emerald asked hoping that she would get some sort of verbal response from Ruby.

Unfortunately all she got was a shaky nod from Ruby as she wrapped her arms around the book tighter. "Come on. Neo isn't going to harm you. I'd never let her." Emerald said as Ruby sandwiched the book between her and Emerald as she held onto Emerald as well. As if she was trying her hardest to just think away this living nightmare.

"Promise?" Ruby whispered as Emerald just smiled and held onto Ruby tightly herself, ignoring the sharp corners of the book digging into her.

"I promise Ruby. If Coco wasn't drugged and sleeping, she'd promise as well." Emerald said with all the confidence that could exist because she knew that it was true. Just because she knew how much Ruby would need them. "So, let's just stay here until you are feeling better. Does that sound like a nice plan to you?" Emerald asked as Ruby simply nodded from her position once again.

"Okay then. But just remember I'm going to be here. You aren't alone. And you never will be unless you want to be and aren't going to do anything dangerous or stupid." Emerald continued as Ruby just nodded again. One that just made Emerald so much happier because she knew that even with the terrible start of the day, it could only get better.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

She wasn't sure how she was meant to actually respond to Ruby's worrying. Even Ruby's book digging into her side didn't annoy her as much. She knew with what Ruby was going through that it would be nothing by comparison. Ruby was using all the strength she had to just not snap at anything and go onto a full blown meltdown.

"You feeling up to talking Ruby?" Emerald asked softly as she took a deep breath as she felt Ruby shaking her head. "I only want you to feel better. I'll take any sort of verbal confirmation you are at least on the mend." Emerald asked in a calm tone as she tried her hardest to ignore how bad she was feeling at needing to force Ruby to talk. But she did really just want to know that Ruby was feeling a lot better.

"Neo... Neo works there." Ruby whispered as Emerald took a deep breath and rubbed her back a bit just to ease the negative feelings Ruby was having. "We need a new hospital." Ruby whispered again as Emerald just took a deep breath.

"We can sort all that out once you are back to your old self." Emerald said softly as she could see Ruby just tilting her head upwards to stare into her eyes. "Everything is going to be fine. You'll bounce back Ruby, and we can stay doing this until then."

"I wish Coco wasn't loopy." Ruby said softly as she just took a deep breath. "Being with just one of you feels like it is going to take longer. You both are my rocks..." Ruby continued to whisper as she just took a deep breath as she felt Emerald just smiling faintly at her.

"We had no idea Neo worked there, and even less idea you were going to have a nightmare last night. Just relax about that. Coco is still asleep anyways."

"Okay..." Ruby began as she just took a deep breath. "I should put the book back... you've got to be really uncomfortable." Ruby continued as she started to separate from Emerald.

"Ruby, I'd be fine with it longer as long as you are going to feel more at ease." Emerald said as Ruby just sighed gently as she stood up and walked towards the encasement.

Resting her head against the roof of it, Ruby just took a deep breath. "Why can't life just leave me alone... at least for the remainder of the month. Between your issues mentally that I took the attention away from... Velvet being here... the shit with Summer... and me hurting Coco... and now Neo... I'm starting to think I'm the worst girlfriend and life just wants me to stay down."

"Ruby. I've actually been feeling a lot better. I told you. Just spending time with you and Coco is enough. As for life... tell it to go fuck itself. You are one of a few people that deserves to be nothing but happy. Just give it time, because there is no way it can get worse for you short of several people getting a pardon. But we don't have our address listed, the building has constant security and the doors are army grade. So even if they do... which is impossible because the world is on your side after a chunk of that info came out."

"I know all that Em... just... and you know I hate saying this but it is true... you don't get it. Neither does Coco. I know all of that... but every fibre of my being is screaming that Neo is going to somehow find me... find us... and is going to be her old evil self. She might even finally destroy my book." Ruby said as she carefully moved the pages to be on her favourite story that her Dad and Yang would always read to her.

Smiling faintly as she could see the all too familiar tear stained images that had started to fade due to all the damage the book and Ruby both had been dealt. Twisting the key to lock it, Ruby just took a deep breath as she walked over towards the sole hiding place dedicated to the key.

"Even when I understand that about Summer... or Salem... or anyone from my past. Just all the logic goes." Ruby said as she spun around and took a deep breath. "I'm sure you and Coco have noticed even though I try and keep my cool... I tend to not be able to be reasoned with." Ruby said as she took her seat again and just smiled as she felt Emerald wrapping her in a hug. "That was a joke Em..."

"I know. I'm just not overly fond of it when you are stuck in your self insulting way. And I know neither is Coco. You are an amazing woman Ruby. And we are all kinds of lucky to have you. Because frankly... with the kind of shit you had to put up with. It is hard to believe that you aren't currently committed." Emerald said as she started to get into a laying position as Ruby just rested her head on Emerald's chest. "And I know you are going to say how you couldn't let yourself Ruby... but no one plans to become crazy. It just happens."

"With my family history it just takes a dependency on illegal designer drugs in the same vein as bath salts." Ruby said softly as she just took a deep breath. "Just... you don't get how much it would have been what Salem would have wanted... by all regards that would have been the smart thing for her to do. Drive me insane before I turned eighteen. Which was probably her end goal... but I knew that you and Coco weren't going to leave me in that basement. No matter what... you both always have been there. Even when I did try suicide a few times. You didn't let me. And stayed with me for the entire night to make sure I wasn't going to try in the hospital."

"Ruby... I know that you aren't fond of hearing this. But the truth is, you are a remarkable woman. And I'm not saying that because you are my girlfriend. I'm saying that because it is true. With what you've seen and experienced in your early years and even up until your eighteenth birthday... it is only fair that you are considered a remarkable woman one who doesn't deserve any more shit to be tossed your way." Emerald said as she just took a deep breath and just stared at Ruby. "Seriously Ruby... you won't find a single person that knows you... that has known you since you were that outgoing and explorative child in kindergarten and then you becoming the incredibly shy woman who didn't want to let go of her friends for a second for fear of them never coming back to you. No one that knew you in that time frame would say you are anything but a remarkable woman who doesn't deserve anything else but permanent happiness."

"And yet... I put one of my girlfriends in hospital today... I've had no less than five breakdowns that I've just barely been able to reign in as to not need to have my psychiatrist called there by upping my meds... I can't even help my other girlfriend because just seeing one of the awful people from my past brought me back to a stuttering mess whose only thought was that I had to get far far away from her. So I feel like the worst girlfriend ever."

Laughing softly, Emerald just took a deep breath as Ruby began to sit up to just stare at her. "If you are the worst girlfriend, punch me in the face right now. I'll even apologise for hurting your hands." As the words left Emerald's mouth she was overjoyed at the sight of Ruby being taken aback. "See? A bad girlfriend would have taken that chance. Stands to reason 'the worst girlfriend ever' would be overjoyed at the chance to do that." Emerald spoke as she gently spun Ruby around so she was laying on the back as the phone started to ring. "Now if you don't mind, that is probably the front desk or Velvet wanting to figure out if she can come up now." Emerald said with a smile as she grabbed the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

" _Em, it is Weiss. Can you open the door? I'm just waiting for the elevator to come down, and Coco isn't answering her phone._ "

"Probably because she is sedated right now after we had a trip to the hospital this morning. But sure, I'll open the door for you." Emerald said as she pressed the end call button as she started to stand up as Ruby was left just staring at her. "Weiss is coming up. Relax. I promise everything is going to be fine. I might even end up cooking dinner for me and you later... and Coco if she is feeling up to it later." Emerald added as she started to walk towards their front door.

She just smiled as she glanced back at Ruby as she held could hear the elevator running. "It does mean that if she isn't, we get to go spicy. I'm thinking something like enchiladas. Found a delicious recipe for those and I figure it would be a lot better eating it with my girlfriend instead of making just enough for me on a dorm room hot plate. I wouldn't question the meat if I were you... it is for the best. I already cut back on the amount of lamb I cook because you thought they were too cute to eat."

"You took me to abattoir slash restaurant where you pick out a lamb for the table. You turned several model friends of Coco's into vegetarians and even temporarily turned Blake and Weiss into vegans."

"I told literally all of you not to name or get attached to the lamb. Plus this way you knew it was fresh. Besides... I don't care about those models or even Weiss and Blake being weak like that. And I know if I ever found out Raven's rub recipe for burnt ends... or even her sauce recipe you would eat me and Coco if we were cooked in that. Might even let me and Coco try some of that whipped cream stuff in return."

"That stuff is cold. And not in the fun way... and I feel like you should know if I was in a better mindset and Coco wasn't in the hospital this morning... I wouldn't be averse to using my tongue on parts of you and her. Especially with Velvet gone for nearly an hour already." Ruby said as Emerald just smiled at her.

"It is actually closer to four hours. You passed out for a bit there. Which was just something that caused me to relax a little. Just the fact, both of my girlfriends that needed sleep was getting some. One of which has been having nightmares and thankfully didn't need her super heavy blanket to keep her socking me in the ribs." Emerald said as she opened the door to see Weiss standing there looking slightly peeved. "Are you mad at me or Coco?"

"Unless you punched my blind boyfriend in the gut, I'm not mad at you. How bad is she? Because I don't want to have to wait and actually think about how I shouldn't kill her for attacking someone that literally couldn't see her." Weiss barked as Emerald shook her head.

"She is currently drugged and sleeping. And Ruby is just barely recovering from seeing that we need a new hospital."

"Why? What did you do?" Weiss hissed as she held a finger out to poke Emerald's chest and give her a sharp shove as Emerald just shook her head.

"Neo works there... and Ruby ran into her. Even gave me... or at least Ruby her number so they can meet up."

"Shit... is... is Ruby doing better?" Weiss asked in a whisper as Emerald just shook her head gently and gestured for her to come into the apartment.

"She has been on the mend. And is back to full sentences right now, which is good. I don't think that there is anything left for the world to pile up on her... I mean we even had to call Kali last night, Ruby was having that bad of an episode." Emerald said as Weiss stopped and just stared into the red eyes of her friend. "Summer brought up some legitimately awful things and is asking far too much of Ruby. And she just wasn't able to process all that. You know without breaking down, shattering a cup in front of me and Coco... and we knew that Raven wouldn't be able to handle it because she is far from impartial. Especially because Summer was using Raven to get Ruby to break her normal rule." Emerald whispered as Weiss just covered her mouth gently.

Taking a deep breath Emerald simply held a hand up to cut Weiss off. "She is doing a lot better about that right now. She is just pissed at herself that she put Coco in the hospital and Neo just pushed her over the edge. Like violently shoved her over the edge. To the point she opened up the case to her book and was holding that for a while. But again I need to repeat that she is doing a lot better." Emerald said as they came into the large open area where she could see Ruby's head just carefully looking over the edge of the couch as if she feared that Emerald had just let in a random person that would have meant Ruby harm.

"Ruby, relax. I was just filling Weiss in how our last twenty four hours went." Emerald said softly as she walked towards the kettle and quickly turned it on.

"We weren't expecting you..." Ruby whispered softly as she just took a deep breath and began to pull herself into a better viewing position as so she could just watch her friend sighing as she rubbed her eyes.

"Coco punched Fox in the gut. And I just found out not that long ago because I noticed a large bruise and it took awhile for me to get him to finally confess that it was Coco." Weiss said as Ruby simply groaned as she looked towards her bedroom door.

"I told her explicitly not to do that. I feel a lot better that I hurt her..." Ruby mumbled as Weiss just shook her head. "And I don't want to talk about Summer or Neo... because one is going to make me all kinds of angry again and the other is going to make me have a near breakdown again..." Ruby said.

As she spoke, a thought occurred to her as she popped off the couch and walked towards the house phone. "What is going on Ruby?" Emerald asked as Ruby quickly started to dial the voicemail number. At least with what Emerald could recognise that is.

"The doctor was meant to call me today. So that way I can gauge how I'm going to respond to her." Ruby began as she began to look around. "I'm going to go into my study... can you make me some of your special hot cocoa?" Ruby asked as Emerald just smiled faintly at her.

"Fine, I'll leave it out here. Let me know how it goes." Emerald said as Ruby just nodded her head as she quickly ran up to Emerald to plant a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Will do. Can you not tell Weiss though the details about Summer though if you haven't already? She'll want to force me to talk about it and I really really don't want to. Not unless I have no choice but to talk about it." Ruby said as Emerald just smiled down at her.

"Sure. But we do still need to talk about it. Even if Coco can't. It would make me feel a lot better. Like... a whole lot better." Emerald said as she looked into Ruby's eyes, just knowing that she had to let her know that it was serious. "You've got my support and Coco's no matter what you decide. Okay?" Emerald continued as Ruby just smiled faintly.

"I know... but it does make me feel better that I know for a fact that I have it. But I should get going to check this stuff." Ruby said with a soft smile as she started to walk towards the small room as she could hear Weiss quickly starting to press the questions and Emerald clearly not budging.

Just the simple gesture was enough to make Ruby feel all kinds of better because it meant that Emerald really wasn't going to budge on a topic and it showed how much that she really did care for Ruby. It was nothing more than an extra reminder, but it was enough to just lift a weight off of her shoulders.

Closing the door, Ruby started to walk towards her chair as she pressed the call button just causing her to relax as she could hear the robotic voice on the other end. As she spun around in her chair to face one of her computers, Ruby quickly pulled the phone back to hit the password into the phone.

" _You have one new message._ "

' _Please let this be the message I want and not just someone else that was just trying to reach us..._ ' Ruby thought as she quickly pulled the phone back and cutting it off before it could start giving a list of buttons she could press and simply clicked the one she knew was going to play the message.

" _Miss Rose, this is Doctor Pietro. I work in the asylum and you requested me to call you today. If you receive this message before five please call me back. And we can discuss whatever it is that made you want to request this."_

Smiling at the comment, Ruby quickly looked at the clock hanging on her wall. ' _Score... at least something is looking up for me finally._ ' Ruby thought as she slammed her finger on the end call button and quickly dialled the hell hole that the one tormentor from her past she couldn't get away from was in before she went into the one that she felt like Summer truly deserved.

" _Haven Mental Hospital for the criminally insane. How may I direct the call?"_

"Doctor Pietro Polendina please. Tell him it is Ruby Rose returning his earlier phone call." Ruby said as she could hear a simple but affirmative response as she leaned back in her chair.

Just closing her eyes. Already planning Summer's funeral. Knowing full well that it couldn't be the pauper one that she wanted. It would need to still be a private one. Which to Ruby still felt like it was going to be too much. At least for Summer.

" _Miss Rose?_ " Ruby could hear the voice just snapping her out of day dream which had brought a small smile to her face.

"Yeah sorry. And sorry I missed your call earlier. I was in the hospital with my girlfriends. We had an incident that just really forced me to be there." Ruby recited off as though she was trying her hardest to justify why she missed the call. Especially because of how few people had her personal home number. She didn't want to give anyone a reason to give it out. "But to answer the question, I need to know about Summer's medical condition. She is claiming that her organs or something like that are failing."

" _It is fine. I was waiting back later regardless. And your girlfriend does take priority._ " Ruby could hear the doctor on the other end speak with a relieved tone. One that to Ruby meant that he really wasn't and was just trying to cover himself. " _And I hate to be the one to say this. But your mother i-"_

"Sorry to cut you off Doctor. But Summer is many things, but she isn't a mother. She simply birthed me."

" _Summer then... is in fact dying. Her mitral, tricuspid aortic valve are failing. Specifically from stiffening. I don't give her very long. If you are trying to call to get her on the organ transplant list, I'm sorry. There isn't much you could do."_

"Doc... I'm sure you can imagine... Summer and I... to say we have a strained relationship is an understatement. She killed my family and proceeded to torture my sister after forcing her to eat parts of herself. Then while high proceeded to run out leaving me to starve for eight days, where she proceeded to use what little cash there was in the house and she could get being a whore to fuel her binge. So I'm in no big rush to extend her life." Ruby said as she just took a deep breath to just try and calm herself down. "If it was literally any other person... I'd be willing to talk. But not Summer. Something she even knows and understands."

" _It is just a weird thing to me. As a parent and son myself..._ "

"I'll put it to you this way. Did you get to spend your childhood ignorant of death and living with one or both of your parents? Or did one of your parents murder the other, any siblings you had after trying to sell you into sexual slavery when you were in kindergarten and then proceeded to torture whatever sibling you have if any?" Ruby said in a slightly cold tone before she just took a deep breath. "I was four when people murdering others was explained to me. I still had issues writing my letter g's and could hardly count up past six. Could you imagine your child being told that... could you imagine you being told that in similar circumstances?" Ruby could hear a gasp from the other end. "I haven't met anyone who at the age of four knew about death and by the age of six already had a suicide attempt as I was forced to learn how cruel the world is. All because of that... and I'm using this term in only the strictest definition _woman_ caused it all. And you want me to try and extend her life when there are plenty of other people who could use those?"

" _But, she..._ "

"Doc. You aren't going to change my mind on the topic. I'll visit her, I'll pay for her medication that the asylum doesn't cover, I'll even get her a gift for Christmas. But to extend her life... to actually refer to her as anything but Summer... I can't do it."

" _Okay... was that all you need to talk about?"_

"Yeah. Goodbye Doctor Pietro." Ruby said as she heard the response she was looking for, she gently pressed the end call button. Gently smacking her cheek to just stop the smile from growing, Ruby took a deep breath as she dialled the only person who could understand how joyous she was feeling.

" _Hello?_ "

"Raven. It is Ruby... I've got some great news about Summer. I mean bad for you but great for me. Even had it verified by her doctor."

" _Don't tell me she is trying something to get you to visit more often. Ruby... those visits mean a lot to her._ "

"No. Although if she was you know I wouldn't go back to her." Ruby said just taking a deep breath. "She is dying. Two of the four valves in her heart are stiffening. The doctors don't actually give her very long." Ruby began as she just took a deep breath. "And I know it isn't something you want to hear from me... but she just told me yesterday... and I just got off the phone with her doctor. The transplant board won't even listen to any appeals from her." Ruby said knowing it was a half lie. But she also knew how Raven could convince her to do just about anything. Including talking to Summer more than once ever.

" _Is that what she didn't want to tell me?_ " Raven asked as Ruby just took a deep breath.

"Maybe. That or the fact she told me what she wants me to do with her body. Apparently there was some cliff my Daddy would take her on dates..."

" _I know the one she is talking about. And I hate to say it, but it always worked. Tai was pretty predictable._ " Raven spoke as she took a deep breath.

"Can you actually stop by here after work Raven? I just, kind of need to vent about a few things... and Coco was in hospital this morning and is on powerful painkillers... and Emerald is seeming a bit distant. Like she is distracted by something and I know she won't budge and tell me. If Coco wasn't on the pain killers we might have been able to get to her."

" _Yeah sure. I'll be over Ruby. We can talk then. I'll text you when I'm leaving work."_

"Thanks Raven."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Wincing a little as she opened the door, Coco started to limp out gently towards the kitchen causing Ruby and Emerald to glance up from the table to see her. "Whoever said you don't drool when you are sleeping black out from pain killers... is a liar. Up there with whoever said when they are injected into your spine they last for twelve hours."

"No one has ever said either of those things." Emerald said as Coco rolled her eyes as she started to turn the sink on to get a glass of water. "And they said you shouldn't take anything for twelve hours afterwards because it is going to take your body about that to lower the drugs to an acceptable level." Emerald continued as she started to scoop up some of the ice cream in the bowl. "And they also said before you take some more you need some food in your stomach."

"How long has it been? Because I actually feel worse after there was a large needle stabbed into my spine and then sleeping with my neck at an odd angle... I'm in pain." Coco asked as she slumped into the chair. "Also... where is Velvet?"

"She is on her way back and it has only been like ten hours." Ruby began as she took a deep breath. "Do you want me to give you a neck rub? Because I was saving some information until you were up." Ruby asked as she could see Coco just smiling faintly at her as if accepting the gesture.

Standing up and walking over towards Coco as she rubbed her hands to just warm them up a little Ruby gently just placed her hands on top of Coco's shoulders as she started to gently bare her thumbs into the back of Coco's neck which caused her to relax as she could feel Coco relaxing as well.

"So what news is it? You just told me that you got through to the doctor and that you'd wait until Coco was up to tell me." Emerald asked as Coco leaned her head back a little and smiled at the feeling of how Ruby seemed to be removing the crick from her neck.

"She is dying. Her heart valves are stiffening. Even had a debate with the doctor of if I should fight to get her onto the transplant list to give her more time..." Ruby began as she just took a deep breath to try and calm herself down from how angry she was getting. "I then called Raven who is meant to be coming here after she closes down. But... I can't be happy because I know it is something Raven is going to be hit hard by. Summer was a close friend of her's and for the large part they still are friends. And for the most part... the only thing that really connects them is me." Ruby said with a soft tone as she could see Emerald just looking at her as Coco raised her hands just to catch Ruby's hands to tilt her neck slightly ignoring the pain to just stare into Ruby's eyes.

Taking a deep breath Ruby just continued what she meant as she pulled her hands free from Coco. "That isn't coming from me. That is something both Summer and Raven have said to me. Raven only started to visit her after she saw me for the first time. And Summer has said repeatedly the only thing that has gotten her through her sentence thus far is the possibility of me visiting more and more." Ruby began as she just took a deep breath. "I know Raven already knows that I'm happy about it... and she knows that I won't express any major joy with her being around. Just... I can already tell that is going to be hard I mean... Summer is actually going to give me what I always wanted from her. Her death."

"You seemed pretty messed up about it last night." Emerald said as Ruby just took a deep breath.

"It wasn't her dying that hit me hard yesterday. It was that stupid request that if I think about it for more than a few more minutes I'm going to get angry all over again." Ruby said as she just shook her head. "It is just that all these years of stomping on cracks in the sidewalk is finally paying off with interest. I just wish she would be dying slightly more painfully. Like if she bit through her lip and ended up swallowing some of it. She did force Yang to eat her own arm... she should be forced to eat some of herself as well before she dies." Ruby said as she just took a deep breath as she could hear the house phone starting to ring. "What are the chances that is Raven?"

"Unlikely. Her place doesn't close for another hour and a half and chances are it would be Sun on... and from what he has been texting me, she is hating him more and more. Did he seriously try and sell some of that sugary cocktail mix he calls a glaze?" Emerald asked as she walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

" _There are two women down here. One is Raven, and the other is a very timid looking brunette._ " The woman on the front desk spoke as Emerald just smiled faintly.

"Okay, I'll be down in a few seconds to let them up." Emerald said as she quickly hung up the phone and looked towards Ruby. "It is both Raven and Velvet. And seriously did Sun try and sell that crap?"

"Nah. At least not according to him. It was just resting on the counter last time I was there and he was left in charge because Raven was with me."

"He totally was." Coco said with a laugh before she winced loudly. "And that is karma... are you positive I can't take anything else?"

"Yes. We are sure." Ruby said as she could see Emerald walking out of the apartment. "They gave you some really strong things that you can get addicted to... or very easily overdose on. I don't want to have a reason to call poison control... or an ambulance. Unless it is something like our sex got way out of hand... or I accidentally take too many of my anti-depressants." Ruby said as she just took a deep breath and looked into Coco's eyes as she walked around and accepted the spot Coco gently patted on her lap.

"You need to take one of those a day. I have no idea why you've on several occasions have taken two..." Coco said as she winced a little. "And you should probably get off. Not so much that you are hurting me but we might get into kissing which always goes beyond. Especially when you are happy. And I can't think of literally anything else that would make you this happy." Coco said as Ruby just frowned and kissed Coco gently.

"I could think of some things." Ruby said before she blanched slightly fearing that she might have spoiled her plan to propose. That was when she thought of the only logical way out. "But you and Em both said I'm not allowed to have a kitty... or a puppy."

"You're afraid of dogs. And cats for whatever reason stay clear of you." Coco complained as Ruby started to stand up. "Seriously, what is up with that? I would love a cat because it would keep the birds far away from here... but they are seriously afraid of you."

Taking a deep breath, Ruby just began to cross her arms over her chest as she took the seat she had been sitting in. "I'm not afraid of dogs. I'm afraid of dogs being like Beo and Wolf... you and Em don't know what it is like to have a dog latch onto you and shake you like you are some rabbit it caught and it wants to bring you back to your master... and they never cared how many stairs it needs to drag you down. Or how ready you were. I couldn't tell you the amount of concussions I've gotten from them because I was a minute late getting up to get breakfast ready for Salem and whatever one of the four where there." Ruby said taking a shaky inhale "Or god forbid you were up early... I mean have you ever had two dogs clamp their jaws with very sharp teeth on your limbs thinking you were trying to make a break for it? Because I have. The only solace I have is the fact up until they were put down their mouths were remarkably clean because I was the one in charge of brushing their teeth."

"Ruby? Come back to me. They are dead. Just come back to me right now." Coco said as she stood up, wincing a little as she held onto Ruby gently. She knew that she should have waited for Emerald if she wanted to be without pain, but she couldn't. At least not when it came to Ruby or Emerald. "You seemed to accidentally slipped back. You back here?"

Taking a deep breath to nod her head, Ruby just looked into Coco's eyes. "Sorry. You are so going to be in so much pain." Ruby said as Coco just shook her head lightly. "And I know this time I was the one to trigger those types of thoughts. But seriously... nothing against dogs as a whole. Got a thing against dog owners when they train vicious attack dogs that don't mind traumatising a young child up until they got killed." Ruby said taking a deep breath as she could hear the elevator coming up again.

"Yeah I got that Ruby." Coco said softly as she held onto Ruby and gently swayed on the spot. "Did they seriously give you a lot of concussions?" Coco asked as Ruby just sighed.

"Remember all those times I went into school and you and Em just thought I was wanting to be kinky because I was really freaking horny?"

"Way to ruin those fun thoughts." Coco asked before she shook her head. "Wait how come we never put two and two together after you gave yourself a concussion... and all the times after that that you did it accidentally?" Coco asked as Ruby just laughed softly.

"Coco... I love you and Emerald. But I hate to be the one to tell you this... but you both aren't very smart connecting dots about those kinds of things. I mean it took you two me being kidnapped and tortured for you two to learn that Salem was a monster as were the four I was forced to call my siblings... and those awful dogs." Ruby said with a laugh as the elevator dinging filled the apartment. "And now to try and suppress how happy I am that Summer is dying and try not to have two breakdowns in one day. Should be easy... Neo was the cause of the first one."

"How did Neo get our number?" Coco asked as she could see Velvet walking into the apartment with Emerald and Raven behind her.

"We ran into her babe. While you were doped up. She works at the hospital. As a... doctor? Nurse? I didn't get a chance to ask her. Ruby was nearly in a ball and you were beyond useless and you two take priority for me over something stupid that we really don't need to know. All we need to do is figure out how does one change hospitals when our doctors work there... and Ruby's shrink occasionally works out of there." Emerald said as Ruby just took a deep breath.

"Guys that can wait until tonight when we are alone in our room." Ruby began as she looked towards the older woman. "How are you feeling Raven? Do you want some tea?"

"No. Ruby can we talk? Preferably in private? I just got off the phone with Summer's doctor."

Taking a deep breath Ruby gently wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm not going to help Raven. Even Summer gets that that is asking too much of me."

"She is your mother Ruby!" Raven yelled slightly louder than she might have intended but that wasn't going to stop her getting her point across. "Seriously! Do you think you're the first child ever whose mother is in jail!?"

"No! I don't even think I'm the first child ever to be tortured by her mother and constantly reminded how she is an orphan and was a ward of the state because her mother murdered her family!" Ruby yelled back as she just took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. "Why do you care so much about this Raven?" Ruby asked once she was able to regain control of her emotions. She knew that if she didn't keep on it she was going to snap at one of the few adults from her childhood who meant a lot to her.

"She is my friend Ruby. And I already failed her once."

"Friends don't kill other friends children and force them to eat their own body." Came Ruby's snarky reply as she quickly clamped her hands over her mouth regretting her choice in words as she could see Raven almost wanting to cry. "I didn't mean that Rav-"

"You know. For someone who fights tooth and nail not to be compared to her. You are more like Summer than you are like Tai." Raven snapped at Ruby. Saying her piece Raven spun on her heel and was about to walk out of the apartment when a frail voice spoke up.

"And you are nothing like Yang." Ruby said causing Raven to stop in her tracks. "Yang hated Summer more than me and she had less reason to. I'm just glad Yang is dead so she doesn't need to see her own mother fighting so hard to try and keep the one we had alive. Over some stupid notion that they were once friends and grew up in argueablly a much better home... even when they weren't in foster care." Ruby said as Raven spun around full and stormed over to Ruby.

"You don't know what the fuck you are talking about Ruby. And be glad it is you saying it because if it was anyone else I'd be flooring them. And I would stop until my hands broke from punching their skulls." Raven barked as Ruby stared into the red eyes, seeing a fire she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Qrow told me a lot. Your Mom died giving birth to you and Qrow and your dad was an abusive alcoholic who would have rather kept you two just as dumb as him so his children wouldn't be smarter." Ruby could see Raven being taken aback but she had to push on. "Meanwhile, Summer killed my father and sister because she wanted to get drugs. Drugs that if she had her way would have come from selling me into sexual servitude. You and Qrow where in two foster homes both more so caring about the fact that they got paid to look after you? I was in four in one year where they didn't even care that much. I've been burned, I've had bones broken, I have deep mental scars that no one is even sure if I'll ever recover fully. I can't even sleep in my own house with another female without my door being locked from all the shit I've been put through." Ruby spoke as she took a step closer to Raven. "And you want me, the victim of all of that... to push to save the person who caused all that? How would you feel if Merlot called and wanted you to get him a kidney? Would you seriously suss one out for him and vouch for him to any sort of transplant board... or would you laugh in his face? Because that is about half of what you and that doctor are asking of me."

"She is still your mother Ruby." Raven said through gritted teeth. She knew that Ruby wasn't wrong in that regard. But Raven in good conscience couldn't let this be something that weighs on her conscience in a few years time.

"She lost that right a long time ago. She gave birth to me. That is it. And at points... I even hate her for that. I would seriously have taken Salem over Summer as a mother any day. At least Salem never tried to sell me into slavery or kill me. She was very open about what she wanted from me. Even when she let people rape me. She was still the better person."

"You don't mean that." Raven said knowing that Summer was bad, but she wasn't nearly as bad as Salem.

"I do. I do mean that. Because of Summer, I learned my basic math from drug dealers. Some of my first memories was her placing me on a stool in a drug den where she whored herself to get a hit for her to then drill into me that I need to lie to my Daddy about where we had been. My fourth birthday was nearly spent as a play thing for a drug kingpin who thankfully had a conscience and brought me home to spend it with my Daddy and Yang." Ruby said as she got up as close as was possible to Raven. "A week later, Daddy kicked Summer out and was murdered. Not even a minute later, Yang was caught. She was then tortured for twelve hours and in the process forced to eat her own arm before she was killed. Over a week later where I was in the same room as their decaying bodies... Qrow found me after having been starved. So if anyone is qualified to say how good your life has been with an alcoholic and abusive father... it is me. And if anyone is qualified to ignore requests to extend Summer's life... it is also me."

"You..." Raven said as Ruby just took a deep breath.

"Literally the only reason I've been visiting her is because of you still being her only friend. I'll pretend I'm not happy that all those years of drug abuse and what she put me through for you. I'll even pretend to not be happy around Summer if that is what you want. But I cannot fight for her life to be extended. I could not bring myself to do it. Not when without a doubt there is bound to be people out there who aren't like her... who aren't in an insane asylum for criminals because all the years of designer drugs fucked with her head." Ruby said as she could see Raven wanting to almost wanting to run, but Ruby quickly hugged her to hold her in place. "I am sorry your friend is dying Raven. I know you like the doctor don't understand fully how I'm as messed up as I am because of her and what she put me through by making me a ward of the state... but I can't... that is just... too much. I can't." Ruby whispered the last part as she held on as tightly as she could ignoring the fighting that was coming from Raven. She just had to. Just so she could get her message across. "If it was anyone else, I would. I'd be fighting so hard that I wouldn't care if I ended up bankrupting myself in the process. You as well as my girlfriends know that. But for Summer... a woman people wrongfully claim is a mother... I can't. Because my mother has always been you Raven. Someone who has always looked out for me, someone who doesn't care about her own business and would gladly become homeless if I needed you to... you even come by here when I'm sick and my girlfriends aren't around to make sure I'm looking after myself and are there every time I wake up with a panic attack and are here as fast as you can be."

Letting go, Ruby took a deep breath as she stared into Raven's eyes. "In short you are everything a mother is meant to be. And if you were where Summer is... and you needed the heart valves... I'd push for you Raven. I'd push so hard the transplant board would be fed up with me and give them to you just to shut me up"

"But Summer gave birth to you." Raven whispered as Ruby just took a sad breath.

"Family doesn't end with blood. And it doesn't start there either. You taught me that." Ruby said as she just stared into Raven's eyes. "You're not the one that deserves to be punished for Yang's death. You did what you felt was best. I am the one to convince her to stay in the room and then asked her to go check on Daddy... and Summer is the one that killed her."

"I could have been there Ruby." Raven said as Ruby just shook her head and hugged her gently again as she could hear the patio door closing. Just signifying that the group that had been in the apartment had dispersed out. "I could have answered her call the night before. I could have told Yang when she was old enough to remember that I loved her."

"No one knew that Summer was going to go to murder them. And even if you somehow did... she would have murdered you too... and then years later I would have been murdered... or just gave up living long before that. Trust me Raven... living in the past gets you nowhere. At least according to my therapist. We just need to grow from it. And you have. You are to this date the only woman I can stand to be around that didn't know me from before everything. Everyone else needs to be in a very sparing situation for years and years and even then it can't be just us for even more time." Ruby said softly as she just stared into Raven's normally fiery eyes where she could see that the storm in them had started to die down.

"I'm sorry I brought up Yang like that to you... but... if it makes you feel better I'll visit Summer more. But actually extending her life... I just... I can't Raven. Everything Qrow has told me about your two families in the system plus your father... honestly... it sounds a lot better than what I've been put through. I know no one can really make that call... but... Summer is a lot worse of a parent. And Salem did a lot to just try and destroy me. But at least you still had Qrow... and even if you were ejected from your father's funeral... as was Qrow... but would you have gotten him a liver?"

"Maybe if it was the wrong blood type...but Ruby... my Father was different. He did awful things to me and Qrow. And while Qrow drinks those memories away I can't. I know it would take too much for me making me possibly become like him." Raven spat as Ruby just took a deep breath.

"Raven. Because of Summer I've been raped, I've had burns over large portions of my body... I spent more time in school where I was constantly bullied by people just so I wouldn't be at a home. I have serious trust issues with women and at points think they'll literally, not figuratively stab me in the back. Once because that literally happened and I ran into her today after during a nightmare I hit Coco in the ribs so hard I actually nearly broke several and we were at the hospital where that psycho bitch actually works and if I think about her more I'm going to need to get the book out again if not call my shrink."

"You've been stabbed in the back?"

"Neo is very twisted and just barely avoided charges because she was under the age of ten. But I got to meet you because of her... but now she is a doctor or something."

"Get a new hospital immediately."

"Planned on it. And I'm seriously sorry about the Yang thing. I'm sorry for bringing her up." Ruby said as she took a deep breath. "Um... is there anything you want to say to me that you brought up?"

"No. Because you are like her in a lot of regards... namely getting something through my head. Tai never could."

"Normally I'd punch someone for bringing me and her up as a comparison... but because it is you... I'm letting it slide."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Wincing as she took a mouthful of water followed by slamming the large pills into her mouth, Coco began to let out a loud groan as she shook her head before she lowered the glass and walked into the bedroom where she began to gently lay down.

"Ruby? Next time you need to punch someone in the ribs, don't let it be me." Coco said as she could hear some soft laughing on the other side. "She is still asleep isn't she?" Coco asked as she began to cradle her ribs gently.

"It is only eight. So yes. Especially with the shit that has just piled up. And she hasn't gotten much the last few nights clearly." Emerald said as she reached across and just gently placed a hand onto Coco's sore torso. "And what plans do you have? Because you never set an alarm unless you have plans." Emerald said as Coco just took a deep breath and began to rub her eyes.

"I'm meant to go and talk to Velvet about her piece of shit ex-boyfriend. But my ribs are feeling gods awful. But I have like an hour before the pills need to kick in. And I'm actually loathing everything at the moment. How come I always seem to be the unlucky one out of the three of us?" Coco complained as Emerald laughed softly.

"Pretty sure you are the only one with a healthy relationship with your parents... and I mean... Ruby's life... you just occasionally get hit in Ruby's sleep." Emerald said as Coco just groaned softly as if she was exhausted at this point already. "If you don't feel up to it, I'll just take Ruby with me to go visit Raven and you two can talk here."

"That would be great. But are you sure Raven can handle talking with Ruby after last time? I mean I've never seen her get that mad at someone besides Qrow and also never seen her get that close to wanting to punch Ruby. Let alone someone bringing Yang up like that." Coco whispered as Ruby just seemed to crawl further into her side causing her to wince softly but she had thankfully stifled the scream she wanted to let loose from how Ruby had rested her head right where the bruise had been the previous few nights.

"I keep telling you. Ruby is right. Her relationship with Raven is all kinds of complicated. But Raven never really means to harm Ruby. And Ruby never means to harm Raven. But I've seen them fight over lesser things but you are right to be worried... that was a new level." Emerald said softly as she gently started to move Ruby as gently as she could off of Coco. Just so she could feel like she wasn't going to be putting Coco and Ruby in unnecessary pain.

Seeing Coco breathing a small sigh as Ruby quickly clung onto Emerald instead, just caused both women to smile softly. "You'd never realise anything about Ruby is different by the way she sleeps normally... unless it is a nightmare. Which is only when I'm on that side of the bed."

"You'd swear you've never gotten a punch to the ribs before. Seriously you need to just relax. We've still got like an hour or two before Ruby is up." Emerald said as she just had to bite her tongue as so she wouldn't laugh at the sound of Coco groaning. "Let me guess, you want me to get slugged by Ruby now."

"Little bit. But while you've had broken ribs before, it is from your own stupidity and listening to some crazy idea Reese and Sun have, this is from our girlfriend having a bad dream and I can't hold it against her because that is all kinds of a dick thing to do." Coco said with a soft groan as she looked at Ruby. "Seriously, she didn't mean to hurt me and is already tearing herself up about it. Despite what we want. I mean I only need to take the pills for a few more days and the bruise is already going down."

"Just remember to stay hydrated today. Just because you are here doesn't mean you can forget to drink plenty of water. But you typically get loopy when they are in full swing and you end up hurting yourself more and more. Seriously we had to lock the patio doors and hide the keys on you yesterday." Emerald said as she just smiled at the feeling of Ruby nuzzling further into her.

"That sounds right. But you should probably take the keys as well. Velvet is tiny and couldn't stop me. You know without getting physical and I'm pretty sure that Ruby would flip her shit if that did happen. And I don't mean swinging I mean actually touching me." Coco said as Ruby began to lift her head as she smacked her lips gently.

"What time is it?" Ruby whispered as she plopped back down to just rest on Emerald's chest.

"Half eight. And I've been up just as long as Coco. You don't need to whisper." Emerald said as Ruby just started to grumble as she got comfortable again.

"Too early. Wake me up at noon." Ruby grumbled as Emerald just laughed gently.

"No can do. I'm heading to Raven's to check out how she is doing... and Coco is staying here to talk to Velvet... so do you want to come with me or stay with Coco?" Emerald asked as Ruby just continued to grumble.

"Can I choose sleep? Or whichever option has caffeine?" Ruby said with a smile as she felt Coco placing a hand on her back and rubbing it gently. "Ruby needs sleep or lethal amounts of caffeine."

"Since when do you refer to yourself in the third person?" Emerald asked as Ruby just smiled faintly.

"Caffeine or sleep. Answers later." Ruby said as she just took a deep breath and let out a hum of disappointment from feeling Coco getting up followed by Emerald gently moving her off to stand up.

"Come on Ruby. I'm not going to bring you breakfast in bed. And the last time I brought you coffee in here you burnt your mouth, tongue, chin, neck and lap." Coco said as Ruby began to grumble. It was as if she really didn't want to extract herself out from under the covers.

Gently sliding out from under the cover, Ruby just groaned as she slipped and fell down hitting the floor causing her to groan loudly as she could feel her girlfriends stopping to turn around and look at her.

"This is why we should have stayed in bed until noonish." Ruby groaned as she began to twist her way out from the heavy blanket she still was wrapped partially in. "Now my arm hurts... You're making me fat Em."

"No, landing on your shoulder does that as is. Especially with that like fifty pound blanket wrapped around you." Emerald said as she started to help Ruby up, taking care to scan Ruby for any injuries. "Your arm feeling alright?"

"It doesn't feel broken or sprained. Trust me... I've dealt with both. Just feels sore. But this means I get to drink those black eyes that Neither of you don't like me drinking." Ruby said as she started to rub her shoulder.

"Red eye. That is as far as I'll let you go. Coco already popped her pills. And last time you had a black eye coffee you ended up dragging us to the hospital thinking you were having a heart attack." Emerald said as she looked behind them to see Coco resting against the wall as if she didn't have the strength in her to turn the key.

"I drank seven in the span of an hour last time. The doctors even said if I wasn't lucky I would have induced a heart attack like event." Ruby said as she walked to the door and started to spin the key, just enjoying the sight of Coco relaxing a little. "And are you sure you took the pinkish ones right? Because if you take the off green ones you get super loopy and handsy." Ruby asked as Coco's eyes started to drift upwards into deep thought.

"Nah, the pink ones make me loopy and handsy. The green ones are just the super powerful painkillers I'm meant to take in the morning. You know, green for grass which you see during the day. Pink for the sunset." Coco said as Emerald just stared at her with Ruby. "Guys, I'm the only one out of the three of us that doesn't need to take pills normally. I keep track of this stuff."

"Yeah, but Ruby's pills if she misses a dose she can die and needs to be weaned off them. And I literally only take zinc and omega three pills because I'm not allowed to cook shellfish or fish in general." Emerald explained as she took a deep breath. "And Ruby is partially right. The green ones are the powerful ones… which is why you are meant to take them at night. And they certainly are the ones that make you handsy."

"Bah, you both are wrong. Just relax. I know what I'm talking about. You both just need to relax." Coco said as Ruby and Emerald shared a glance with each other. "Seriously, I remember what pills to take. Besides Ruby, shouldn't you take your own?" Coco said as Ruby simply rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But you know we are right hence why you are trying to dodge the question." Ruby complained as Coco just stared at Ruby walking into their bathroom.

"Don't you hate it when she is right? Or at least thinks she is right?" Coco asked as she and Emerald walked out of the room.

"She is right, and yeah sometimes. Especially given how much more prone to injury she is. Including accidental starvation." Emerald said as they could hear a groan coming from their room. "Not to mention I always forget her bat like hearing." Emerald hissed as Ruby started to walk out of the room.

"Prone to injury isn't the same as me being right. Do as I say not as I do. I mean if you think about it, I'm right about a lot of things but end up doing the reverse. Like caring for a concussion. Something I know you both try to do but then succumb to me." Ruby complained as Emerald pressed the button on the coffee maker as Ruby helped Coco into a seat on one of the stools.

"That isn't on us. You just so seldom get _that_ sexually aggressive. Which is all kinds of hot." Coco said as Emerald just laughed as she opened the fridge. "Even Em thinks so. Like… yeah it is all kinds of hot with you being as much of a sub that you are… but seriously… concussed you is like all not taking no, we are just your play things… it is hot and when you aren't dealing with potentially dangerous brain injuries… you just can't pull it off. You are always concerned about everything. And it sucks."

"And that is one for Coco one for Ruby. But seriously… I'd take super horny and potentially dangerous head injured Ruby any day over mad I was right you were wrong Ruby." Emerald said as she started to crack some eggs into a bowl.

"Good to know my girlfriends want me to risk brain death over me being right." Ruby mumbled as she watched Emerald pour some of the coffee into one of the mugs and handed it to Ruby. "But I suppose I'll go with you Em to visit Raven. It feels weird I haven't talked to her for as long as I have. And while I know I crossed the line first… she didn't have an issue jumping onto that side with me."

"You both for the record were very very wrong in that fight. There was no way you two would come out on the other side with a victor." Coco said as she took a deep breath as Ruby just pouted and took a large gulp from the coffee in front of her. "And since when do you drink black coffee? With no sugar?" Coco asked as Emerald quickly spun around to just stare at Ruby as well.

"Since when did both of my girlfriends wanted to just gang up on me. I already feel bad for what I said… but she literally said that I was just as bad as Summer. And I know I brought up Yang and her ability to be a good mother… but come on. That is a low blow." Ruby said pouting as she started to shake her head. "But yeah I need the sugar jar… and the cream..."

"You brought up her dead daughter that she visits the grave of once a month and on several occasions, I've had to go and get her because she was in that emotional of a state." Emerald said as she placed the items down onto the counter in front of Ruby who had just started to pout. "Point is, you both said some truly hurtful things to each other that if anyone else said it to either of you, there'd be most likely an assault charge coming up."

"I know that. But… I refuse to extend Summer's life. She deserves death. If she didn't erode like half her brain, she'd be executed by now. And while I know I crossed the line first… but Yang would have agreed with me that Summer doesn't deserve to live. She didn't see how often Yang and I would curl into balls and hide away from Summer in any place we could find. And then when she inevitably found me, Yang would burst out screaming at her." Ruby said as she stared into the light brown liquid as she could see the faint ripples from it spinning.

"We get that Ruby… But Raven didn't see that. She also didn't experience it. All she knows is she left her daughter in the very capable hands of your father. And then when she found out he started going out with her best friend… all seemed great. For her then best friend to turn one day years after she had her own child and ended up killing both her husband and one of the daughters… and she had to find this out from her brother who we all know to say they don't get along is an understatement… and was made to believe that everyone was dead until you came into her life." Emerald said as Ruby just pouted further.

"Come on Ruby. If it was anyone else you never go for below the belt and if someone said that to you, you would without a doubt cut them from your life unless it was me or Em because you know if we brought it up, you would have to have harmed us a lot more. But you would still possibly claw our eyes out." Coco added as Ruby just frowned a little.

She knew that they were right, but that still didn't make it feel better. "I know that. But… I'm not like Summer… am I?"

"No. While you look a bit like her… you certainly aren't like her in person." Emerald said as she kissed Ruby gently before pulling back. "Seriously Ruby… what is with all this worrying if you are like Summer recently? You normally shockingly have no confidence issues in not being like her… what gives?" Emerald asked as Ruby just frowned and shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know… just everything seems to be shaking me. All because of Summer and her stupid request."

"You aren't like her Ruby. Relax about that."

"I wish I could."

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Ruby was about to spin around and run away but Emerald had caught her and started to fish her keys out of her pocket. "You need to stay Ruby." Emerald said as she slipped the key into the lock and gave it a twist.

The smell just seemed to hit the both of them. The smell of stale alcohol. Sighing gently as she held a hand over her nose, Ruby just took a deep breath and begrudgingly walked into the house behind Emerald. Just closing the door carefully as she could hear some snoring.

"Well… she is here. You go wake her up. I'll feed her birds." Emerald said as Ruby just frowned.

"Do I have to?" Ruby said softly as Emerald just rolled her eyes. "She won't hurt you… you after all used the key she gave you. So you know… not breaking and entering." Ruby continued as Emerald just matched her gaze. "Fine. I'll go. Just remember to be careful when feeding them. Some of her small suspicion do like to flee and only really listen to Raven." Ruby mumbled as she walked past Emerald and towards the room where the snoring was coming from.

Groaning internally, Ruby opened the door and walked up to the sleeping woman. Sighing as she knew what she had to just get through this. No matter how annoying it was going to be for her. She knew that she could do it. No matter how annoying it was going to be.

Placing a hand on Raven, Ruby gently gave her a shake. "Raven. You need to get up." Ruby said as she could see the woman quickly becoming alert as she sat up. "Em and I have been worried about you because normally we've talked a few dozen times over stuff… and there has just been that radio silence between us. Even though I thought we patched up after the fight." Ruby co as Raven just began to blink harder to get some of the sleep out of her eyes.

"Same. Who the hell said we weren't better? Because I'm hungover and now mad."

"No one in particular. Just kind of a collective reasoning. Emerald is feeding your birds right now." Ruby mumbled as Raven just sighed. "How have you been feeling though? You normally don't drink at all. So it is a bit weird to come here and just smell that stale cheap booze."

"I've been kind of fucked up. But not because of the fight. At least not entirely. Just... it is hitting me that my only friend in this world is actually dying." Raven said as Ruby started to gently sit her up a bit better.

"I'm going to ignore the fact I consider you a friend and you don't consider me one... but you can still make friends Raven. I mean... if I can make friends then just about anyone can. So who knows what other friends you could find." Ruby said as she felt Raven pulling her into a one armed hug.

"I'm a bit old for making friends Ruby. I'm forty nine, have two jobs and am the honorary adoptive mother of a wonderful woman, and am the owner of several technically exotic birds even though their natural habitat is right outside my front door."

"One of those jobs is because you don't trust anyone else to make sure I'm protected. Even though I do try and make sure that your workload from that is severely limited. And ravens can't be classified as an exotic species. At least not here. They are everywhere." Ruby complained as Raven just laughed softly as she started to stand up.

"Trust me and my rather pricey vet bills when it comes up. They are classified as _exotic_ when they are a pet. And personally Ruby... if I could justify it, I'd never let you out of your apartment without wearing a bullet and stab proof everything. And with twenty four hour security." Raven said as she started to dust herself off as she walked towards the door. "Even if it ended up angering you... You are literally the last piece I have of my daughter, best friend and Tai in this world. If you were taken from me, I don't know if I could go on."

Staring at the older woman, Ruby started to puff her cheeks in defiance. "You better. If I die from some freak accident... I need someone to make sure Coco and Emerald are well looked after. And given how they've had plenty a dumb argument who knows what could set them off... especially if I died." Ruby mumbled as Raven just shook her head. "Still hungover?"

"Doesn't just vanish. I just need time. And some aspirin. I really really need that sooner rather than later." Raven mumbled as Ruby just took a deep breath and smiled at her. "Go make sure my birds aren't being overfed. And 'Little Ruby' is prone to overeating right now. Think she might be laying some eggs soon." Raven said softly as Ruby just smiled shaking her head.

"Okay. I hope she has some chicks soon. I've never seen raven chicks before."

"Imagine smaller puffier versions and a lot of loud noises."

"Sounds cute..."

* * *

Lightly lulling her head back, Coco just took a deep breath as she could feel her hands simultaneously weighing like they were made out of lead and out of helium. All she knew was it was one of the strangest feelings to over take her body.

"Um... Coco..." Velvet said gently as she caught one of the hands that had started to float dangerously close towards her. "Coco... you seem a lot more hollow and airheaded than normal." Velvet continued as she began to gently pat the side of Coco's head. "You didn't take anything dangerous did you?"

"Just some pills for my ribs..." Coco said with a small laugh as she felt her head being moved into an upright position. "You are really really pretty..." Coco said with a small laugh. "Probably should take off the rabbit ears though. They are a bit distracting." Coco said snickering as Velvet rolled her eyes.

"I see I picked a bad time to talk about this." Velvet muttered softly as she started to frown a little. "Let's just get you to bed." The woman continued as Coco just laughed and shook her head.

Before Velvet knew it she felt a sharp tug downwards. Letting out a gasp, Velvet just wondered what had gotten into her friend as she felt the strong arms holding onto her.

It felt far different than just a hug. Coco had given her those countless times before. This felt a lot more possessive. As if she was trying to mark Velvet as her's. Something that she had only seen Coco do to Emerald and Ruby before.

The feeling of her hot breath on her neck had even started to make Velvet shiver a little as her mind began to race. She hadn't even thought about this before. At least not with Coco. Feeling her lips just ghosting over her neck, Velvet took a panicked breath as she tried to break free. She couldn't be the reason Coco's relationships had failed if they ever will. She knew how bad it felt to be cheated on.

"Coco. Let me up. This isn't right. You are in a committed relationship and I'm pretty sure Ruby would kill me." Velvet said as she started to try and spin around. Just wanting to get out and into the guest room knowing that Coco was going to be safe. At least she hoped Coco would be.

That was until she felt the soft and almost chocolate tasting lips pressing against her own. She was feeling lost and it was clearly something that Coco picked up on as she spun them and her being pressed underneath the taller woman.

As Coco pulled back Velvet let out the gasp she wanted to let out before the vicious attack on her lips before she delivered a smack across Coco's face. Taking the moment of Coco's shock, Velvet was quick to slip out from under her and run towards the guest room. She just had to tell Emerald to get back here as fast as she could.

She couldn't be the reason they broke up and they had to know.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"I don't know Ruby. I'm not there. I'm literally telling you everything Velvet has told me. Coco got handsy with her, kissed her causing Velvet to smack her and retreat to the spare room where she called me as she started to pack her bags and plans to stay with Fox and Weiss." Emerald said as Ruby began to cross her arms. "No this doesn't support your theory that all women are evil and want to tempt me and Coco away. It is probably just Coco's pills making her handsy like we both knew that they would."

"I don't trust her..." Ruby mumbled angrily as Emerald just looked at her. "You don't see how much that whore wants Coco... I bet she is even lying about being straight." Ruby spat as she crossed her arms and glared at her girlfriend. "Don't give me that whole 'no one will pretend they are straight just to steal one of your girlfriends you are just being paranoid' speech. I already don't feel like I deserve one of you... but both? That is insane... and it was only a matter of time before someone tried to steal one or the both of you... and I'm not pretty or confident enough to keep the both of you."

"Confident, I'll give you. You are the furthest from a confident person. But as for pretty, you are an incredibly beautiful woman. Just give us a few minutes to get up to the apartment. You can then grill Coco all you want. But don't attack Velvet. She didn't come onto Coco if she did she wouldn't have called me in tears. Anyone who is cheating knows not to call the person's significant other because you don't want them to know about it." Emerald said as she could see Ruby looking at her with a bit of a question. "Come on Ruby. If anyone knows about manipulating people it should be you. They always need to benefit from it... and pissing off her only source of housing without a doubt one of the best views and alienating one of her closest friends and her friend's girlfriends. One of which is paranoid of just about every single woman, and the other being well known for a violent streak."

"Never said she was smart."

"Ruby. Now you are just being pedantic. We both know Velvet is smart. She has a masters in veterinary sciences and the only reason she didn't extend that to a doctorate is because Coco wanted her to cover a model that bailed on her..." Emerald said as Ruby just took a deep breath and crossed her arms.

"Fine, she isn't people smart... all I know is she tried to have sex with Coco! And I want her gone! I can't handle everything just crumbling and I don't even know why I opened my stupid big mouth saying she can stay! I knew something like this would happen. But no. I shoved that thought out of my mind because I was positive that both my girlfriends would be the ones rebuffing the women... and now she has..."

"Ruby. It was a kiss, and honestly, I have no doubt that Velvet wasn't the instigator. Being straight isn't a choice and no one is going to pretend they are to try and sleep with someone else. Relax. When we get inside we can ask them. But don't jump on hating Velvet. I promise if she did try and take advantage of Coco, we'll be on the phones right away to get the cops here and start pressing charges." Emerald said as she could see tears in Ruby's eyes. It was as if she wanted to just cry but Emerald was left feeling unsure if it was tears of anger towards Velvet, towards Coco or towards herself... or worse tears of pain. "Ruby. You know if Coco did, it wasn't because of her wanting to hurt you. It was because of her medication being just too strong and it messes with her brain."

"But she cheated on us."

"She wouldn't intentionally cheat on us Ruby. She doesn't even get close to when she is drunk. It is literally just the pills and medication she takes. Not to mention, it was just a kiss. I'm going to trust Velvet that is where it stopped until we get in there to ask. You just need to calm down and let Velvet explain herself first." Emerald said as she could see Ruby just biting her lip being unsure about everything. "Ruby. What is it that you always say... those who jump to conclusions often land in ignorance."

Pouting gently, Ruby batted the hand away from her as she took a deep breath. "That wasn't me. It was a quote I found online and found it appropriate to say it to Weiss who always did it when it came to Sun."

"The man who has started entire conversations with 'hey do you mind tazing me Ruby? I need to prove a point.' I wonder why she never assumed he was a rocket scientist who could follow a train of logic beyond 'oh piece of candy'." Emerald said as Ruby just pouted further.

"He only asked me to do that five times. And we are nearly there... you might want to talk to Velvet before I do because I'm going to scream at her... even if I've calmed down a little by this point. I just know if I ever saw that whore's face without talking to Coco first, I'm going to assume that she tried to rape Coco." Ruby mumbled as Emerald shook her head. "I'm not joking. Velvet is your friend... and I tolerate her most of the time. Until she tried to bang Coco. Now I just want blood. At least right now. I mean how dare someone want to kiss one of my girlfri-" Ruby started and was about to yell when Emerald placed a hand over her mouth.

"I'll talk to Velvet, but you can't instantly assume Coco didn't do anything."

"She wouldn't cheat on us if she was in the right mind." Ruby muttered softly as she just took a deep breath as she was left to try and figure this out.

"But she wasn't Ruby. We both knew she wouldn't be but we also both seemingly hoped that if she did get handsy it would be with herself like she has the habit of being like half the time." Emerald said as the doors started to open. "Just... don't scream at Velvet. I'll listen to her. You just make sure Coco didn't cause herself or the apartment any damage."

"I'm glad you are here Emerald. I can always trust you to make the right decision. And calm me down when I just think about that homewrecker. I just hope Raven was joking about her going to rip Coco's head off if she really did cheat on us." Ruby said as Emerald just took a deep breath as they walked out of the elevator.

"She was joking... I hope." Emerald said and meant it. She knew that if that was Raven's reaction from someone just kissing another girl, then she didn't want to imagine what full blown cheating was going to cause. Especially with how frequently Emerald did it with Mercury. She had no doubt that it was going to lead to her death in some gruesome manner. "Remember Ruby. Just go in go to the living room or our room, where ever Coco is and just talk to her and make sure she is safe. Don't scream what you've been screaming to describe Velvet."

"Whore or homewrecker? Which one am I not meant to call her?"

"Don't call her either. Just bite your tongue. She said she was going to stay in her room until we get there. So can you please just relax? I promise if she really was the aggressor then I will be on the phone to the police before I even talk to you."

"I trust you Emerald..." Ruby whispered as Emerald just simply smiled at her. Something in the smile though seemed a bit off to Ruby. She would have loved to question her further but she knew she had to make sure that everything was going to be fine with Coco first. After that she could press Emerald about the almost hollow and pained smile, and then she could get onto the crucifixion of Velvet.

Ruby knew from first hand experience what it was like after someone had tried to take advantage of you. At least Ruby knew what it was like when they went the full way. But she knew that the emotions had to have been similar if not the same. And she knew that if someone as seemingly as tough as Coco would get hit with those emotions... then there was no telling how far she would fall. She knew that in her experience there wasn't much further she could fall emotionally to the point that by the time people had done that to her, she already felt emotionally dead. But Coco...

She had no idea how hard she would be hit and she just wanted to be there for Coco for once instead of the other way around. Coco had always been there for her and Emerald when their emotions went into chaos... it would only be the only healthy thing to do.

Grabbing her keys Ruby quickly started to unlock the door not even waiting to close it as she nearly ran into the apartment. She normally would have been sceptical about passing Velvet's room, but she knew that Emerald was going to be looking after her and probably telling her to stay until the police arrived.

Nearly jumping over the couch, Ruby groaned as her foot caught the back of the couch and she fell onto the thankfully softer couch. At least softer than compared to the floor. She just groaned as she rolled over and just took a deep breath as she could see Coco sitting on the floor with her head in her hands.

Scrambling as fast as she could over to Coco, Ruby just took a deep breath as she gently wrapped the older girl in a gentle hug. She could feel Coco fighting her a little, but she just had to resist that and just hold onto her as much as she could.

"Coco. Relax. It is me. I'm here for you." Ruby said as she could just hear a groan as Coco had finally been able to shaker her off. If just from the confusion from Ruby.

Confusion that only seemed to grow as she could hear Emerald in the hallway. "It's fine Velvet. I'll let you know when she is feeling better. But you don't need to leave. Just go to Weiss' and Fox's and just calm down. I wouldn't suggest telling Weiss about why. Ruby, Coco and I need to have some words first."

Shaking her head, Ruby knew she'd scream in a few seconds at Emerald. Right now she had to focus on Coco. "Coco... what gives. It is just me and Emerald." Ruby said as she tried to hug Coco again. Getting furious at Coco clearly ignoring some pain as she pushed Ruby backwards.

Quickly standing up Coco was about to storm out of the room when Emerald stopped her. "Coco. This isn't going to go away. We need to actually talk about it." Emerald said as she looked at Ruby before looking into Coco's eyes which had clearly been crying. Something that had just hurt Emerald more as she could see Ruby standing up.

"I cheated on you two... there is nothing to talk about." Coco hissed with vehemence clearly towards herself. Something that Emerald understood as Ruby bit her lip to stop herself from calling out that it had to be a lie. "I'll go to my folk's. And send people to get my things."

"Coco. It was a kiss. We can work past this. Not to mention you were drugged."

"The drugs I took! I kissed another woman! Ruby has probably been jumping through all kinds of mental loops to convince herself that Velvet was the one that kissed me! I'm a fucking cheater! All this assuming that Ruby could stop insulting Velvet." Coco spat at what the trio knew was less about how angry they should be at Ruby. It was Coco wanting them to be mad at her.

Rage that just seemed to dissipate slightly as Ruby walked up and wrapped Coco in a gentle hug. "I don't want you to go... if it was really just a kiss... Emerald is right. We can move past it." Ruby said as she could feel Coco just wanting to fight the comforting hug but she seemed to give up at some point and just accepted it. Something that was reinforced in Ruby's mind as she could feel Emerald's stronger arms wrapping around the both of them.

The type of comfort that Ruby was just overjoyed he could see Coco accepting it. "I mean... I'm actually a little glad that you are this torn up about it. It makes me hopeful." Ruby said as she bit her tongue as she could see Coco and Emerald quickly disengaging from the hug to just stare at her. "I don't suppose either of you would accept a lie or that I'd talk about it at some happy event... right?"

"Not if you want that to make sense and isn't you coming off as extremely sadistic towards us." Emerald said as Ruby just sighed.

"Sure it can't wait until like Summer's funeral... or a really nice dinner?" Ruby said as both of her girlfriends shook their heads. "Just... can... you both give me like two minutes? I need to get something but I promise it will make sense." Ruby said not even giving them a chance to question her.

"Not that I'm any less angry at myself... but did any of that make sense to you?" Coco asked as Emerald shook her head. "You also seem a bit off."

"I just found out that you kissing someone else while you were on drugs was enough to make you want to break up with me and Ruby. So I'm a little emotional." Emerald said as she pulled Coco into a hug. "But... you know Ruby and I don't care about you kissing someone else while you were on drugs. You do need to call Velvet though." Emerald said as they could see Ruby walking back into the room with her hands behind her back.

"Again... this isn't how I wanted it to come out... especially when I think about that whor-" Ruby began before biting her tongue to stop herself from uttering the rest of that word. Producing two small boxes. "Again I wanted it to be something happier compared to this... but I suppose it will stop Blake and Weiss with their stupid incessant snickering.. and I already looked up the legality of it..." Ruby continued as she placed the items into her girlfriends hands. "I actually really want to hear a very important word to the implied question... because I don't think I can actually say the words."

Curious both Emerald and Coco shared a glance as they could see Ruby starting to get down onto one knee. "Please don't make me actually say it. Because you both already get me so tongue tied... and I trip over my words... and... I know we may fight and Coco did kiss Velvet... but I do know I want to spend the rest of my life with the both of you."

"Ruby... if you are joking..." Coco said as she began to gingerly open the box. Gently covering her mouth with her free hand as she stared at the delicate metal with various rubies and emeralds on the band. "Seriously Ruby..."

"I'm not joking... I mean it. If it wasn't for you two... or Raven... I don't think I could have made it as long as I did. And if you both weren't in my life... I don't think I could continue on living. I'm beyond socially inept and you were right Coco... if I was with Emerald... I would have just been screaming at Velvet." Ruby spoke softly as she just took a deep breath. "We can work through you kissing her... maybe she stays with Weiss for a day or two... but I'd happily work through that. It isn't like you actually slept with her." Ruby said softly as she just took a deep breath. "So what do you two say?"

"Yes." Coco said as Ruby jumped up to hug her.

"No..." A frail response came that broke the merriment between Coco and Ruby. Both of them quickly turned to look at Emerald who just handed the box back to Ruby.

"It isn't as extravagant as Coco's... and I made sure it doesn't have any nickel. Like I went to several jewellers to make sure that it wasn't going to harm you..." Ruby knew her voice was coming in a lot frailer than she had assumed possible, but she really wasn't expecting that to be Emerald's response. Especially after the few times Ruby had bought her jewellery and it had been made clear that Ruby knew how serious her allergy was.

"It isn't that Ruby... it looked beautiful." Emerald said as she crossed her arms over herself. "Just... I've got to come clean. And it isn't something that is as easily forgiven as Coco and Velvet." Emerald said just ignoring how her voice was seeming just as frail as Ruby's own. But she knew that it wasn't something that she could ignore. Especially with how much Ruby really did want them to be with her for the rest of their time on earth. There was no way she could avoid this any more. "And it is also partially why I've been dealing with a lot of shit mentally... but it isn't so much like normal depression but a lot of guilt."

Feeling lost Ruby quickly looked towards Coco who had seemed to gather a lot more than she did out of those words. "Em... if it is a joke... it is a bad time to play it. Even if it isn't... if you two will gladly work through me kissing someone... we can work through you kissing someone."

"It wasn't just kissing." Emerald said as she just took a deep breath as she could see Ruby and Coco developing the hurt expression she knew they deserved.

"What was her name?" Coco hissed as she could feel Ruby clinging onto her in what was a clear attempt to stop her crying. Something that Coco was actually thankful for. If just because it would stop Ruby from seeing herself starting to cry.

"It wasn't a woman. I don't think I could ever find one like you two because you both are perfect. It is just... it started as just a terrible drunken mistake. It wasn't even a case that he was attractive. Actually when he was drunk he was a lot more frail than Ruby... physically at least. But it only happened a handful of times and he meant nothing to me." Emerald said as Coco just glared at her one that seemed to harshened.

"So where you just not going to tell us and hope that you weren't pregnant because then we'd easily know if you were!? I at least came clean and even if Velvet hadn't called you two I would have told you the moment you both walked in!" Coco yelled as Emerald took a deep breath as she stared into the tear riddled eyes.

"I never let him do that. He never was even allowed to touch me there. It was just anal and the occasional handjob. But he really did mean nothing to me. Every chance I could be with him or with you two, I was here." Emerald said as she just took a deep breath. "I'm not sure if it was just me being lonely or what. Just... I did it. I'm not expecting either of you to forgive me. Just... I couldn't say yes while this is weighing on me."

"HOW THE HELL WERE YOU LONELY! WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOU TO COME BACK! BUT INSTEAD YOU KEPT DEMANDING TO DO THINGS YOURSELF!" Coco yelled knowing that she must be scaring Ruby. Yelling had been one of the things they were told to avoid when there was something emotional going on and she could feel Ruby's grip on her tightening as if she was afraid at any second Emerald was going to snap and actually kill them. "WE WANTED YOU BACK HERE... WHEN YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO GO TO COLLEGE, WE EVEN OFFERED TO MOVE CLOSER SO YOU COULD STILL STAY WITH US. YOUR LONELINESS WAS YOUR DOING."

"IT WAS MY DOING BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE A GOD DAMN SUGAR BABY!" Emerald yelled before she bit her tongue. "I MISSED IT WHEN ME AND YOU WERE BOTH SIGNIFICANTLY POORER THAN RUBY! NOW I'M FEELING LIKE I'M JUST TAKING ADVANTAGE OF THE BOTH OF YOU! NOW I'VE BEEN LEFT FEELING NOTHING BUT GUILT FROM A SINGLE ALBEIT REPEATED FUCK UP ON MY PART!" Emerald continued knowing that there was no going back until everything was out in the open. "I mean honestly... you don't get how hard it is when I can't even get a job under my own merit and had to have it given to me by one of my girlfriends. I feel like I don't even belong in this house... I feel like I can't stand on my own feet."

Not speaking as she slid out from embrace Coco had been forcing her into much to Ruby's thanks, she simply clutched the box in her hand as she stared into the tear filled eyes of Emerald. Someone that if Ruby was being honest she had been losing sleep over thinking she was an awful girlfriend for letting one of her girlfriends fall into depression.

"I'm not looking for a reason or absolution. Or even necessarily forgiveness. I know what I did was awful and I'd understand if you both would rather if I did break up with the both of you and we never spoke again. But I could not say yes. You both mean too much to me to lie. Even not telling you both this long has been keeping me up at night, has been actually causing me all kinds of pain. What I'm doing by telling you both this is so you both are aware about everything." Emerald said as she barely had enough time to duck as Ruby threw the ring box at Emerald. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to hit her, or just make her duck.

All Ruby did know was that she was in unimaginable pain. Something that she hadn't felt since she was told her father and sister weren't going to wake up and that her mother had caused all of it. The type of pain that had only vanished once Emerald, Coco and herself started to date and keep the awful thoughts at bay.

She wanted so much to scream. Or even to say anything. But with tears in her eyes... Ruby was left feeling just as hollowed out as when she was told everything the first time. This wasn't even like with Coco where Ruby would gladly live in denial about everything and maintain that Velvet did something. This was Emerald confessing that she had slept with someone else.

But instead Ruby was left with the only thing she knew how to do without a doubt in her mind. One that she knew was going to say more than she ever could.

She ran.

She ran out of the apartment and quickly into the elevator. She just knew that Coco and Emerald weren't going to follow. They both would still be in shock. Whether that is from Emerald's news. Or more likely Ruby's bout of anger being directed towards someone.

All she knew was...

She couldn't stay there. Not for a while.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

She didn't know where she was going. Or even why she hadn't waited long enough to accept the umbrella from the door man. All Ruby knew was she was walking out of the city and she couldn't even tell in which direction she was walking any more.

She had passed by the last recognisable store just before the rain had started to come down in thick sheets leaving her drenched like a rat trying to escape a sinking ship. And she ultimately just wanted to go back to her apartment, but all she knew however was that was where her girlfriends had revealed they cheated on her.

The home that was once meant to be filled with nothing but happy moments with each other was quickly becoming one of the worst places Ruby could have ever imagined being. Stepping into the wooded area just looking for some shelter from the storm, Ruby took a deep breath as she just took some solace in the fact that her tears were being masked by the overall fact of how drenched she was from the walk she had just getting out of the heart of the city.

* * *

Both stood frozen. Neither being sure if they could even move. That was until the home phone started to ring. It was like a gunshot had gone off forcing the duo back into the reality.

They both had cheated on not only each other but Ruby.

Ruby had actually intentionally wanted to bring harm to one of them.

And Ruby ran out.

Those were the truths that they knew of the situation as Coco walked towards the phone being the first one to regain her senses. Emerald still being in deep shock at Ruby having thrown something at her.

It was a moment that was still ever present in their minds. If just because of how that had been the first time ever that Ruby had meant to actually harm one of them. Something that she had never done towards anyone.

"H... he... hello?" Coco said feeling her voice break, but that just didn't matter. It could have been Ruby asking to come up again because she forgot her card for the elevator to even make it up this far. It wouldn't have been the first time but most of the time that she did she just got whichever male was free on the front desk to bring her up. Although if there was only women she would call up.

" _Coco? What is the matter? I was just calling up because Ruby offered to come to my book club meeting and I wanted to just ask if she still wanted to because we are talking about one of her books._ " The maternal voice spoke that signalled that it certainly wasn't Ruby or anyone on the front desk looking for them to come down to let Ruby back up. If anything it meant that the crap salad that was this moment was just going to pile up and up.

"Kali can I just call you back? We got into a fight and Ruby threw something at Emerald's head and she would have lost an eye if she hadn't ducked and then Ruby ran out."

" _What did you two do!?_ "

"It is a long story. Just... Emerald and I need to go out and find her. It is going to rain and she doesn't have a coat."

" _What. Did you two. Do?_ " The once maternal tone had taken a dark turn. One that had shocked Coco. She had never known Kali to get this aggressive. It had started to chill her to the bone as she could see Emerald just looking worried.

"I kissed Velvet while drugged up on pain pills for my broken ribs and Emerald turns out has been banging a dude at college and it came out after Ruby proposed to us." Coco said as she moved the phone away as she could hear a scream coming. She could see that Emerald had paled a little at the comments as Coco just took a deep breath as she raised the phone to her ear again.

"Kali. I need to go. Bye." Coco said as she hung up the phone as she just took a deep breath. "I'm going to regret that... but I need to go find Ruby." Coco said as she picked up her keys. "I'll let you fill in Raven." Coco said as she was nearly at the front door when Emerald stopped her by catching her wrist.

"We don't know where she could have gone. And the city is too big to just drive around all night." Emerald said as Coco just glared at her. "I'm not saying we don't go looking. I'm saying we need to get more people. Because we don't know where she is and given the fact that she refuses to go into bars, cafes and recently book stores because she'll be swamped... there is even less telling where she would be." Emerald said softly, just accepting the anger coming from Coco who wrenched her hand from her.

"I can get started at least. Maybe you should start calling people. Just take care not to fall on some penis in the meantime." Coco said as she walked towards the door which she tossed open as she just took a deep breath as she could hear a clap of thunder. She knew that it was going to rain and that the wrath of just about everyone was going to fall down onto her and Emerald... but she felt like that at the very least Emerald deserved a lot of it... and she'd be lying if she said she didn't deserve some of it.

She just couldn't let Ruby spiral like she was prone to do over lesser things. She was bound to be in the worst state she could have ever been in since they were in elementary school. And they had been the cause. There was no other truth at that moment to Coco.

* * *

Placing her foot down, Ruby winced as she fell a little due to the damp rocks. She could hear a loud pop causing Ruby to just bite her lip to stifle the scream that she had so desperately wanted to let out. She wasn't even sure why she was holding it in.

Figuring it was just a reflex that she had for a long time, one that Ruby just knew wasn't brought up during therapy. She wasn't sure why and she didn't care. She just was a little glad for the pain she was feeling. It had been the reminder that she was alive and this was all real. Not one of her twisted nightmares.

Limping towards an opening in the woods, Ruby just hoped that a house would have been nearby. She just hoped that whoever was there wasn't going to care that a drowned rat of a person who could hardly walk was needing some help.

Managing to make the twenty feet to get to where there was a clearing Ruby just frowned as she could see it was a road. Looking down one way Ruby just felt her frown deepen to a full on scowl.

She recognised the road well. No matter how seldom she had been on it.

"Figures my luck is this messed up." Ruby hissed as she looked towards the other direction. "The storm proofers should have a first aid kit..." Ruby began as she raised a sopping wet sleeve to just attempt to dry her eyes a bit, or at least force the tears to go a different direction than just stinging her eyes. "But I also don't want to risk it... I'd rather risk the broken ankle... at least that is more bearable than going to that house..." Ruby spat gently as she just took a deep breath knowing how she should handle this.

At least how the people who didn't cheat on her would want her to respond... and if she broke her ankle it would mean that she would be forced to be bed ridden and couldn't walk away when they would come to visit.

She had to face that house. At least long enough to try and treat her ankle the best she could.

* * *

Reeling from a smack being delivered to her face, Emerald just took a deep breath. As she just tried to ignore the stinging sensation and the harder thing of not raising her hand to rub her cheek as she could feel Blake and Weiss glaring harshly at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Weiss screamed as Emerald just barely braced herself as she felt a fist being delivered from Blake causing her to double over a little. She wasn't sure how she was meant to stay standing. All she knew was Blake did pack a punch.

"A lot is. Clearly. And please, continue to beat me up. It isn't like I haven't been doing that enough." Emerald said as she started to regain her posture as she just took a deep breath. "But I'm not cruel enough to not tell her until after we were to be married. And it has been eating away at me the entire time. So we can beat the shit out of me later. Right now we should prioritize Ruby." Emerald said as Weiss smacked her again.

"If we wait that long Raven is going to rightfully kill you." Weiss said as she took a deep breath. "And I'm not going to be the one to call her. Blake call your mother and ask her to come here to just be here in case Ruby tries to call. Emerald... you seriously best hope that Ruby isn't hurt. Because I will destroy you. Something no one would hold against me."

"I wouldn't either. I'm not trying to justify my actions. I wasn't even looking for Ruby to accept that I was sorry. I just couldn't have said yes without letting her and Coco know." Emerald said as she took a deep breath. "That is why I haven't made some comment about you both taking turns beating me. It makes me feel better that I've caused both Ruby and Coco pain." Emerald said as she just took a deep breath as she stared at her friends who were rightfully angry at her.

"Don't kill her Weiss. Ruby can't handle another person in jail. Plus my Mom would want to murder her a little and you haven't seen her mad. Best keep the lightning rod that is the unbelievable dumbass safe and alive." Blake said as she pressed her phone to her ear. "Mom. Yeah I'm here. I already gut punched her once... I'm not going to kill her. But yeah can you get to Ruby's apartment.. that way all three of us can start searching and if Ruby calls she can hear you to try and calm her down and tell us where she is."

"I'm not going to punch her again Mom. Just... can you please come down here? We'll get the dumbass to call Raven and see if she can close up her shop to get some more people to help looking for Ruby. Especially because it is really coming down." Blake spoke as Emerald just took some deep breaths to try and stop the pain that she was in.

Emerald wasn't sure if it was emotional in nature at her being the first person since Summer that Ruby would gladly harm...or just from being physically assaulted by her friends and their constant reminding of how she had been the worst girlfriend to ever exist.

She knew that if she had to place money on it, it would be the emotional pain mixed with just the raw guilt she had been feeling. The only thing she could really hope for was that Ruby and Coco both were going to be fine. They just had to be. She couldn't live with herself if something was to happen to them.

* * *

Groaning as she had to resist the urge to punch the only front wall, Ruby just slammed her head into the door. She couldn't believe for once she had hoped that the workers she had to hire to make sure that the place was looked after were still here despite the preparation being clearly done.

Grumbling as she spun around Ruby began to limp down the small set of wooden stairs as she just took a deep breath as she walked the several feet towards the collection of stones that signalled the end of the paved drive way. "Which rock has that stupid spare key in it?" Ruby hissed to herself as she began to kneel just so she could give her sore and very possibly broken ankle a break. She just wanted to get into the house where they stored their tools and most likely a first aid kit and just sit down as she debated if she should call back home to get someone to come here and help her into a car because she doubted that she could walk the ten miles by road back and she knew she couldn't go back the way she came.

Just the thought of needing to go that distance was already making her want to just walk into the house and sit in the living room. The living room that to this day she couldn't. No matter how many times people assured her that there was no blood or smell... she just knew that it was there.

As long as she lived it will be there.

Tossing the final rock, Ruby breathed a sigh of relief as she could see the clearly fake rock sitting at the bottom. The gleam of plastic had been a tell tale sign. One that Ruby was happy about. Picking it up, Ruby had secretly hoped a little that the key wasn't inside. If just because it would give her a reason to try and break some of the windows. She knew that the historical preservation committee would have a field day but she knew her immediate medical needs would triumph over them.

Sliding the protective cover, Ruby just frowned at the lack of her anger being allowed to be taken out on the stupid windows as she slipped the loop of the key ring over her finger before she started to sadly stand up.

Wincing a little as she felt a bolt of pain shoot through her ankle, Ruby just had to take a seething breath as she started to hobble over towards the wooden stairs. The main worry she had was getting up the stairs. She knew before her life turned bad that she used to hop up them but she doubted that she could do that in her current state.

She was even doubting her ability to walk up the stairs at all. She hadn't seen the upstairs in a long time. Especially not Yang's room. She figured all those old posters were still up to go with the old stuffed animals that Yang had around her bed. She still wondered if 'Flopsy Rabbit' was still in his rightful space at the centre of the mass just within saving distance from when you would toss the entire collection off to go to sleep.

Shoving the thoughts from her mind, Ruby staggered to the door where she braced herself against it as she quickly unlocked it. She just could feel unspeakable dread as she gave the door a sharp shove as she held her breath as to not smell the normal disgusting stench that was deeply ingrained in her mind. She could feel nothing but that dread seemingly nothing but grow as more time went on.

"I'm sorry Daddy and Yang... I just can't do nothing about my sore ankle... please forgive me..." Ruby said as she twisted the door handle before tossing the door open as she used the hand that was holding the key to just cover her nose. Limping inside, Ruby just took a deep breath of the fresh air as she started to stagger into the house. Groaning at the fact that she knew the first aid Raven had requested be put in the bathroom, just caused Ruby to groan internally at the fact that it meant she would need to climb the stairs.

Swinging her knee up three or four steps before she just started to pull her good leg so it would be even. She couldn't believe that she was going to need to crawl up the stairs like she was three again and trying to get up the stairs as stealthily as she could to surprise Yang.

She just hoped that this trip would be the only one she would need to make up them as she was even dreading the trip down them.

Reaching the top, Ruby grasped the top of the banister for dear life as she started to pull herself up. Just happy to land on her good foot, Ruby took a deep breath as she carefully lowered her sore foot down as she bit her lip as to not scream out in pain once again. She just wanted to scream but she couldn't. She wasn't sure if there were any bats and she didn't need a rabies shot to go along with everything.

She just hoped that her ankle wasn't broken despite how painful it was, she at least had some solace in the fact that it didn't feel like any broken bone she has had before. Taking some great joy at the sight of the bathroom door being open. There had been a merciful god staring down upon her in this household.

Bracing herself against the bath where her Dad would bath her and she would just play in the water, Ruby took a deep breath as she plopped down heavily onto the toilet as she tried to remember where Raven said she had stored the first aid kit. She hoped that it wasn't far from the toilet seat because she wasn't sure if she could make it.

* * *

Wincing a little as she felt a hand catching her, Coco just took a deep breath as she had to resist the urge to scream at Weiss for stopping her. "I don't see why everyone else gets to be mad at her but I don't!" Coco hissed as Weiss just glared at her.

"Ignoring my anger towards you for attacking my boyfriend, how about you cheated on them as well!" Weiss yelled at her as she just took a deep breath. "Yeah you didn't actually sleep anyone and were on drugs at the time for pain, but you were just a step above sexually assaulting another woman."

"Not to mention Ruby should get first dibs on anything permanent." Blake said as she took a deep breath. "And are you sure you didn't see her on any street? Or any of the normal shops she visits?"

"No Blake, I thought I'd ignore those places." Coco sarcastically bit before she took a deep breath. "Of course I looked and even asked in the shops if they saw her. One said they saw her walking out towards the edge of the city."

"Which does nothing for us really. The only thing on the outskirts of the city is her childhood home... and the odds of her being there are next to non-existent. We have a better chance of finding her in an alleyway strung out on heroin. At least that is in the realm of probability." Weiss said as Coco and Emerald shared a look. "What?"

"It isn't unlikely... she begrudgingly does go there. Mostly due to the contractors or gardeners needing her for something." Emerald stated as she looked at Coco. "But Weiss is right. They would have left a few days ago. And it is a good ten miles."

"It is only about five by foot... maybe five and a half." Coco said as she crossed her arms. "And what the hell am I talking to you about this? I'm all kinds of pissed at you. You cheated on me and Ruby. And worst of all you clearly never intended on telling us. Meanwhile I'm never going to not feel bad. And I just kissed another woman... not fuck a guy repeatedly."

"I do feel bad about it! I'll never not feel bad about it! I'm not trying to justify what I did!" Emerald yelled at her as she just took a deep breath to calm down. "I've never once tried to justify what I did. And ever since the first time it has been eating away at me. I always intended to tell you and Ruby. Just with everything going down between Summer dying, Ruby having breakdowns, you ending up in the hospital and us running into Neo... I haven't had a chance to tell her fearing this exact thing! Once we find Ruby, we can continue this argument! If you want an audience for my execution fine. I know I deserve it. But right now there is a very likely unstable Ruby being lord knows where and after everything lord knows if she isn't even remotely suicidal. But you're right, let's focus on me being the worst girlfriend ever!"

"I hate to agree with a debaucherer... but she is right. Ruby doesn't have a history of being mentally sound over one of the topics that happened in the last week... and with everything happening... including Neo... and according to Velvet a fight with Raven... and Emerald being an adulteress after Coco tried to all but rape one of her friends... it is a miracle if Ruby is still feeling even remotely sound mentally." Weiss stated calmly as Coco and Emerald just took a deep breath.

"Well get Raven and go check the house. But I doubt she is there. There is no reason to be there and unless she has one, she'd avoid it even if it had the cure to death there and Raven and Kali both desperately needed it." Emerald said as she just took a deep breath and gestured for them to go into the elevator.

* * *

Wincing a little as she tossed her shoe down as she carefully removed her sock, Ruby just felt the urge to vomit from the purpleish black her ankle had become as it throbbed. She just had to take a deep breath as she knew the worst part was to come and there wasn't anything in the first aid kit that would numb the pain.

Grabbing the sleeve she had cut off and into a long ribbon, Ruby just took a deep breath as she tried to remember all the lessons she had taught herself under Salem to treat this type of injury. Or at least enough to where she could put weight onto it she actually couldn't believe that she wanted to cry for the first time in a long time over this. Pain had never been the thing that seemed to make her want to cry. But here she was. In near tears and it wasn't the house and certainly couldn't be how much anger and hurt she had been feeling about her girlfriends. Or ex... she wasn't sure which at this point. All she wanted to do was to get out of this situation. She wanted to get back home, and once Summer was six feet under she wanted to burn this house down.

Tying a knot of the makeshift bandage, Ruby just smiled a little how that had seemed to help despite the constant throbbing of pain. Placing it onto the floor carefully, Ruby just took a deep breath as she tested her weight.

Happy at the lack of extra pain, Ruby just took a calming breath as she started to walk out of the room. Just being glad that in an hour or two she'd be able to walk back to the city. Because she certainly couldn't sleep in this house for all kinds of reasons.

Rubbing her eyes as she limped towards Yang's bedroom. That being the closest and the only one she could seem to bring herself to go into. As she opened the door she just felt some more tears welling up as she could still see her and her sister sitting on the bed reading and playing with their dolls.

Placing her hands against the closet door in which she had hidden herself all those years ago... and she could still feel the tears stinging in her eyes as if they were rebelling because she wasn't letting them free.

Hobbling over towards Yang's bed, Ruby just took a seat on it as she took a deep breath.

"I guess this is the first thing I can't trace back to Summer destroying my life... can I Yang..." Ruby asked the void as she took a shaky breath which echoed into the silence of the house. An odd type of silence that had just seemed to sting. But not nearly as much as the sound of a car outside which she just knew was going to be someone like Raven. At least that is who she hoped it was going to be.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

"I swear if she isn't here I'm killing the both of you and ditching your carcasses in the woods. I might not have played in them nearly as much as Ruby did, but I do know enough places to hide a body" Raven hissed as she walked up the stairs and just took a deep breath. "And either she is here, or she was. Or there is a burglar... I'm hoping for the burglar. Would mean I don't need to dispose of the bodies." Raven bit as she lead the way into the house.

As Raven stepped onto the wooden floor, she just had to take a deep breath as she had to suppress the tears that were already starting. The last time she had actually stepped foot into this house was to hand over Yang to Tai.

The memories of that were burned so brightly in her mind that she doubted it would ever fade. Walking towards the living room, Raven took a deep breath to just try and calm herself as she doubted Ruby would be in there, but she knew that she had to look. In the room where she knew from what Qrow and Ruby had told her was where Yang and Tai had died. A room she didn't want to go into, but she had to. Just to make sure that Ruby wasn't in there. It was clear she couldn't trust two of Ruby's supposedly oldest friends who were also her girlfriends to look for her. They couldn't even be trusted to stay faithful to her.

"I'll look in there Raven..." Coco said in a soft tone as she began gently move the woman out of the way. As she ignored the pain she was in as Raven just took a deep breath and accepted the gesture a little. "I doubt she is in here anyways. She hates being in this room or even this house for longer than she has to be. If she is anywhere... it would probably be upstairs in Tai's room... or the bathroom." Coco said with a soft tone as Raven just smiled faintly.

"If I can't trust you to keep your tongue in your mouth how the hell am I meant to trust you to actually look for her." Raven said as she tossed the woman out of the way with ease as she opened the door to see the sparse room.

The only furniture in the room was the same gaudy patterened couches and chairs she remembered Tai putting the moves on her that he was famous for. Walking further into the room, Raven just breathed a sigh of relief as she could see a distinct lack of Ruby.

"She isn't in the kitchen." Coco said as she walked in through another door as they could hear some footsteps leading up a small flight of stairs. "What did Ruby's family do exactly? She never really talks about it... all I know is she was worth millions before she even released her first book."

"Tai's family owned a gem mine a few miles on the northern edge of the property. And forestry... but Tai's parents had big money in urinal cakes." Raven said as she walked out of the room as she looked at Emerald walking up from the basement.

"It is flooded and the lights aren't working... so I doubt she is there. Fear of the dark and basements and such." Emerald said as Raven bit her tongue as Coco just took a sharp inhale.

"The fact she is in this house is a much bigger fear! There is literally no other fear she has that is bigger than this!" Coco yelled as she just breathed a sigh as they heard something dropping against the floor upstairs. As if sensing what was the important thing in the moment they all started to walk slightly cautiously towards the stairs leading into the upper level.

* * *

"It just has to be them..." Ruby hissed as she started to limp towards the closet. Opening the door as she bent down to grab the grate giving it a gentle tug before she was about to crawl in as she just had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming as she attempted to pull herself into the wall.

The fit was a lot tighter compared to when she was a child, but she still had to try and get in. With just barely an arm in, she could already see that it was futile. She wanted to just get away from this all and wait until it would be Raven. She knew Raven would wait until she found her. Coco and Emerald would leave her. If they could cheat on her, who knows what they could do.

"Stupid freaking leg... and stupid growing." Ruby hissed as she reached out and gently closed the door as she tried her hardest to push herself up into a standing position just because she knew she couldn't sit for long in the closet with her injured ankle. Slumping against the wall, Ruby quickly clamped a hand over her mouth as she felt the grate slamming against her ankle.

She wanted to scream so badly but she couldn't. She was already positive that they had heard that. Her screaming in the agony that she felt would just speed that search party up. She just wanted them to leave her be.

* * *

Rounding the top of the stairs, Raven just took a deep breath as she could see the open bathroom with a lone shoe that she had seen Ruby wearing a matter of hours ago with shards of her hoodie resting on the floor. Ruby was definitely still here. She just had to find where. And hopefully she was safe and well. Even though she doubted that if just because of the one lone shoe and tattered clothing. At the very least from all appearances it looked like Ruby had injured her foot or leg and was treating it the best she could.

"She is up here." Emerald said as she quickly walked into the bathroom where she took a deep breath. "And the first aid kit is out... but nothing looks like it is taken... bar for some of the mild painkillers." Emerald said as she could see Coco's hand tensing up.

"I swear if she is hurt, I'm going to kill you." Coco hissed as Raven rolled her eyes.

"If she is hurt I'm killing the both of you" Raven said as she quickly walked towards the room that she hoped was still Tai's. As she opened the door she could see the slightly dusty room but it was clear that it was Tai's. The framed pictures had been more than enough to tell her that. But there was also only one place where she knew Ruby could be hiding in this room. She knew from a number of stubbed toes that there was no way for Ruby to be under the bed unless she was as flat as a board.

Quickly walking over towards the closet, Raven quickly threw the doors open and just frowned at the distinct lack of Ruby.

"Give the grate a tug. Ruby stayed in the walls when Summer was doing things... and she never mentioned to us really which was the way she got in." Coco said as Raven shook her head gently as she reached down and gave it a tug and just was happy that it wouldn't budge.

"It looks too small and anyways if Yang's room is where her nursery was there is no way for Ruby to go from here to there." Raven said as she closed the doors before she walked over towards the door out of the room.

"Aren't you going to check under the bed." Emerald asked as she really just hoped that Ruby wasn't going to be in the walls. Just because it was going to be impossible to get her out of them. Even if she knew that Ruby

"Unless she is a two by four, no. I've stubbed my toes and smacked my knees against that bed enough to know that is solid wood all the way down practically where Tai had several drawers filled with some spare clothes exes of his forgot myself included." Raven said as she quickly walked out of the room as she just quickly walked towards where she knew where Yang's nursery was. She still remembered arguing with Tai about how even if she didn't want to raise Yang the best room for her would be one with a lot of morning sun and there had only been one that she noticed when she had been living there.

Opening the door, Raven just had to take a panicked breath as she could see that she had known Tai too well. He couldn't bring himself to move Yang from the room. Something she knew would be the reason for how he would have had to seen her in the morning light.

Walking towards the bed, Raven gently picked up the one gift she had gotten for her own daughter and took a deep breath as she placed the stuffed rabbit back down onto the bed as she looked around the room for the first time.

"Yang's room always looks eerie..." Coco said in a soft tone as Raven just took a deep breath. "I remember coming in here to play dolls and house just a few days before it happened." Coco said as she dropped down onto her stomach to quickly look under the bed. Just frowning as she began to get up. "And she isn't under there."

"Her foot slash ankle slash lower leg is injured. She wouldn't be on the ground because getting up would be hard." Raven said as she walked towards the closet and just took a deep breath. "Please be in here Ruby... I need you to be safe." Raven whispered in a tone so soft that she was positive even if someone was standing with their ears mere centimetres away from her mouth wouldn't have been able to hear her.

As she opened the door Raven could feel all the worry fade before it got replaced with anger as she felt a fist being delivered towards her face. Just barely having enough wherewithal to duck back slightly and avoid the swing.

She was shocked that someone had been able to gather the courage to swing at her, but once the shock had faded she winced a little as she saw too late that it was Ruby as she fell onto the floor as she screamed from what Raven just knew was pain that she had to have been in from the raw wooden floors that didn't look like they had been properly looked after for months. The only thing she could hope for at this moment that the worst pain Ruby was in was more so her injured pride and her ankle than a face full of splinters to go along with all that.

"Ruby!" The trio yelled as Ruby just hid her face the best she could as she just started to swing wildly without looking at who she was going to hit if it was anyone. All she knew was that she really wanted Emerald to be hit. Maybe even Coco. All she knew was they made her hurt.

"NO! Get back!" Ruby bellowed as the swings began to become less violent in nature as she just started to sob. She knew that she couldn't look up as she knew just seeing their faces would be enough to bring up the same conflicting emotions she had been feeling when it came to them.

Looking over, Raven just took some solace at the sight of Emerald reaching up to just gently dab away the growing trickle of blood from a busted lip. Something that she was beyond thankful for. Just because she wouldn't need to beat Emerald as hard later. Even though she knew that it would make her and Ruby feel better.

"Ruby." Coco said as she took a step closer as she bit the inside of her cheek as she could see the swollen ankle that despite the crude bandaging was still very obvious that she was going to need to go to the hospital. But she also just didn't want Ruby to be hurting as bad as she clearly was. A pain that she knew that she was feeling and was also the cause of. Pain that she hoped Emerald was feeling so much worse about as she actually did sleep with someone else.

"Back off..." Ruby sobbed out a bit more as she placed her hands down to just try and push herself up but she gave up as she just slumped down again. She was in too much pain to actually get up. Between the splinters she could feel jamming into her cheek and nose mixed with her ankle and just the pain that this house had always seemed to amplify.

"Raven... can you give us a few minutes?" Emerald said as she had to just ignore the glare being tossed her way. "Stay outside the door if you want. It is just so we can actually talk." Emerald reasoned as Raven took a deep breath.

"If you harm her again, I don't care how she'd view me or if she knows. I'll kill you. And it won't be a quick death." Raven hissed as she stormed out of the room closing the door as Emerald just had to exhale the breath that had been stuck in her chest since Raven had turned towards her to threaten her.

It was for the first time something that she could swear was a genuine threat and not just her misreading one of Raven's jokes. It was a genuine threat that she was without a doubt going to follow through on it.

Gently taking a step closer, Coco began to help Ruby up the best she could. Just the sight of her sobbing gently was causing her some pain. Almost as much as the four or five slivers of wood sticking out of her upper cheek just barely falling short of her eye had to have been hurting her. She just wanted to hold Ruby as tightly as she could but she also wouldn't hold it against her if she didn't want anything to do with her.

"Everything is going to shit... and the people I thought I could trust I can't." Ruby sobbed as Coco and Emerald just began to twist her body ever carefully as to not hurt her ankle any further.

Falling to her knees, Emerald carefully picked up Ruby's ankle and placed it onto her lap as she started to undo the near masterful bandaging, something she had always been a little jealous of how Ruby knew how to do. But at this point she was actually thankful that Ruby did know it.

"Everything is looking bad now Ruby... but if anything you can trust me and Coco." Emerald spoke as she just had to push through the glare she could feel from Coco. "I told you. It has been something that has been tearing me up." Emerald continued as she glanced over towards Coco before looking at Ruby. "I know what I did was awful. And again I'm not looking for forgiveness. I already planned to move out. Once I know you are safe." Emerald said as Ruby reached up and carefully grasped one of the splinters before she gave it a sharp tug and just tried to bear with the pain. It was just more bearable than needing to address them.

"Ruby... I want to strangle Emerald myself... but she has a point. Even if it seems pretty dark right now... but we won't push... if you still want us... there are things like couples therapy. All isn't over. Because even if you don't...there are billions of women out there" Coco said as Ruby just chuckled dryly.

"There isn't. Not for me. I break down in front of every new woman... I don't even trust them being in the same room for years... and if that whore is proof... I might be able to stand it on a physical level partially... but in reality I can't. I don't think I could ever stand it." Ruby said as she plucked the final splinter as she just raised her other hand to rub her forearm to just sop up the tears.

"Ruby... we aren't going anywhere if you don't want us to. But we've also got to seriously talk about our issues. Because there are some serious issues we need to actually talk about. And we should probably just stay a few days apart for you to come to your decision. But as of right now, just about everyone wants to kill us including Kali." Coco said as Ruby just felt more pain. She wasn't sure where it was coming from, but what she did know was that she was feeling pain.

"Regardless, we need to get you to the hospital. You should know better than to pull splinters out. Especially when they are in your face. That can cause a serious infection. And your ankle is seriously sprained if not broken." Emerald said as Ruby shook her head and began to pull her foot back as Emerald just caught her shin. "Ruby. It doesn't need to be the one Neo works at. But you could have done some serious damage to your foot, and people actually die from a scrape on their head... you just picked out a bunch of splinters from your face that are from a poorly kept floor that sadly has a history of blood being on it... so who knows what risks you have of infection." Emerald said as Ruby just sniffled as she rubbed her eyes again.

"No hospitals. It is just a grade three sprain. A few months with it in compression... and I'll be fine. It isn't the first time I've had one."

"It doesn't matter Ruby. It would make everyone feel better once they knew that you would be looked after." Emerald spoke as she started to just gently gesture to Coco to help her pick Ruby up. Something that Coco was happy to help with.

Gently swinging an arm under her legs, Coco just smiled faintly as she could feel Emerald's stronger arms just holding her closer as Ruby wrapped an arm around each of their necks. "No hospitals. I've had enough sprains to know that it isn't needed for a sprain unless it doesn't heal. All they'll say is keep it elevated and I'm in pain use over the counter stuff to just numb it. You forget I've been in abusive homes where I was expected to treat my own injuries when I can." Ruby bit as she felt one of the arms being removed from her legs just to open the door before being replaced.

"Ruby, you don't need to worry about that. Just you are going to the hospital. Once we let the group of rightfully furious people know you are found and where to find you, we'll be there as well." Emerald said as Ruby began to fight the hold their arms had on her.

"It won't be the hospital." Ruby said as she was able to get down, wincing a little from landing on her sprained foot. "All my doctors are at the one hospital... if I'm admitted to a different one they'll just transfer me and if that happens knowing my luck, I'll get Neo. The woman who has literally stabbed me in the back... who has on several occasions tried to set me on fire. I'm not taking that chance. Plus I sadly have a well known face and people will talk." Ruby said as she quickly raised a foot to start hopping towards the top of the stairs where she could see Raven quickly coming to the top of it.

"Ruby..." Coco pleaded. She knew that it was going to be a futile attempt but she knew that she had to do it for her own peace of mind. Especially if she was meant to make sure that she wasn't going to be killed from one of her friends or their parents or more importantly Raven. If just because she knew that Kali wouldn't. But for Raven... she had no idea if she wouldn't just to prove the point that she could.

"No hospitals. Only people who haven't been stabbed in the back or cheated on me get to voice their opinion on how I treat my injuries." Ruby bit as she Raven crossed her arms.

"Then you are heading to the hospital." Raven said as Ruby looked at her. "I haven't cheated on you, and I've been stabbed in the back. You forget Ruby, I didn't have a father like Tai. And Summer metaphorically stabbed me in the back." Raven said as Ruby just pouted. "Yeah you didn't think about that. Now come on. Let the dead meat carry you down and to my car." Raven said as Ruby just rolled her eyes.

"Don't kill them Raven. If anyone gets that right it should be me. I'm the one they cheated on." Ruby said as she began to hop towards the stairs with a little joy at feeling Coco and Emerald relaxing. "Besides... I can still walk on it... it is just sore." Ruby complained as she placed her foot down. The pain seeming to fade just being around Coco and Emerald. At least until she had to put her weight onto it.

That simple gesture had been enough to cause them some worry but she knew that she could get through this all. "Come on Ruby. It is going to take a lot longer for you to walk down compared to just one of us carrying you." Coco said as Ruby shook her head.

"I'm going to be fine. And as long as I can prevent going to a building with a crazy woman longer..."

"Ruby, you are going to be in physical pain..." Emerald said as Ruby just took a deep breath.

"Raven, can you grab Flopsy?" Ruby said as Raven just looked at her. "It was the name Yang gave to her stuffed rabbit... I've always been meaning to rescue it from this hell house, but until today I could bring myself to walk into Yang's room where Qrow had rested it." Ruby said as Raven just took a deep breath to steady herself as she nodded her head not saying a word.

Hearing Raven walking into the room, Ruby just took a deep breath. "Right now she is gone... I refuse to allow Neo a chance... and technically even if we break up you both are my next of kin right now thus meaning have ultimate say about how I'm treated the second I take any sort of medication... Neo must not be allowed in. At all. I don't care how you go about it. I'll take any doctor sure. But not Neo."

"We know Ruby. We won't let her in."

As they rounded the banister, Ruby could see Raven walking out of the room as she dried her eyes. It was something that just seemed to bring a lot of meaning to Ruby even if Raven had never mentioned it. Ruby knew that Raven's only real regret in the world was having nothing of Yang's to remember her by. Not even a picture. One that caused Ruby a lot of pain but she knew that once she got some time alone with Raven she would gladly talk to Raven about it. But she knew how private the older woman was and how she hated to express her emotions to many people.

"We should get going. You don't like being here clearly. It doesn't make sense for us to be here anyways. At least not this long." Raven said as she ignored Ruby as she picked Ruby up bridal style and began to walk down the stairs quickly.

Deciding against commenting about how Raven disliked it as well. Ruby just took a deep breath and accepted the comfort coming from the older woman. "Thanks Raven..." Ruby said as she closed her eyes knowing that between Raven, Coco and Emerald she was going to be safe.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Resting her foot up, Ruby took a deep breath as she leaned her head back, wincing vocally as her head snapped upwards to see Kali gently raising her foot to place a pillow underneath. "Sorry... I didn't mean to wake you up." Kali said softly as Ruby just took a deep breath.

"I wasn't asleep." Ruby said as Kali walked over and took a seat next to her. "So whose turn was it to yell at Coco and Emerald while your vocal cords are healing. Ruby asked as Kali just sighed gently. "Seriously... if anyone should be screaming at them it is me. They cheated on me... although Coco's it wasn't nearly as bad. Even if it was with an outright whor-!" Ruby began before biting her lip, as to stop herself from continuing that train of thought.

"Weiss and Blake's... Raven said something about needing to leave because if she got a turn she'd do something you'd disapprove of." Kali said happily as Ruby just frowned and took a deep breath. "We all care about you Ruby. And not mention that Emerald is well aware of what you went through personally. And Coco borderline assaulted another girl..."

"Coco was on powerful drugs... which is why I'm not as mad at her. Velvet is the one at fault with her slightly cute ways. Coco is only human. Emerald however..." Ruby said, taking a deep breath as she accepted the pill bottle being handed to her. "I mean... how the hell am I meant to deal with that? She slept with some guy... and I know that is so much worse... but... there is relationship therapy and I'm just feeling conflicted. I do still love them both... and without them... I wouldn't have had it in me to even make it through Salem... I would have given up a long long time before that. Even before we were dating... Blake and Weiss who always were looking out for me... just never seemed to be completely genuine in their concern and at times like I was actually trying their patients before they knew everything. Meanwhile Coco and Emerald just didn't care and were always there... even through several messy suicide attempts."

As Ruby spoke, she twisted the cap off the pill bottle and dropped one of the white objects out. "They really do mean the world to me... I've got no idea how I'd be able to go on without them." Ruby continued to speak as she just took a deep breath and accepted the glass of water. "Also you don't need to baby me. I told you and everyone else... it is nothing but a really bad sprain. The doctors even were impressed at my knowledge of how to properly bandage my ankle." Ruby said as she just quickly downed the pill and some water. Shaking her head a bit from minor discomfort, Ruby just took another deep breath. "I just can't stress my leg all that much. But I can still walk on it as long as it isn't far and I don't put a lot of weight on it."

"He said you shouldn't put any weight on it unless you have no other choice." Kali corrected as Ruby rolled her eyes a little. "As for if you three should work this out... I can't tell you what you should do. I know if Ghira cheated on me... I'd lock him in a chastity belt, weld the cage shut and then maybe cut him a little before leaving him. But that is because We've a child together and we even consider you like our other daughter. How dare he cheat on me." Kali said before taking a sharp breath to calm herself. "But you aren't me. Which is a good thing. The world already has one Kali Belladonna... doesn't need two. It needs a Ruby Rose." Kali said with a smile as Ruby just took a deep breath and swung her head backwards.

"I wish it didn't. But I should probably go and save Coco and Em..."

"Wait for the pills to start to work first. A few more minutes." Kali reasoned as Ruby just looked at her. "Ten... twenty minutes extra will be fine. Especially because I want a few more minutes to yell at them again. I really really need it. Because if not, I might just yell something at Ghira that I don't mean. You know how misdirected anger tends to be a bad thing." Kali said as Ruby just took a deep breath and began to lower her foot once again. "And it should stay up."

"It only needs to stay up if I plan to be immobile for a while. And I don't. I actually don't want them dead... regardless if I stay with them or not. Just because I don't want Weiss or Blake to go to jail. I need my manager... and Weiss is oddly great at venting. You just need to be ready to get vented to... which isn't all that hard. The only issue is she has tried constantly to talk to me about men thinking I'd develop something besides friendship... but that isn't on her." Ruby said as she began to push herself up.

She had to admit that she was actually just a little happy that she had pills in her system because she knew that this would have been nearly impossible without. Just the pain from having the bandage wrapped around her leg was enough to cause her immense discomfort compared to pain she would have been in which would have been near crippling. She however knew that she could make up for it. Just because she knew that Coco and Emerald may actually be able to help her think things through with her. Because no matter how many times people had been telling her what to do she knew that in reality that it would boil down to her and what Coco and Emerald wanted as well.

Accepting the offered crutch, Ruby took a deep breath as she began to slide the plastic cuff around her forearm as she started to walk out of the living room, understanding that the eyes on her were of concern but also slight anger at her from removing the current chance to scream at Coco and Emerald.

Opening the door, Ruby took a deep breath as she could see Weiss and Blake just stopping. "Guys... can you give us the room. Someone should probably go and make sure that Kali is alright. She seemed kind of pissed that I was going to ignore her and get up and walk around." Ruby said as she could see the duo that had been yelling deflate a little at just her presence. "Seriously. Go. This screaming is only being cathartic for you two and Kali. Not for me. I've never needed other people to fight my battles for me..." Ruby said defensively as she could see the duo starting to slink away.

Seeing them leave, Ruby just took a deep breath as she started to walk towards the bed that just faced her two girlfriends... fiancees... once close friends... she wasn't sure. All she knew was that by the end of this day she'd have an answer she'd feel comfortable with.

"I'm not going to scream at you... after today... I don't think I even have it in me." Ruby said as she took a seat on the edge of the bed just facing them. "But... this is something that we need to actually talk about. And seeing as I can't run off and just think... it is best that we actually address this all." Ruby said as she could see the duo just relaxing. "I'm not going to say that I'm not pissed. Because I am. You both cheated on me. One of you thankfully just kissed another girl... but you both actually cheated on me."

"I wa-"

"I know you were on drugs Coco. But if Velvet didn't hit you, you would have raped a woman... and Em... you slept with a guy... repeatedly... where are we in your priority list?" Ruby said as she could see Coco just frowning a little as she looked over towards the green haired woman as if she was wanting to know the exact same thing.

"You both are the top priority to me. I already made up my mind that pass or fail... I'm not going back there, short of getting my graduation papers. You both in reality do mean everything to me. I'm not going to try and force either of you to take me back... but I'd gladly do anything to prove to the both of you that I actually really do care about the both of you and that there is nothing for me without you two. At least not romantically. There are no other people. That guy meant nothing to me. There are literally no other people... it was just one guy. And if I never see him again it will be too soon." Emerald said as Ruby just took a deep breath.

"Bull... you slept with him repeatedly." Coco said as she could Emerald just staring at her. The sight of tears being present in Coco's eyes "You cheated on the both of us..."

"I'm not denying that. I feel terrible for doing it. But it was just one guy. And he always used protection... if you want I'll even get tested."

"You are definitely getting tested if we continue to go out. You are getting the whole works of tests... from pregnancy to any sort of STI test that exists..." Ruby said softly as Coco and Emerald looked at her. "You promised us you would stay faithful... so sorry if I don't trust you that it was only one guy. Coco needs one too... we only have one whore's word that she only got as far as kissing. I don't trust her either... or her cheating boyfriend... there is no telling what nasty things either of you could have." Ruby explained her reasoning as she took a deep breath. "And I do want to be with the both of you still... but you can understand that... mentally... I can't have the both of you stay here. Not for a few weeks at least. Coco, I already called your parents and they already said it was fine for you to crash there in the meantime. Emerald... I talked with Sun and he is letting you stay with him... I tried to go to your parents and ask them... but I got nowhere. I didn't tell either grouping of the reasons... not to say that they didn't find out. I don't know what anyone else has told them."

"Ruby." Emerald said before she just took a deep breath.

"Fine... I get that it is asking a lot of you... but you need to promise that if you have nightmares... that you'll call me... or even Emerald. Or anyone. I'll even face Raven to lend her my keys and key card in case she needs to get in." Coco said as Ruby just took a deep breath as she looked towards Emerald.

"I'll give mine to Kali and inform the front desk that if they see us to just let us up. We are just spending some time apart. But you'll need to actually call us. Maybe not even every day, but every other day Ruby. Even if it isn't me, than Coco. One of us. And actually look after yourself." Emerald said as Ruby just smiled at her and took a deep breath.

"Please don't give Kali a key... I love her like I love Raven... but at least Raven doesn't baby me. Kali actually has been trying to baby me like I found two corpses again. When in reality, I was right. It is just a really nasty sprain. And I can't help but imagine what she'd do if she had a key. Like forcing me to eat properly and not eat pizza or barbecue for every meal." Ruby said as Coco and Emerald just shook their heads.

"You probably shouldn't eat that regardless." Coco said as Ruby just puffed her cheeks out. "You just need to relax Ruby. And actually look after yourself.

"I know how to treat an injury guys... it is one of the benefits of being in an abusive household. Raven knows how to lockpick, I know a lot about first aid and to treat yourself.. Qrow learned how to drink his problems away. And I'm sure some actually useful skills... just he would need to be sober. And maybe not fighting with Raven."

"I don't think I've seen them even exchange two sentences with each other without them getting ready to jump into a fist fight. They are kind of like feral cats in that regard." Coco said as Emerald just chuckled.

"If they were feral cats there would be a lot less blood. I actually once saw them pulling knives on each other and I nearly had to call the cops on them." Emerald said as Coco gestured in assent towards her. "So, you promise you'll call Ruby."

"I promise. Just... don't do something stupid with Sun. And Coco... don't shut your parents out. They sounded surprised and did try to push me for more, but I refused to give them more. If you want to tell them okay... if not... I won't."

"I'll tell them, don't worry. Just... please look after yourself Ruby." Coco said as she just took a deep breath Ruby nodded and gently hugged the both of them.

"I will. Again... if either of you gave your keys and card for the elevator to Kali... I'd have no other choice. Just please don't give her the stuff. I actually feel like if she had that stuff I might need to have the locks changed... and a new key card system made." Ruby said as she took a deep breath as she separated from them. "Like I love her like I love Raven... but at least Raven waits to be invited or she hasn't heard from me for a few days." Ruby said with a small laugh as she could see Emerald and Coco just nodding their heads. "Besides... maybe in a week or two... I want you two to move back in here... maybe not into the room... but into the apartment."

"No rush Ruby. But we both just need to give you and each other time. Some of us more than others." Coco said as she shot Emerald a look. "But... if you want... we can look into relationship therapy."

"Emerald will if she wants me to start to trust her again." Ruby said as Coco and Emerald looked at her. "What better way to prove that she really does want us to stay together and she is willing to change than to find someone wanting to accept our dirty laundry and wanting to help us."

"I agree. But... if you aren't even sure if you want to continue dating us?" Coco began as she just took a deep breath as she looked her girlfriends in the eyes.

"I might. We'll just have to wait and see. I'll gladly go to any therapy even if we aren't sure about this. It might actually help us come to a solution where we all are happy." Ruby said with a smile as she just took a deep breath. "Just... no female therapists Emerald. Preferably a eunuch. My mind can only handle so much stress. But if no eunuchs are doing relationship therapy... which would be weird that they were, I'd accept a male therapist."

"I know Ruby. But you should probably rest up. We'll try and get everyone out. But if what you say about Kali is true... and given how hard it was last time to get her out... she might stay a bit longer until after we leave." Emerald said with a soft tone as she could see Ruby just wrapping her arms around herself.

"And that is why I can't. Seriously... I've no doubt that she'd get all maternal again. And I don't need someone else to wash my clothes... especially the special stuff I wear when we wanted to get down. I don't need Kali to see that stuff." Ruby said in a soft tone. "But if you both want to get rid of your keys... Give it to Nora... or Pyrrha instead of Kali... I'd actually take it being handed to Ghira provided you made him promise that Kali won't be allowed to get to them without him being present the entire time."

"Sounds fair." Coco said calmly as she started to walk towards the door with Emerald on her tail with Ruby limping as carefully as she could towards the door with them. "But seriously Ruby... just... remember to take your pills and that there are plenty of people that are just a single phone call away. You literally just need to pick up the phone."

"I know. And if I do need you two... I will. But, I've gotten through worse things without you two knowing about it..." Ruby said as she looked into her kitchen where she could see Kali talking with Blake and Weiss clearly not expecting them to be done so soon. "Now I hate to say this with Kali in the room... but anyone I'm not currently dating can you please leave my apartment? I need to crash. And I can't do that comfortably with everyone being here. Still have some serious trust issues with women in general while I sleep. Including you Kali..." Ruby said as she could see the woman just deflating. "Don't give me that Kali. I'm a big girl now. I don't wake up screaming any more. Or at least not every night. And I already told them to give Ghira and Raven their keys."

"You sure that is smart Ruby?" Blake said with a chuckle before she winced at her mother smacking over the back of her head. "What? It is a serious question."

"Don't you corrupt Ruby believing something irrational." Kali scolded as Ruby just smiled faintly.

She knew that it was going to be something that she couldn't avoid, but at the same time she knew the truth of the matter. "I'm sure regardless. Both Emerald and Coco have been instructed to who they need to give the keys and on what grounds... but seriously... I need some sleep. And I do still have plenty of other irrational thoughts that don't need help Kali. Especially the whole... irrational fear of women going to kill me or those I care about. Especially maternal figures. But can you blame me?"

"No... But I'm not going to leave before those... not going to finish those thoughts. It is un-lady like." Kali said as Blake began to snicker ignoring the hand being smacked across the back of her head. "March young lady. Or I'll mention some of the things I found inside that puzzle of yours that you left in your old bedroom."

"Which one? Because there are a few." Blake said as Ruby just shook her head.

"Will all of you please leave?" Ruby pleaded as she took a deep breath. "Seriously... I need everyone gone. Otherwise I'm going to just walk out again." Ruby whispered the last part as she could see the group looking at her before sullenly walking towards the door.

Just seeing them walk out, Ruby took a deep breath as she began to limp a little to see them walking out the door and it closing behind them.

"Guess I'm alone again now... except this time... I'm not the cause. Just the unfortunate victim... so not entirely a new feeling." Ruby mumbled as she spun around and started to walk back into her now far too big room. "I suppose I really should get some sleep..."

* * *

_Frowning as she took a seat in some windowless room, Ruby just had to take a deep breath as she could hear a knock. Taking a deep breath Ruby looked behind the couch and just smiled faintly at the sight of a pale skinned figure walking towards the fridge. It was a little alarming to Ruby._

_Seeing the pale woman, for she knew was now a woman turning around Ruby could feel her blood turn to ice as she could see Salem's typically cold eyes staring into her own._

" _So... it seems that the thorn in my side has finally pushed everyone away." Salem spoke as Ruby took a deep breath. "If I knew that it was that easy, I wouldn't have tried so hard to get rid of them... but I suppose that their corpses were smelling anyways."_

" _You are in jail... this is nothing but a nightmare..." Ruby whispered as she could see the woman almost floated across the room with the same presence that Ruby had known her for in the past. As her icy hand wrapped around Ruby's throat and she could feel her lungs starting to burn already. Something that just caused her more pain was amplified as she was tossed backward._

_Stumbling backwards just trying to catch her footing, Ruby began to panic as she fell onto her back. Shoving herself up, Ruby began to take some panicked breaths at the sight of the two corpses staring at her as pain just seemed to seep from her body._

" _Pain is the greatest measurement for a dream is it not? Not to mention normally one of those harlots has woken you up..." Salem spat as Ruby just took a deep breath as she began to shove herself backwards. "So tell me again how you think this is a dream?"_

" _You are in jail. Coco and Emerald are safe. They always are safe..." Ruby whispered in a feeble manner. She wasn't sure if it was genuinely true or it was just her trying to fruitlessly convince herself that she was in fact telling the truth. All she knew was that she was in pain._

_Pain that couldn't be if what she was told about dreams was true. "Then prove it. Wake up." Salem called out in such an icy tone as her normally intimidating form started to loom over Ruby. Closing her eyes tightly, Ruby just winced as_ _she_ _felt her collar being yanked upwards. Gasping as her eyes snapped open..._

Ruby quickly just started to scan her room. The room she fell asleep in. Looking towards the clock, Ruby just sighed as she started to scrunch over towards the edge where she felt around for where she left her phone. Sighing gently as she quickly looked at the time and just frowned.

"Missed dinner... and like ten hours of my day." Ruby said as she took a deep breath. "But at least that was just a nightmare." Ruby said as she quickly unlocked her phone and scrolled down the list of her contacts. She knew that if Kali or Raven found out who she was calling they were going to be mad, but Ruby had to admit that she was already kind of missing them and she did promise that she would call them if something like this happened.

Hearing a groggy voice on the other end picking up, Ruby just took a deep breath. "Coco... um... do you mind if we talk? I just had a pretty bad dream and hearing you and Emerald normally calms me down. You don't have to if you don't want to..."

" _Nah it is fine Ruby. Did you eat anything? Your voice sounds a lot shakier than just a nightmare unless it was a hunger induced one. And do you want me to turn this call into a threeway with Emerald?"_

"No I didn't. I slept through once you guys left... and I'll call her. Just, I know you are the hardest to wake up."

" _Okay... that's fair. But I'll call her, you get up and go get something to eat. You need to eat properly Ruby. Especially after that hospital visit where the doctor even admitted that you were a bit malnourished."_

"That doctor was a quack. But fine... it will do me good to hear her as well. It was a Salem nightmare this time..."

" _Yeah, because that is what a girl wants to hear waking up... did you not eat? You always have Salem dreams when you don't eat."_ Emerald said as Ruby could hear Coco laughing on the other end.

"I didn't intentionally not eat. Sleep just wins out." Ruby said as she winced vocally as she could hear the concern on the other end but neither wanting to be the one to break Ruby's current independent streak.

That was before Emerald just had to. " _You alright Ruby?_ "

"Yeah the bandage just got loosened so I just need to tighten it after I get something to eat."

" _Should probably not make us panic like that Ruby."_ Coco said as Ruby just took a deep breath.

"I don't mean to. Just... I had to hear your voices again."

" _Well at least we have that... you normally make it longer without us though._ "

"Not when I have a nightmare where my stupid brain got me thinking you two aren't safe."

" _Fair point."_

" _Yup."_


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Taking a deep breath Ruby began to crack her back as she looked towards the door where she flicked the simple switch on the outside. She couldn't believe she was actually contemplating Raven's advice and just ditching them. She didn't owe them this much but at the same time she didn't deserve them. Faults and all.

But she knew that after the last two meetings that she had to admit it was getting easier and easier to talk to them.

"Why don't you come in Miss Rose? We've been expecting you." The tall shaven haired man asked as Ruby just smiled faintly as she started to just walk into the room. "How have you been Ruby?"

"I've been good. But that could be because I've upped my solo therapy with my other therapist. But that is mostly because of Kali." Ruby said as she smiled at the sight of Coco and Emerald laughing. "I've no idea how she got the keys... but she did and I can't exactly tell her to hand them back or even raise my voice to her. I just barely was able to get her out but I'd bet that by the time I get back there that she has already gotten back in."

"I told you, I handed the keys to Ghira and told him to not give her them." Emerald said as she could see the doctor taking a seat as Ruby just began to get comfortable. "So unless she intimidated the wall that is Ghira... or stole them from him... she shouldn't be getting in."

"Have you not met Kali? She would gladly steal the keys off of her husband and get a copy made. Then keep both sets." Coco said with a laugh as Ruby just nodded her head as she got comfortable.

"We should probably refrain talking about other people unless they are important." The doctor spoke as Ruby just smiled faintly.

"I mean it can be... I have woken up every single day this week to her in my penthouse apartment where it should realistically only be me." Ruby spoke softly as she just took a deep breath. "But in other news Summer is expected to not live to the end of the week. So I'm in a great mood."

"Do you mind if I ask who this 'Summer' person is?" The doctor asked as Ruby just leaned her head backwards.

"She is my biological birth giver... but she murdered my father and old sister and caused a lot of emotional and mental damages that I'm not even recovered entirely from. But I promise that it does have some merit to our relationships. Mostly my inability to trust women after that event... and why it hurt so hard that the two people who I trusted for so long and want to build a life with ended up cheating to some degree." Ruby said with a soft tone as she could see the doctor just smiling faintly at her. "Her heart is all but giving out and... just... thankfully... she is going to be dead soon. And that is ultimately what I want."

"Are you actually feeling alright? This is probably the nicest conversation you've had where she is the topic." Coco said as she leaned back in her seat as Ruby just took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Okay... we should get onto the other topics at hand."

"Agreed." The doctor spoke as he looked at the trio. "So, did you three do what I suggested?"

Sighing a little Ruby began to look at her feet as she let them sway a little. "I kind of screwed that one up. I couldn't move my book signing and it went over because there was a line to meet me that stretched eleven blocks... and growing and the only reason I was able to finish it was from the police getting involved and putting an end to the line... not to mention the store needed to close."

"Coco and I did have the meal though. I actually really enjoyed it. It was nice not to be swamped by people and people not recognising Coco. But I have no doubt if Ruby was there then people would have recognised her. Especially because it would need to take someone into fashion to recognise Coco, but Ruby is recognised almost universally for dozens of reasons." Emerald explained as the psychiatrist nodded his head.

"That one isn't my fault. I don't like it when people recognise me. You know that. Especially because it is always the women it seems that always come up to me under the guise that it would disarm me and not make me panic." Ruby said as she just took a deep breath. "But I always do."

"Ruby, remember the rules." The psychiatrist scolded as Ruby just took a deep breath. As he was about to continue a ringing sound had started to commence causing Ruby to blush a little as she reached into her hoodie to pull out her phone. "Ruby, again, the rules. We agreed the phones should be on silence."

"I'm sorry. It is just the institute Summer is locked in. I need to take it." Ruby said as she stood up and walked towards the corner as she dragged her finger across the screen of her phone.

As she talked softly into it Emerald and Coco gave her a glance over towards her before shaking their head gently and looking back to the slightly perturbed man. "Ruby is dealing with a lot of things right now. Normally she isn't like this. It is actually a little disturbing how much she follows the rules. Even the ones that are never enforced. Like her not changing a lightbulb without the board's approval first." Coco explained as Ruby said a quick goodbye and hung up her phone as she started to chuckle as she walked towards the place she has been sitting.

"I'm sorry..." Ruby said as she just took a deep breath covering her mouth. "It is just... you have no idea how much good it does me to hear that Summer Rose died five minutes ago of heart failure. The only thing that puts a damper on it is the fact that her best friend was there with her." Ruby said as she covered her mouth to take a deep breath. "But I promise that is the last interruption. And that I already promised Coco and Emerald I'd make it up to them. One on one before I do it as a group. Just like you instructed." Ruby said in a calm tone as she could see the doctor relaxing a little. "I'll just probably need to do it before the funeral..."

"Might I suggest a less emotionally charged situation as the goal for when you need them done?" As the man spoke he began to wonder why the trio started to laugh.

Seeing his confusion Emerald was the first to regain her composure. "For Ruby, and to a lesser extent Coco and myself... it really wouldn't be a negatively emotionally charged situation. Summer is a piece of all kinds of crazy. And none of which is it being in a good way."

Nodding her head, Ruby Just gestured towards Emerald. "My professional commitments are done for the year, and now that the one person I've wanted to die since kindergarten is now dead..."

"I'm not nearly qualified enough to consult you on how you should be feeling. I'm sure my colleague who you also see will be better informed to consult you on that front. Right now, I'm only qualified to talk to you about your relationship. So let's talk about it. What is it about this Summer that really affected the three of you that caused you three to actually be happy about this?"

"It's a long story." Emerald said as the doctor leaned back.

"We've got time. You three are paying for three hours after all. And while I can't tell you how to spend your time with me, it seems like a waste otherwise."

"Okay... I'll start seeing as it is probably the longest and it kind of sets the stage for you two." Ruby said with a calm tone as Coco and Emerald both nodded their heads as they gently slid their hands into Ruby's waiting ones. "It all kind of started back in kindergarten..."

**Author's Note:**

> Anois Ar Theacht An tSamhraidh is pronounced 'An-ish air chalked on sow-red'. It translates to 'Now that summer is coming'


End file.
